But He Never Saw Me There
by EponineEnjolras24601
Summary: Eponine,an 18 year old senior girl from VHHS is in love with her friend,Marius.On the other side,her other best friend since 1st grade, Enjolras,tells her that he has a crush on a popular girl. When she heard the word "crush" that came running out from Enjolras' mouth,she suddenly felt jealousy. What is going on? Does she have feelings for Enjolras? Rated T *High school AU*
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello everyone!** **This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction and I don't know how it's going to end up. ****I hope everyone likes it and if there are any mistake****s, please let me know. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Mis **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Prologue

Eponine's POV

I got up early to get ready for school today. I quickly change my clothes, stuff my lunch and breakfast in my backpack and head off to the bus stop. I saw my best friend, Musichetta, standing there. I ran up to her as the bus stopped and we climbed on the bus to school. My name is Eponine Thenardier. I am 18 years old and yes, I am a senior. I go to school in Victor Hugo High School or VHHS. My life there started off rocky but I'm actually having fun. I have a few friends, mostly boys who prefer to be called by their last names, (weird, right?) and 3 girls, including my sister, Azelma. I also have a brother, Gavroche. Azelma's only a year younger than me and Gavroche is only in Middle School. I have a best friend, Enjolras and he's been my friend since 1st grade.

_In first grade, Eponine didn't have many friends. One day, at lunch break, she saw a boy her age sitting on the swings all by himself. She ran to him and said, "Hello. Are you in first grade?" He nodded and held out a hand for her to shake. "Enjolras." She shook it and smiled. "Eponine. Nice to meet you." Then she asked, "Are you new here?" He nodded. "Well, then. Why didn't you tell me? Come on, let's play." she said. For the whole day, Eponine stuck with Enjolras and they played together, went everywhere together, and became best friends since then._

Enjolras' POV

My name is Enjolras… Well, it's not my name. It's actually my last name. I prefer to be called by my last name because my name is too dreadful to be even said. I won't even bother telling anyone my real name but only my best friends know. Anyway, I'm 18 and I'm currently in Victor Hugo High School. I have a group of friends and they call themselves "Les Amis de l'ABC". They are Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan or Jean Prouvaire, Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, Marius (the only one who actually uses his first name) and Grantaire. We all prefer to be called by our last names because, as I said about myself, we have dreadful names and I dare not mention them. However, I have one female friend. I never thought I would but it happened already in 1st grade. Her name's Eponine. We met in the playground and have been friends ever since.


	2. Chapter 1

Eponine's POV

When Musichetta and I got to school, we went separate ways to our lockers. "Hey, Ep." a voice said behind me. I jumped at the hoarseness of the voice. I actually thought a ghost was talking to me. I turned around and saw Enjolras, with sleepiness spread all over his face. "You scared me to death! Don't do that again!" I screamed. "Don't scream, Ep. It's ruining the school's atmosphere. You're turning it into a market." He said, calmly. I shut my locker door and turned to walk towards my Math class. He wasn't in my Math class so he went the other way. As soon as I sat down in my seat, Cosette, my other best friend, ran to the seat next to me and sat down. "Hi, 'Ponine." She greeted. "Hi. Did you do your Math homework?" I asked. She came closer and whispered, "No and don't tell Mr. Javert because he'll kill me. But I have something to tell you." I raised my eyebrow and said, "Okay, go on."

"I have a crush." I gaped at her in surprise and screamed, "Oh my God! Are you serious?" She quickly put her hand over my mouth and shushed me. "Don't be so loud. Anyway, I have a crush on this guy but I have no idea what his name is. I've never talked to him before." I laughed. How could she have a crush on him if she didn't know who he even was? Before I could reply, Mr. Javert, our Math teacher, came in the classroom and slammed his papers down on his table. "Do problems number 20-30 on page 226 in your notebooks while I'm gone. If you don't finish by the time I get back, DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" He shouted as he walked out of the class. I turned to Cosette, who was staring at the door. I waved a hand in front of her face. "Wow. Looks like Mr. Huffpants is fuming today. Wonder why he's like this." She finally said. Just then, a guy named Marius burst through the door of the class. "MrJavertI'msorryI'mlate." He said breathlessly before glancing around the class, realizing Mr. Javert wasn't there. He looked really, really drowsy. He came to school late and he walked in class like he was about to crumble to the ground. He came to sit in front of me, looking tired. Marius isn't just any guy. He is my…erm…crush. OK, he's not only my crush, I'm actually in love with him but he never noticed me. He was just so handsome and funny and fun to hang out with. He's been my friend since 6th grade and I've had a crush on him ever since. "Hi, Ep." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back and he turned to face me fully. I saw the gleam in his eyes when he saw Cosette. I could feel Cosette clinging onto my arm and smiling shyly at him. Then it struck me. They fell in love. Wait a second; I thought Marius thought "Love at first sight" was stupid. Well, whatever it was, I knew that there was something and it made me…jealous. I can't believe my best friend is falling in love with my crush! "Stop it, guys." I said, breaking their "moment".

"Stop what?" Marius asked. I rolled my eyes and said, "Stop eye-raping each other. It's disgusting." I replied. I saw Cosette blushing and I rolled my eyes again. The three of us started talking quietly and kept on talking. We thought Mr. Javert wouldn't be coming back to class soon so we decided to slack off. The bell rang after 50 minutes of talking and I was so happy that I could finally get out of that room. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. On my way to my next class, Biology, I crashed into Enjolras. "Careful, Ep. Why are you in such a hurry?"He asked as he helped me up to my feet. "Marius and 'Sette fell in love, I think." I said. He raised his eyebrows in surprise then rolled his eyes. "Why do even like that Pontmercy?" He asked, looking annoyed. I frowned instantly. "I love him and it's none of your business, Enj."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like nicknames!" He pouted like a 5 year-old. I rubbed his back sarcastically and said, "Aww, is little Enjy having his feelings hurt?" He glared at me and gave me a "seriously?" look. "Got to go to Biology. See you at lunch!" I shouted over my shoulder. He smiled and walked to his next class.


	3. Chapter 2

Enjolras' POV

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I stuffed some of my things in my locker and ran downstairs to the cafeteria. My friends were already sitting there. I dropped my stuff on the table and went to stand in the salad line. Suddenly, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Melanie, a popular cheerleader and the leader of the popular group. She winked at me and I felt myself go as red as a tomato. "Hey, pretty boy. What your name?"She asked me flirtatiously. I started mentally kicking myself and replied, "Damien Enjolras... No, I mean- It's Enjolras." _Shit._ I just revealed my own horrid name. Right in front of a popular girl! What has gotten into me?! I just chuckled nervously and stood still, my face as red as beet. "Hey, boy. What do you want? Salad with or without dressing? Tomato or without tomato? Quick because you're holding the line back and you've been standing there like a complete doofus. So what. Do. You. Want?" the lunch lady interrupted my day-dreaming. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I would like a Caesar salad with mayo dressing." I said. As the lunch lady handed me the salad, I could hear Melanie ordering the same thing as me and I felt butterflies in my stomach when she flashed me a smile. I walked back to our table, smiling like a psycho and sat down next to Eponine. She stared at me for a while and went back to her spaghetti. "Hey, Enj. Why are you so smiley today?" Grantaire asked. He was a party freak and he couldn't live without wine. He calls himself R for some reason. I shrugged. "I got a good grade in History. Nothing much." Courfeyrac had a wide grin spread out on his face. "Don't trick us, Enjy. We saw you talking to a chick. What's her name?" He asked. Courfeyrac was the biggest flirt of the school and he was known to break up and get with girls the most. "It's Melanie." I replied, trying to sound bitter. Eponine stopped eating and looked at me, clearly shocked. "Don't tell me that you like her. Do you?" She wondered. I felt sweat running down my temple and my hands shaking. I couldn't possibly fall in love with anyone. Or could I? "Just spill it, man. No one's going to kill you." Bahorel said. "Enjolras. Just think of how divine love is and how happy you will be with love in your life. You will be walking in the air and smiling like never before. You know, actually, you just did on your way here." Jehan, the romantic, said. "Oh, come on. Just talk already!" Bossuet said, really impatiently. "Fine. I do like her. She's pretty and blonde, just like me. With blue eyes as blue as the sky. Her hair is as long as Rapunzel's in the Disney's Tangled. Happy now?" I blurted out. Everyone kept silent and I felt like I said too much. Eponine was the first to react. She picked up her bowl of pasta and walked away. I face-palmed myself as everyone else burst into questions I couldn't answer. I just kept silent, waiting for lunch to end.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, the favorites and the follows! They really mean a lot to me. So thank you once again and have fun reading the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither Les Mis nor Tangled nor Shrek. Never did and never will...**

* * *

Eponine's POV

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked Enjolras after classes were over. "You were smiling like a crazy person, and then you admitted that you like this…this "Rapunzel" of yours, then you just-UGH! I can't believe you did this!" I continued but stopped when I saw the confused expression on his façade. "Ep, I swear that this is going to be the first and last time you'll hear me say this, but…she's hot." He said, using his had to fan his face. I turned to face him and glared at him angrily. "What the hell, Enj! That's not…you. It's not the "Enjolras I know" behavior. You've changed so much in only one day. How is THAT even possible? Three days ago, you still didn't know what love is! And now, look at you!"

"That's why I said it's going to be the first and last time you'll hear me say those stuff." I made a disgusted face and turned around. He grabbed my arm and spun me to face his way. "What do you want?" I asked, annoyed. "Just help me talk to her. Please, Ep. I promise to do anything for you. Now that Marius and Cosette are dating and-"

"WHAT?! Marius and Cosette are dating?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" He grabbed my shoulders quite abruptly and tried to calm me down. "Look, I know it hurts but I'm sorry. Don't be mad at Cosette. She's your best friend and it's not like any of this is her fault." I felt tears brim my eyes as I shrugged off his hands off my shoulders and it was then when I felt someone push past me. It was Melanie. "Hey, Enjy babe. Let's go. We're gonna be late." I stopped dead in my tracks and started to eavesdrop from behind a column. "Be late? For what?" I heard Enjolras ask. "Oh, we're gonna have some…fun. And I'm asking you out, if you really wanna know." She went closer to him. So close, that their noses were almost touching. I felt like barfing at the hideous sight but I swallowed the acid back into my stomach. Then she grabbed his shirt collar and pushed her lips onto his fiercely. I didn't wait long to run out of the school and start sobbing near the bus stop. I couldn't believe what he did. He let himself suck some popular girl's face and he might as well become popular sometime between today and tomorrow. It's not that I love him or anything. It's just that he changed a lot and my fears of him becoming popular and abandoning me and Les Amis were coming true. I just sat there, on the pavement, crying my eyes out until Joly happened to pass by. "What's going on? Has someone beaten you up? Has someone…raped you?" He asked. Joly's always been a hypochondriac and he was scared of everything that related to sickness. "Joly, I'm OK. It's just the family problem, that's all." I replied, fidgeting with my torn backpack. As I twirled the torn piece of cloth around my finger, Joly hit my hand. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You know, 'Ponine. You shouldn't twirl it around your finger too tightly. It's going to make your blood flow slower. You can die." I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes downcast. "Oh my Gosh! Get up from there!" Joly suddenly screamed. "What?"

"The pavement is dirty. Don't you know how many things were on it before you came and sat here? There could've been dog poop or people's shoes that stepped on the dog poop or ANYTHING at all! You might get germs, you know. Get up! NOW!" I groaned and slowly stood up groggily. "I don't think I told you this, but we're having a sleepover tonight. At Courf's dorm room. Everyone's going to be there."

"And what d'you mean by "everyone"?" I couldn't help but ask. "You know, Courf, 'Ferre, Bahorel, Feuilly, Jehan, R, Marius, 'Sette, 'Chetta, me and you. Well, you if you're going." I thought about it for a second and asked, "What about Enj?"

"He's not…invited." Joly's reply made me really confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been acting weird about his new crush and he's starting to…abandon us. I thought we might take this opportunity to discuss the situation a bit. Without him." So my predictions were true and the results weren't planned. "Fine. Count me in, then." Joly smiled and led me towards Courf's dorm room. On our way, we bumped into Musichetta. I told Joly to go ahead and I talked to Musichetta for a while. "Where are you going?" she asked me. "We're having a sleepover in Courf's dorm room. Wait, I thought you knew about it."

"I didn't and I don't"

"Oh, well, anyway, you should come." She nodded and followed me up to Courf's dorm room. We opened the door and found everyone there, doing their own things. R was obviously drinking, Jehan was writing a sonnet on a sheet of paper, Feuilly was making paper planes, Joly was examining his own skin, Marius was making out with Cosette, Courf was texting, Bahorel was pacing the room with clenched fists and 'Ferre was reading a thick book. The attention soon turned to me and Musichetta. Everyone said their "hellos" and continued doing the things they were doing. "Hey, let's watch a movie." I announced as everyone stopped whatever they were doing and came to sit on the huge couch Courf had in the living room. Courf put in Shrek the third and we watched peacefully...until…


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello again! I tried my hardest to make this a funny chapter. I honestly don't know if you'll find it funny or not but hopefully you will! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I still don't. **

* * *

Eponine's POV

…an "I'm bored." came from R. 'Ferre paused the movie and asked, "Then what do you want us to do? Play a game of Parcheesi?" R grinned and said, "No, not Parcheesi. Truth or dare." All of us exchanged glances and nodded. I groaned. "Why does it have to be truth or dare? Can't you think of any other games other than truth or dare? Seriously, R."

"Whatever. So, Marius. Truth or dare?" asked Bahorel.

"Umm…Truth."

"Why were you and 'Sette making out?" Marius' face reddened and everyone burst out laughing. "I…uh…was…umm… We're dating." The laughter died down and everyone stared at the couple, wide-eyed. Marius quickly turned to Courf and asked, "Truth or dare?" Courf looked at Marius challengingly and replied, "Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to tell me if you're dating and how many girls you've dated so far."

"Oh, please! I'm always dating chicks. I've dated… Let's see, I've dated Caroline but she was too kissy, Florence but she was too skinny, Marie but she was too much of a chatterbox, Clarisse but she was too fat, Jeanne but she wanted to get "serious", Gabrielle but she was too oblivious in my actions, Amelie but she was too tom-boyish and Valerie but her hair was too short. So 8 girlfriends so far and I'm dating one now. Her name's Azelma and she's a junior." As soon as I heard "Azelma" coming from his mouth, my head shot up and I stared at him. "What? You're seriously freaking me out, Ep. Stop it." Courf said. I continued staring at him like he was a crazy person so he just sighed exasperatedly and screamed, "For God's sake, Eponine Thenardier! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shook my head and said, "Azelma…is my sister." Courf gaped at me and said, "Well, I never would've guessed that because she doesn't look anything like you." He answered. I chuckled and said, "Am I hotter or cooler?" Everyone burst out laughing like maniacs and was practically rolling on the ground. I joined in but Courf stopped the laughter. "R, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. What is your favorite song?"

"Umm…" Then R started singing "Rude Boy" by Rihanna and we all laughed until our stomachs hurt. "Hey, Joly!" R shouted over the laughter, causing it to quiet down a little. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Great. Do you like mosquitoes?"

"What do you think? Of course I don't! They suck my blood and then I might get malaria. I mean, I know I'm delicious and all, but I don't give a damn about them! That also happens with chocolate. Although I like to eat chocolate, it melts on my fingers. Am I seriously that hot?" He replied rather quickly. Everyone, literally, went as crazy as drunken people. "Ep, truth or dare?" Joly asked me after the laughter ended. "Dare."

"I dare you to prank call Enjolras. Now. With the house phone. He probably doesn't have the number." My feet glued to the spot and I froze completely. "What do you want me to do?"

"You heard me." I slowly walked over to the bedside table in Courf's bedroom and brought the phone over to the living room. "Okay. What do I say?" I asked. Courf, with his phone already on, started searching for funny lines to say. "Hey, try, 'Did you fart? Because you blow me away!'" Bahorel, the one with good humor, said. I fell to the floor, laughing as others did so, too. "Or maybe try, 'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together.'" R said, smirking. "Oh my God, R! That's disgusting!" I practically shouted. I dialed Enjolras' number and waited for him to answer as I turned on the speakers. "Hello?" He said.

"Good evening. My name is Edith. I am calling from the survey industry. I am going to ask you questions, if you don't mind." I started with my best American accent.

"Sure. Anything."

"Do you smoke?"

"Umm…No."

"You don't sound so sure. I am going to repeat. Do you smoke?"

"I said no!"

"Alright. How long did you wear your diaper for?"

"Can I not answer that, please?"

"Fine. On a scale of one to Adele, how tough was your last breakup?"

"WHAT?! I'm sorry. I didn't have a girlfriend before this."

"Okay. Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" As soon as I said that, I could see Marius, R, Courf, Bahorel and Bossuet working their way to the kitchen, looking really, really drunk. They were laughing very hard and they were knocking over each other. I almost died laughing at them but I was too busy watching the guys, I missed the answer. "Pardon?" I asked but he already hung up. We all started laughing our asses off until R came back from the kitchen and asked, "Do you like him?" I was puzzled and looked at him quizzically. "Do you like Enjy?"

"No. He's broken the promise and he's become another person. He's not somebody that I used to know." Everyone started to sing "Somebody that I used to know" and we started laughing again. "Seriously, Eppy. We all know you guys have been friends since 1st grade and stuff but you seemed…jealous when he told us about Malaria or whatever the bitch's name was." Bossuet said. "Oh my God! Did someone say malaria? Don't come near me because it is contagious!" Joly exclaimed. "Joly, chill. If her name really was malaria then it would be great but it's Melanie. Nobody has malaria." 'Chetta said with her hand over Joly's shoulder. Joly reddened and said, "I have something to say, too. Since we're all playing truth or dare, I wanted everyone to know that...me and 'Chetta are dating." We cheered and there were a couple of "Oh my goodness's". "Anyway," 'Sette started. "You looked jealous. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Come one, Ep! Don't make us tickle you!" Jehan said. I laughed. "The tickling incident last time didn't scare the shit out of me so why even bother doing it again?"

"Just say it. Like I said to Enj, 'Spill it. We're not going to kill you.' So now I'm saying this to you." Bahorel said. "FINE! Just stop begging me because it's annoying. I like Enj and I'm jealous that he's dating some popular chick and already sucking her face from the first day."

"Tell him." 'Sette said.

"What?"

"Tell him about it." I shook my head and told her that I'd never do that. Then, of course, everyone started begging me to tell him. "Alright. Whatever." I groaned as I looked at my watch and said that I needed to go pick up Gavroche and take him home. "I'll be back for the sleepover!" I shouted over my shoulder as everyone waved back at me.

* * *

Enjolras' POV

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked me after classes were over. "You were smiling like a crazy person, and then you admitted that you like this…this "Rapunzel" of yours, then you just-UGH! I can't believe you did this!" she continued to scream like she was nuts. "Ep, I swear that this is going to be the first and last time you'll hear me say this, but…she's hot." Whoa. Where did THAT come from? I figured I couldn't take anything back so I just left it there and I pretended to fan my face with my hand to make it less awkward. Then, she turned to face me and shot me a deathly glare. "What the hell, Enj! That's not…you. It's not the "Enjolras I know" behavior. You've changed so much in only one day. How is THAT even possible? Three days ago, you still didn't know what love is! And now, look at you!" she shouted again. I shrugged and said, "That's why I said it's going to be the first and last time you'll hear me say those stuff." She suddenly turned around towards the door but I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. "What do you want?" she asked, looking extremely annoyed. "Just help me talk to her. Please, Ep. I promise to do anything for you. Now that Marius and Cosette are dating and-"

"WHAT?! Marius and Cosette are dating?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I grabbed her shoulders and calmed her down. "Look, I know it hurts but I'm sorry. Don't be mad at Cosette. She's your best friend and it's not like any of this is her fault." She shrugged my hands off of her shoulder and I saw Melanie walking straight to me. Eponine left the minute Melanie showed up so I was kind of glad that she didn't have to see any of what happened. "Hey, Enjy babe. Let's go. We're gonna be late." She said. I looked at her in confusion. "Be late? For what?"

"Oh, we're gonna have some…fun. And I'm asking you out, if you really wanna know." She went closer to me. Our noses were almost touching. I felt like I was in another dimension where there was only Melanie's face around me. Then she grabbed my shirt collar and pushed her lips onto mine fiercely. She moved her warm tongue into my hollowed mouth and it was playing with mine. I played with it and I felt quite awkward but I didn't stop. After about a minute or two, she released my mouth free and dragged me along with her. "Wait, where are we going?" I asked her as she pulled me outside the school. She stopped and turned to me. "Enjy-poo, it's going to be fun. Just wait and see." She said and winked at me as she chewed her bubblegum. _Holy crap_. She looked so sexy. I felt like saying to her, "Hey, don't walk into that building…'cause the sprinklers might go off." It was a really cheesy line Courfeyrac taught me when he was teaching me about flirting with girls. She was as hot as hell and I couldn't stop staring at her. A minute later, a pink Ferrari convertible parked in front of us. _Damn it, she's rich._ She even has her own car! The driver was a man and he, I assumed, was in his late 40's or early 50's. Melanie hopped into the car and dragged me inside it, too. The car drove off and it took about 5 minutes to get to the destination, which I think is, her house. The house was huge and it had 4 floors. The front yard was filled with plants and it was decorated with a two or three birdhouses and some flamingos. There was a huge swimming pool in the backyard and a new and big wooden swing. She led me inside the house and showed me around a little. "Enjy! Come here! Dinner's ready!" She shouted from the kitchen. I went to the kitchen but I was "late" because her house was so big, I got lost. Melanie's mom prepared chicken for us and I didn't say much as we ate and I had a feeling that Melanie's parents didn't like me so much. After dinner, I told Melanie I had to go home and do my homework so she kissed me and I went home. It was the weirdest and best evening I ever had until I came home. "Enjolras! What took you so long? We just couldn't be bothered to wait for you to come back to dinner so we ate already." My mom scolded me. "I'm sorry, mom. I was just…studying with my friends."

"What friends?"

"Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Feuilly…as usual." My mom nodded and I headed off to my room. As I lay down on my bed, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Good evening. My name is Edith. I am calling from the survey industry. I am going to ask you questions, if you don't mind." The woman on the other line said.

"Sure. Anything."

"Do you smoke?"

"Umm…No."

"You don't sound so sure. I am going to repeat. Do you smoke?"

"I said no!"

"Alright. How long did you wear your diaper for?"

"Can I not answer that, please?"

"Fine. On a scale of one to Adele, how tough was your last breakup?" Adele?! What the fuck was she talking about? Was she trying to get me to think about "Rolling in the Deep"? That's never going to happen because I hate that song. "WHAT?! I'm sorry. I didn't have a girlfriend before this."

"Okay. Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Oh. My. God. What was she thinking? I couldn't take it anymore so I just hung up and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you so much for following, reviewing and favorite-ing this story. Those just made my day :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Do I even need to say that I don't own Les Mis? *cries* Oh, and I don't own Mean Girls either.  
**

* * *

Enjolras' POV

I went to school the next morning with a huge smile on my face. I was still happy from what happened yesterday. As I was getting stuff from my locker for my next period, I heard smooching sounds behind me. It was getting louder and louder and honestly, it annoyed me. I shut my locker door when I felt like I couldn't stand it anymore so I turned around to see who were smooching. My jaw dropped when I saw Melanie and a new guy that I haven't seen before, kissing so passionately. I felt myself fire up inside my body and I just wanted to kick the asshole's fucking ass real hard. Then I figured out that it was my problem that I agreed to date a bitch in the first place so I went to History class, my next period, without even feeling the slightest depression that she cheated on me. I sat in my seat next to Marius and slammed my stuff on the table in front of me. Marius turned to me and said, "What's the matter? Have you been cheated on?" I glared at him. "You can say that again." Marius chuckled as Eponine came into the class. I could see that she was ignoring me and was hardly making any eye contact with anyone. She sat in the front row of the class, next to Musichetta. Then, Mr. Valjean came into the class and set down his papers on his desk. "Good morning, everyone. Today, we're going to start a new unit. The French Revolution." I high-fived Marius since it was our favorite unit in History class so I really was looking forward to that. "So, we are going to start with a project." Mr. Valjean said. I could hear other students groaning and saying "No! I don't want to do a project". But I and Marius were actually looking forward to doing a project so we sat quietly, waiting for Mr. Valjean to explain the project. "I am going to pair you up and it's going to be boy and girl. No buts, please. So…can I have Joly and Musichetta, please? Marius and Rose. Eponine and Enjolras. Francoise and Richard." As he continued to call out partners, I thought about what he just said. I couldn't believe that Mr. Valjean paired me up with Eponine. She would kill me especially when we have to stick together and work on projects. "Now I would like you to sit with your partners, please and I'll hand you a sheet of paper that explains the project." I watched as Eponine slowly made her way to the seat next to me, the one that Marius occupied several minutes ago. "Hi." She said, avoiding my eyes. "Hi." I greeted back. At that moment, I felt like grabbing her and screaming, "Talk to me like you used to!" but then again, she was mad at me. "I'm going to do half and you do half. Is that okay with you?"She asked after she read the assignment sheet. "OK. So, let's divide it up. I'm going to do the timeline and you do the important figures." She nodded and didn't utter a word after that. Then, we heard Mr. Valjean say, "Keep working and I'll be back in about half an hour." We worked for the rest of the class and Mr. Valjean didn't come back even when the bell rang so our class just dismissed ourselves. I was really glad I went the whole morning without even thinking about my and Melanie's breakup. That is, until lunch. I walked down the stairs to the cafeteria, thinking hard about the breakup. I didn't even notice Bossuet walking beside me as we made our way down to the first floor. It was extremely loud and there were many people already in line at the food stands. I quickly went to buy a plate of sushi, brought my food over to the table where Les Amis were sitting and sat down next to 'Ferre. Then I saw Melanie heading my way, without her "boyfriend". She came straight to me and put her hands on my shoulders, rubbing them gently. Then I could feel her peppermint breathe on my neck. "Hi, Enjy." She said, almost kissing my cheek. I scooted myself over to 'Ferre's side and said, "Melanie. It's over."

"What do you mean, Enj? Why didn't you sit with us? You chose to sit with your poor friends. How about us? The way-more-rich-and-sexy guys. What happened?"

"Melanie! It's over, you fucking bitch! I saw you cheating on me with some asshole this morning so don't even think about putting on your "bitchy attitude" just to get me back! By the way, you dress like shit and even though you're pretty, you're brain is hollow. Oh, and you can tell anyone in this world about our breakup because I don't. Fucking. Care!" She gasped overdramatically, stomped her feet on the ground, glared at me and screamed, "WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT YOU ANYWAY? BTW, I'M NOT A BITCH AND THE 'ASSHOLE' OF YOURS HAS A NAME! IT'S MONTPARNASSE! YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE, BY THE WAY! IT IS FUCKING 'OVER'! THERE ARE SO MANY GUYS BETTER THAN YOU!"

"Oh, yeah? Why did you fucking date me, then? I don't give a damn about what the asshole's name is! You know who is a pain in the ass? You and your fucking little bitch group! And don't ever call me 'Enjy' again! Now go fuck yourselves!" I shouted back. Her scream echoed through the whole cafeteria and soon, she stormed off with her 2 stupid followers, Juliette and Adrienne. I couldn't believe she came over and pretended nothing happened. I mean, the smooching thing this morning was some serious shit and yet, she made it a really small detail of the day. I turned to my friends, who were staring at me in confusion. "Guys, it's seriously nothing." I assured them.

"Now THAT was something I've never seen." Feuilly said.

"I bet Regina George couldn't beat that!" Courf said.

"Oh, and Juliette is probably Karen because she's the dumbest person I've ever met and Adrienne is definitely the Gretchen material." Bahorel said as everyone at the table started to laugh. "How did she cheat on you anyway?" Bossuet asked.

"Well, she was kissing an unknown guy that's called 'Montparnasse' or something this morning when yesterday, she was still taking me to her house. So we dated for, like, a night…" I said.

"Well, maybe it was a bad idea, after all, to say that love is divine. You know, Enjolras, sometimes, love can be a pain in the neck." Jehan said. I nodded as 'Ferre stood up, holding a piece of paper in his hand. "In the name of the student council, I would like to announce the Homecoming dance. It is next week on Friday and please, bring a date if you're coming. And it's in the gym."

"Are we forced to go?"Asked Eponine.

"Actually, yes, you are. It's just the school's policy to help students socialize more. It's nothing serious. Thank you for reminding me, Ep." Replied 'Ferre as he sat back down.

"Oh, and is there going to be alcohol?" R asked. "R!" Everyone groaned in unison. "I was just asking!"

"No, Grantaire. There is never going to be alcohol in school. Keep that in mind." 'Ferre answered. The bell rang, signaling that lunch ended.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello! This chapter is a bit longer-ish but anyways, hope you like it!Oh, and as always, reviews are always appreciated :)  
**

**P.S I changed the title but I basically only capitalized it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't...**

* * *

Enjolras' POV

It's been one week since I last talked to Ep. She's been avoiding me ever since we finished our History project. She didn't talk to me; she didn't sit next to me or across from me at lunch, she didn't ask any questions at all. Anyway, today was the dance and I had to go because 'Ferre said so. I tried calling Ep but she didn't pick up the phone so I called Courf. "Hi, Enj!" he greeted. "Hey. What time are you going to be there?"

"At about 5 o'clock. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I am. Oh, and at what time does it start?"

"I think it starts at 6 or something. Well, I'm going there early so I could go and get as much ladies as possible." He snickered.

"What the hell? I thought you're dating Azelma! Anyway, see you there!"

"I still am and bye!" I hung up and started getting dressed.

Eponine's POV

I arrived at the gym, dressed in the blue cocktail dress that Cosette let me borrow and my black pumps. 'Sette decided to give me the dress so I can actually say that it's mine. I walked into the gym with 'Sette and 'Chetta. 'Sette was wearing a pink knee-length dress and 'Chetta was wearing a dress similar to 'Sette's but 'Chetta's was green. As we scanned the gym full of people, we saw Joly and Marius standing near the huge punch bowl in the corner. The three of us waved to them and hurried over where they were. "Hey Cosette. Hi Ep and hi 'Chetta." Marius greeted with a smile. "Hi." Me, 'Sette and 'Chetta replied in unison. We waited for the other guys to arrive and by the time they did, the teachers were announcing Homecoming queen. What they did was have people in the school vote for their favorite female person so almost every girl has a chance of being Homecoming queen. Everyone gathered in front of the stage as the chattering lowered. "Good evening, students and teachers. As all of you know, we are going to announce our Homecoming queen and she gets to choose her king for the night. Tonight, we have 3 places for homecoming queen so the one who gets first place gets to choose her king. And 3rd place goes to…Melanie Beaumont!" Madame Fantine, our principal and Cosette's mom, announced. 'Chetta elbowed me in the arm and smirked. "She's going to be as jealous as hell!" she whispered. I smiled in satisfaction as Melanie, with an enormous frown plastered on her face, slowly climbed up the stairs and onto the stage. "And 2nd place goes to…Musichetta Fremont!" I turned to 'Chetta and saw her staring blankly at the stage so I nudged her on the hand. "Didn't you hear Madame Fantine? Get up there!" I said, pushing her towards the stage. I watched as 'Chetta, slowly and looking astonished, climbed up the stairs onto the stage to receive her crown. "And first place goes to…Eponine Thenardier!" My jaw dropped and I stood still as a statue. Cosette enveloped me into her arms and squealed. "Congratulations!" she screamed right in my ear. I quickly ran up the stage to receive my crown and Madame Fantine shook my hand. Then, she hugged me. "Congratulations, Eponine. Just to let you know, your friends helped with this." She whispered and sent me a smile as she handed me a microphone. I sent her a confused gaze and she mouthed, "Speech." I stood near the edge of the stage, with my knees shaking and my palms sweaty. I didn't know what to say about this. Then, I thought about Madame Fantine's words. _Just to let you know, your friends helped with this._ I slowly raised the microphone to my mouth and started speaking. "Hi, everyone. Umm…I've never been a Homecoming queen before. I've never thought of being one either. I've always thought that I'm invisible to everyone. But my friends proved to me that I exist, even in other people's eyes. For a long time, I didn't believe them. I still thought that no-one knows who I am and no-one cares about me. But, then again, my friends supported me whenever I needed them and never left me alone with my troubles. All I'm trying to say is that, I'm really glad I have the friends I have and I will never regret getting to know them. I would like to thank you, Cosette; you always made me happy when I'm around you. And you, Musichetta; you are the best friend anyone could ever have. And Les Amis; you all helped even when I said that you didn't need to. So, thank you." I smiled before handing the microphone to Madame Fantine but I froze when I heard heavy footsteps stomping towards me.

Melanie's POV

That bitch, Eponine, didn't deserve to take my place as Homecoming queen. I've always been Homecoming queen since I started high school. I couldn't BELIEVE that she took MY place! I stomped towards her on the stage. I grabbed her by her long brown hair and yanked it hard. She shrieked and turned to face me as she put a hand on her head. "THAT HURT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she screamed. I chuckled sarcastically and rubbed her shoulder as she slapped my hand. I screamed and shouted, "YOU BITCH! YOU TOOK MY PLACE AS HOMECOMING QUEEN! YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE IT!" My hand went flying across her face. She started panting heavily as she touched her reddened cheek. "WHAT THE FUCK? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"OH, YES YOU DID! YOU TOOK AWAY MY BOYFRIEND! HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU, WHORE! YOU CAN BE CONSIDERED SELLING YOURSELF TO ENJY!" I shouted as tension was rising. "HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! YOU WERE THE SHITTY ONE WHO TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME AND HIS FRIENDS, YOU SLUT!" Then, she slapped me. I didn't know until then that she had so much strength. I could've sworn that it would sting for hours. I pushed her down to the ground and grabbed her wrists harshly. I glanced over to the crowd that was chanting, "Fight. Fight. Fight." I looked to the other side of the gym, where Eponine's friends were standing. I saw the worry on each of their faces but the thing was, I didn't see Enjolras there. Then, that other bitch, Musichetta, grabbed me by the arms and tightened her grip, making me weaker at grabbing Eponine's wrists. "FUCK. OFF. BITCH." Musichetta said, letting go of my arms. I stormed off with Juliette and Adrienne just the same way I stormed off at the cafeteria after the fight with Enjy. Why do bitches get the good stuff and angels get all the shit they don't deserve?

Eponine's POV

My cheek started to sting as if a bee had stung it and my head hurt as if I was having a migraine and it felt like she had actually ripped some of my hair off. 'Chetta helped me up to my feet and I mumbled a "thanks" to her. I turned around and found Madame Fantine with horror spread across her facial expression. She was shaking but at the same time, standing firmly. I smiled at her and said, "I'm fine. I'm not hurt at all." Then, silence took over the atmosphere of the gym and it made me nervous. I walked over to Madame Fantine and took the microphone from her hands. "You said that first place chooses her king?" I asked. Madame Fantine nodded slowly at first but snatched the microphone from me and said, "Now, the moment you might have all been waiting for…Homecoming king selection!" she announced and the crowd started cheering. I didn't really know anyone who I'd choose because, one, Marius was taken and I hardly like him anymore and two, nobody else is interesting. As I was trying really hard to answer, Enjolras came stumbling into the gym rather quietly and froze when he saw me on stage. "Enjolras?" I blurted out into the microphone. Madame Fantine took the microphone and said, "Enjolras it is!" The crowd started cheering loudly and I shook my head rapidly. "No! That's not what I meant!" I said but the crowd was too loud for Madame Fantine to hear me. Then a couple of teachers dragged Enjolras onto the stage. "What the heck is going on?" I heard him say under the cheering crowd. Then the teachers put a crown on his head and signaled the DJ to turn on some slow songs as the lights turned from warm colors to cool colors. I finally got the message. Great, I had to dance with the last person I wanted to slow-dance with. I hadn't talked to him for, like, a week and I had to actually slow-dance with him in the first time we met in the week. I slowly and reluctantly made my way to Enjolras. He smiled and offered me a hand. I laughed softly and took the hand. We stood in the middle of the gym with 'Chetta and Joly already dancing away in each other's embrace. I shifted awkwardly in the spot since I didn't know how to dance. As soon as he caught the action, he put both of my hands on his neck and put his own hands on my waist. We danced for a while in an awkward silence until he suddenly said, "I miss you, Ep. And I'm being honest." I smiled up at him. "Well, I miss you, too. Considering we haven't been…interacting so much for the past few days so, not a question that we miss each other." I replied. He pulled me closer to him. "Uh…Enj?" Before I knew it, my lips met his and I was lost in my thoughts. I almost made a sound at how warm his lips were since I never kissed them before but I didn't. I just kissed him back and let myself deepen the kiss even more. My hands led themselves to the back of his head as his hands led themselves to my back. I got completely lost in thought and I had no idea what I was doing. As soon as I realized that I was kissing Enjolras, I pulled back. It ended as quickly as it started and my feet were glued to the ground. "I'm sorry, Enjolras. I just can't." I ran off as quickly as my feet took me. "Wait! Wait, Ep! I'm sorry!" I heard him shout after me but I was gone in a blink of an eye. I got to the door of my dorm room and saw a familiar blonde-haired figure standing in front of it. _Gavroche_. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, wiping the few tears away from my eyes and pretending that I was just rubbing them because I was sleepy. Gav, however, caught on quickly enough to know that there was something wrong with me. "'Ponine, don't lie. I know that you're crying." He looked at me in concern as I shrugged the topic off. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Well, I called you when you were dressing up for the dance to say that I couldn't do my homework by myself so you told me to come over. I waited because I don't have the key so…yeah, I waited."

"Oh, right. Now I remember. Sorry for the wait, though." I said as I got the key out of my bag and unlocked the door. The dorm I share with Cosette is pretty small for us both because Cosette has a lot of stuff and so do I but overall, it isn't all that bad. I let Gavroche into the room and closed the door behind me. I turned around and saw him jumping on my bed. He messed up my blue bed sheets and my blue pillow but I didn't really care. Cosette would've if he messed up her pink bed sheets and her pink pillow but she wasn't there at that moment. I went to change in the bathroom into my red and black polka dot pajamas Enjolras bought me on my birthday last year. "Gav! You said you wanted me to help with your homework! Stop jumping on my bed!" I said as I came out of the bathroom. He stopped, climbed down from the bed and sat on the carpet. He threw his backpack on my bed as I sat down next to him on the floor. "So I can't do my math homework." He said, taking out a bunch of papers. _Shit. _I was never good at math since I was born. The only 'math' I've ever done was helping my dad count the money he stole from strangers when I was little. I didn't want to give Gavroche the wrong answers just so he could get yelled at by his teacher. "Look, Gav. I'm not good at math. You should ask…'Ferre. Maybe he knows. Or maybe Joly but I'm not one of the choices."

"Okay. I was going to ask you a question, 'Ponine. Why were you crying?" He asked, putting his papers back in his backpack. "I…uh… It's nothing."

"No point of lying, 'Ponine." Ugh! Why do I have such a clever brother? Sometimes, honestly, I wish I just didn't. "Well, I got into a fight with my friend." I said matter-of-factly. Then, there he went again with the 'You're lying again, 'Ponine' look. "Oh, fine! I kissed someone." His eyes widened immediately. Before I could answer, I heard a knock on the door. "It's me, Ep." The voice, which I recognized as Cosette's, said. "Come in." I said as she opened the door, revealing her, Musichetta and Azelma standing there. "Are you alright? We were worried about you. About Malaria…erm…Melanie pulling your hair." Musichetta said. "I'm fine. I really am. You know, you could've just stayed there. You didn't have to do this." I said. Cosette hugged me and whispered, "We're worried, Ep. We're your best friends and best friends look out for each other." I smiled and returned the hug. As she let go, she said, "We saw that." I was really confused. "What? What do you mean?"

"Well, you were kissing Enjolras!" Azelma squealed. _Oh God_. Azelma knows?! If Azelma knows, the whole world knows! "Ha! I knew it! Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Gavroche said triumphantly. I turned crimson and shook my head. "I did not!"

"Relax, Ep. I kissed Joly when we were dancing. That's not weird." Musichetta said. Cosette nodded and said, "Yeah and I kissed Marius."

"And I kissed Courfeyrac. There's nothing to be worried about. Kissing is nice, I must admit." Azelma said, agreeing with 'Sette and 'Chetta. "Hey, what's with the red cheek?" Gavroche asked, touching my cheek. I winced in pain. "It's just…someone slapped me." Gavroche pulled his hand away from my cheek and hugged me. "Whoever did this to you shall die immediately." He said quietly. I patted his back as I laughed. "You're starting to sound like Bahorel. Anyway, do you girls want to have a sleepover?" I asked 'Chetta, 'Sette and 'Zelma. They nodded. "That's great! Are the boys back in their dorms?" I asked them once more.

"I don't know but Joly, Courf and Marius are." 'Sette said.

"Okay. I'll drop Gav there and I'll be back." I said as I grabbed Gavroche by the hand and ran out the door. When we got to Joly's dorm room, he was examining Grantaire. They were roommates so I guess the only way Grantaire could get out of Joly's 'medical examination session' is to move out but he never did. "Hi, guys. Would you mind taking care of Gavroche for tonight?"

"I'd love to but I've got a lot of homework and Grantaire to deal with. I'm really sorry, Ep." Joly said, taking a break from the examination. "Oh, that's fine. I was just asking. Thanks anyway." I said as we hurried out the door. It appeared that no one else was available so the only room we haven't gone to was Enjolras and Combeferre's. I knocked on the door expecting 'Ferre to answer but the problem was, it wasn't 'Ferre. It was the last person I wanted to see. Enjolras. "Hi. I was wondering if you could take care of Gav for me. It's only for tonight." I said quickly. "Sure. I don't have much homework and neither does 'Ferre so we'll take him." He said with a smile. _Damn._ He looked so cute when he was smiling. Wait, what? _No he does not! On second thought, yes he does! NO!_ I got into a mental fight with myself until Gavroche snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Wh-What? What were you saying?" I asked, clearly lost. "I said 'bye'. See you tomorrow morning!"

"Bye!" I said as Enjolras closed the door behind him. I went back to my dorm room only realizing that it was already 10 at night. I opened the door of my room and found 'Sette, 'Chetta and 'Zelma dancing to some songs and being crazy. I frowned at the sight. I turned the music down, causing the three to groan. "What are you three doing…without me?" I asked as I turned the music back up and joined them in for dancing. We had some chips in our small kitchen so we brought them out and started having a mini party between the four of us. It was really fun and we didn't sleep for the whole night.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Just to tell you know, this chapter is kinda short. Hope you enjoy it! Again, reviews are always welcome. Oh, and by the way, all the character faces are based on the 2012 Les Mis movie (except Melanie, of course)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Les Mis**

* * *

Eponine's POV

_Enjolras presses his lips on mine fiercely. He pushes me onto the sofa, me on top of him. My hands get tangled in his hair and I twirl my finger in one of his blonde curls. He pulls away and moves his lips along my neck. I move my body closer to him as his hands wander under my shirt. _

My eyes fluttered open. What the hell was that? It was dark and then I realized my pillow was right on my face. I removed the pillow and found myself in my bed with the blue blanket that I realized I'd kicked around at night was only covering my feet. I glanced around the room, not seeing 'Sette in her bed nor 'Chetta or 'Zelma in their sleeping bags. Then, I heard giggling from the kitchen so I stumbled out of bed and made my way there in my pajamas. As I had suspected, the giggling were from 'Sette, 'Chetta and 'Zelma. "Oh, good morning, 'Ponine!" 'Sette greeted. "Good morning, sleepy head." 'Chetta said as 'Zelma waved. "Good mornin' to you, too." I said with a smile tugging at the end of my lips. I sat down at the table, water in hand and took a sip. "Today's Saturday, right?" 'Zelma suddenly asked. The three of us nodded. "I know what we can do! We can go shopping!" 'Sette exclaimed. "Dontcha think it's too early to go shopping?" 'Chetta asked, taking out a newspaper and started reading. "I mean go eat lunch or something." 'Sette said. "Sure. That's good. Maybe we can invite the boys, too." 'Zelma said. I started shifting in my seat when she said 'invite the boys'. The dream was taking over my thoughts and I didn't even hear 'Chetta calling my name. "Ep! Eponine? Miss Thenardier?" she said 'Miss Thenardier' in such a Mr. Javert-ish voice that I jumped. "Why do I feel like you're so tense? You seem to be…shifting a bit. And shifting pretty uncomfortably. What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing, really." I lied. _What's with me and lying? I'm definitely 100% my dad's product right now. _'Zelma eyed me suspiciously and 'Sette gave me an 'I don't think that's true' look. _Great. Not only I have clever siblings, now I have a clever friend! _"Seriously, Ep. I heard you making kissing sounds last night and…" 'Chetta couldn't even finish her sentence. _Shit_. I must've looked like an idiot because I might've actually done that and I might've even drooled on my pillow. She was laughing so hard that she almost dragged the table down on the ground with her. 'Sette stopped her from laughing and asked, "What is _wrong_ with you, Musichetta?"

"I…nothing. It's…Eponinewasmakingkissingsoundslastnight." 'Chetta said quickly. 'Sette raised an eyebrow as I rolled my eyes because I understood what she said and I believed that it was non-sense. "I did not! Can we just leave it there?" I protested but 'Zelma shushed me and stood up from her chair. "I'm going to go downstairs to see what's up and I'll buy some food for us." She said as she turned around and exited the dorm room. "So, you were saying?" 'Sette continued, not agreeing to drop the topic. "Ep was making kissing sounds last night when I was watching TV. It was about 2 in the morning, I think. Then, I figured she might've been dreaming about kissing…_someone_." 'Chetta replied, smirking at me. I slapped her on the shoulder and turned a little red. "Ooo. Someone's blushing." 'Sette slurred as if she was Grantaire. "Oh, and who might that _someone_ be?" 'Chetta asked, pretending not to know the answer, tapping her index finger on her chin. "Stop it, guys. It's just a dream." I said, really annoyed. "_Just_ a dream? Are you kidding, Ep? Kissing Enjolras in a dream is not 'just a dream'. It's something huge. You know, if Jehan were here, he would've said that if someone is in your dream, it means the person's missing you and I would agree to that." 'Sette said. "Anyway, my dad's opening a new café tonight. It's called Café Musain and it's around St. Michel. He asked me to gather some people to the opening party to sing so I was wondering maybe you guys and Les Amis would like to do that."

"That's great! I'll be in for sure. That's a good way to spend a Saturday night, don't you think?" 'Chetta said. 'Sette nodded and turned to me, expecting an answer. "Oh, me? Don't count me in for singing. I don't really-Nah."

"But 'Ponine! It's going to be fun. Everyone's going to be there. Please? Do it for me, then." 'Sette begged. I sighed. "Fine. Just don't get me to do stupid stuff. Like the prank call. That almost turned out to be a disaster." I said. 'Sette and 'Chetta cheered as my phone vibrated.

'_Ponine,_

_come down to cafeteria. now. smthg serious. P.S I dun have food 4 u guys…_

'_Zelma_

I put my phone on the table and went to change into my tattered jeans and my black T-shirt that had a French flag on it. Then, after I came out of the bathroom, as I shoved my phone into my jeans pocket and heading for the door, 'Chetta asked, "Where are you going?" I motioned them to follow me but realized that they were still in their pajamas. "Well, change, then. We haven't got much time to sit around. Let's go!" I said. They quickly changed and we ran off to the cafeteria. We saw 'Zelma standing in a crowd and the crowd was staring at something that I didn't see because I was standing too far away. We walked closer and closer but the thing that the crowd was looking at caught me completely off guard.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Muah ha ha! R&R!** :)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi again! I'm starting to run out of ideas so please help! And as always, feedback and reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading this story at all and the favorites and follows just make me as happy as ever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Les Mis**

* * *

Eponine's POV

Enjolras and Montparnasse were fighting. Literally. My eyes glued to the sight and I was shocked. I felt Azelma's hand on my shoulder as I walked closer, ignoring the hand. _Why would they fight? What was it about?_ _Or who was it about? _I squeezed through the crowd and stood between Melanie, who I didn't notice at first, and another girl whose name was Alice. Melanie turned to me and made a face as if I was some kind of ugly animal and moved over to stand just a few inches behind Montparnasse. _What? Could it be that they were dating?_ I looked back to where the fight was going on and decided to stop the fight because they were my friends. (Although Montparnasse wasn't anymore but used to be) "STOP!" I shouted from the bottom of my lungs, as I stepped a little closer in between them. Both of them punched me in the face, Enjolras on the left and Montparnasse on the right. My cheek still stung from the slap from Melanie so it was a double for my left cheek. I turned back and ran towards Cosette and Musichetta. Then, I felt myself almost collapsing but luckily, 'Sette grabbed me before I could fall completely. "What's wrong? Eponine!" I heard 'Sette calling faintly before everything went black.

* * *

Musichetta's POV

Cosette and I helped an unconscious Eponine to the school clinic. When we got there, the nurse, Nurse Victurnien, told us to lay her down on the bed. "Cosette, Musichetta. Could you please wait outside? Thank you." She told us as we nodded and went out. While we waited, Enjolras and Montparnasse walked past us into the clinic. They both had purple eyes and red faces. They looked like shit, to be honest. After Montparnasse already went in, as Enjolras grabbed the door knob, I grabbed him by the arm. He released the door knob and turned around. "What is it about? Tell us." 'Sette demanded with her fists clenched on her sides. "An argument. Just the typical boy thing." He answered calmly and matter-of-factly. I turned to 'Sette, who was a steaming pot and she looked mad enough to kill Enjolras. "Cosette, chill." I said but I wasn't expecting the reaction of hers. "CHILL? I WON'T CHILL, MUSICHETTA! THIS IS A SERIOUS ISSUE AND YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED? THAT'S NOT WHAT _I'D_ DO! AND ENJOLR-ASS! YOU TELL ME WHY YOU WERE FIGHTING OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU!" To me, her lack of usage of bad words made her shouting less effective but she shouted at him and, because he thought she was a nice and calm kind of girl and not the shouting type, he froze completely. "Fine. It was about Eponine. Other than that, my lips are sealed." With that, he grabbed the door knob again but I didn't let go of his arm since the first time so I pulled him back. "What is _with_ you?" He asked, obviously annoyed of our behavior. "About Eponine? What about her?" I asked. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry but this is personal and I can't just say the issue for the whole world to know."

"Oh, yeah? Why can't you?" 'Sette asked after she 'recovered' from her outburst. "Like I said, it's personal."

"How personal is it?" I asked. "Very personal? Or you just don't want to admit that you actually like Eponine and you're fighting to get her back just because Montparnasse was her ex."

"I don't like her, Musichetta. And how exactly did you know about her ex?"

"Yes, you do, Enjolras and I know because I know and I'm her best friend so I know everything."

"Give me a break, will you? I said I don't like her and that's _me_ who's talking. Not you. I'm the person you think likes Eponine. Not you. Understand?"

"Look, Mister. I don't waste my time talking to you just to let you throw stupid and idiotic phrases at me and Cosette. We are helping you but you just don't know that. We are trying to-"

"YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHY WE FOUGHT? IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR BEST FRIEND! SHE'S PRETTY, SHE'S SMART AND I LOVE HER! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO KNOW! NOW STOP BUGGING ME!" With that, he jerked my hand off of his arm and went into the clinic, leaving me and 'Sette confused. "Did he just say 'she's pretty, she's smart and I love her'?" 'Sette asked me, scratching her blonde hair. "Oh my God! He said he loves her! 'Sette! He actually said that he loves her!" I exclaimed, hugging 'Sette as we jumped up and down in excitement to tell Eponine that.

* * *

Enjolras' POV

I entered the clinic after the asshole Montparnasse and sat down on a chair. Then, I saw Eponine on a bed. _Why is she here?_ Nurse Victurnien finally came over and gave one ice package to each of us and told us to put it on our eyes. "Your eyes are bruised. I can't apply any cream or medicines on it so leave it alone and let it heal." Nurse Victurnien said as she went to check on the other students that were there. Suddenly, I heard a groan. It was from Eponine and as I looked to her direction, she was already sitting up. She looked around the room and then spotted me. My jaw dropped when I saw her cheeks. They were bruised and her under eyes were swollen. "Ep! What are you doing here? Came to see me?"Montparnasse said. She frowned. "If I fucking came to see you, would I be in bed? How stupid can you get?" Montparnasse shrugged and turned to me with an evil grin spread on his face. "She's choosing me, pretty boy. Fuck off." He said loudly enough that Eponine heard. "What did you just say?! All that fighting…was because of…me?! You were fighting over me?!" She almost screamed as she went nearer to her last sentence. "WELL, GUESS WHAT? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANY OF YOUR SHIT! I'M NOT, NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE ANY OF YOURS'! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!" She got out of bed and ran out of the clinic. "_I_ was yours! Remember? We dated!" Montparnasse shouted after she ran out. _Can't that bastard get enough?_ Hurt swelled up inside of me and for the first time in my life, I wanted to just cry and never stop. I couldn't hold it anymore and sat there, absently playing with the ice package in my hand. "I know you're dating Melanie. It's just that obvious." I said, breaking the awkward silence. He turned to me, confusion spread on his face as if asking, 'Why the hell are you talking to me?' but I didn't care much. "So? I wouldn't imagine why you'd give a damn about my love life." He said, scanning the clinic.

"Why are you dating her? She cheated on me with you, by the way, and it's not like I was calm about it when it happened." I said, trying to sound pretty mad about it.

"I want to be popular and I've always dreamed of being so. Ever since Melanie took an interest in me, my dream came true." Then, he paused a moment before saying, "Why the fuck did I just tell you that? You lured me into this and now you know everything! Fuck you, retarded asshole!" He said and stormed off.

* * *

Eponine's POV

I ran out of the clinic, my eyes still purple and my cheeks still stinging badly. I saw Cosette and Musichetta standing outside. They were, for some reason, extremely happy. "What are you two doing here?" I asked them. Suddenly, their smiles got wider and they looked as creepy as the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I choked out a laugh then licked my dry lips. Something was wrong and I didn't know what was going on. Maybe Joly asked 'Chetta to marry him or maybe Marius asked 'Sette the same thing. Maybe their parents allowed them to have sex at last. Maybe they saved a princess or maybe they went back in time. I don't know! I just stood there, my mind wandering off somewhere else until 'Sette shook me. "Let's go back to our room. We have a surprise for you." She smirked as 'Chetta crept up behind me and put both of her hands on my shoulder, pushing me back to our dorm room. When we got there, we saw 'Ferre standing with Gav at the front door. I raised an eyebrow, which I was pretty sure Gav got what I meant. "He's just delivering me here to you." Gav said as 'Ferre, 'Sette, 'Chetta and I laughed at his choice of words. "What's wrong with 'delivering'? It's a word, after all." Gav said, pouting like a five-year old. "Nothing's wrong with it, Gav. It's just that you use it as if you're a package being delivered to someone. But anyway, 'Ferre, tell Les Amis that my dad's opening a new café today and it's called Café Musain. It's on St. Michel road. Please come to the opening party tonight because we need people to sing and dance and simply just entertain people. My dad's going to be delighted if you guys could do it." 'Sette said.

"Wait, Mr. Valjean is opening a café in St. Michel? Cool! I'll be there for sure. I'll tell the other guys and I'll call you if they agree." 'Ferre said, smiling widely. 'Sette nodded, unlocked the door to our dorm room and went in as 'Chetta, I and Gav followed behind. "'Ponine! Every time I see you, you either have a bruise on your cheeks or your cheeks are red. What happened this time?" Gav asked.

"I got punched." I replied, opening my closet, looking for clothes to wear for the party tonight.

"Who exactly would do that to you?" Gav asked, sounding really irritated. I turned around from the closet and faced him. "Gav, you don't have to pretend like you're my dad just because dad doesn't care about us anymore. I don't mean that I hate you or anything but we don't need another dad to replace the bastard that never cared for us and nearly threw us onto the streets. It's just impossible to get a good dad and mom for the rest of our lives. It's just that simple."

"But I don't believe that we'll be miserable for the rest of our lives. It's possible that we'll find ourselves new parents. Or maybe our parents will change…" His voice trailed off as he sat on my bed restlessly. I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Don't think about that. Just forget it and we're going to a party tonight, for God's sake! Enjoy your life because tonight's going to be fun." I gave him a reassuring smile before returning to my 'clothes-picking session'. "What are you wearing?" 'Sette suddenly popped up behind me. "Oh…uh…I'm wearing this one." I said as I took out the sparkly red cocktail dress that 'Sette and 'Chetta picked out for me for the dance. I didn't get to wear it because 'Chetta said that it was too sparkly and grand for a dance so 'Sette gave me her blue dress. "Wait, where is 'Chetta?" I asked again. Then I realized that she was in the toilet, changing when I heard her say, 'I'm here' from the toilet. "I still remember it. Well, me and 'Chetta are wearing the same dress we wore at the dance. What about your hair?" 'Sette asked, circling around me as her eyes focused on my hair.

"I don't know, 'Sette. Maybe you could figure something out?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Put it up into a loose bun, 'Sette. I don't know how to do it but I'm sure you do." 'Chetta said as she leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom, dressed in her green dress that she wore at the dance. Then, they forced me to sit on a chair and started working on my hair. "Uh…guys. It's only 1 o'clock and we haven't eaten lunch yet. Why are you already working on my hair?" I asked them as they stopped and I turned around to face them. "You're right. Oh, and I thought Azelma was getting us lunch, isn't she?" 'Chetta said, getting her phone out, ready to call her. "That's okay, 'Chetta. I'll text her." I said as I took out my phone from my pocket and started texting. Then, the door swung open. "I'm here! With the food!" Azelma shouted as she came in and closed the door behind her. "FOOD!" Gav screamed as he ran to 'Zelma and snatched the food from her. He ran to the kitchen with the 2 plastic bags in his hand. He put down the plastic bags and let 'Zelma sort them out. "Okay, so I've got fettuccine carbonara, grilled beef kebabs, salmon, barbecued chicken wings and pizza. Take whatever you want." She said as she took the pizza. I took the fettuccine carbonara, 'Sette took the salmon, 'Chetta took the barbecued chicken wings and Gav took the grilled beef kebabs. After we ate, 'Sette told me to sit on a chair as she worked on my hair. I absently started to chew on my lower lip as she talked. "Do you think Marius likes me?" She asked, breaking the silence. I nodded as she pulled a strand of hair and twirled it. "Of course he does. If he didn't, you wouldn't be dating." I said. She suddenly stopped working. "Who told you that?" she asked, clearly confused. "Nobody did. I just know because I saw you making out in Courfeyrac's dorm room when we were playing truth or dare, remember? I came in and you guys were kissing and it was surprising, really. I never knew you would be the kind of person who'd do that. Especially not you, Cosette." I said as I turned around to face her. She sighed and said, "Well, I never thought I'd fall in love at all. Then, I realized that to fall in love was something worth everything. The first time I saw Marius, I felt…different. He made me feel like I was special all this time." She smiled at the memory then turned to me. "You know, you've been supporting me a lot, 'Ponine. You're a great friend." She said as she pulled me into a hug. I smiled as I rubbed her back softly. "You are, too. And 'that's what best friends do. They look out for each other'." I said, laughing a little at how I actually quoted my best friend. She let go and laughed. "You actually quoted me, huh? Nice." She said as she motioned me to turn around and she continued working on my hair. "I'm ready!" 'Zelma shouted from the bathroom. She was wearing my blue dress that I wore at the dance. "Hey! It's mine!" I teased. "But it fits you so you can borrow it. Just for tonight, though!" 'Zelma nodded and told 'Chetta to help her with her hair. 'Chetta was really fast with hair. She only took 5 minutes to make a perfect bun on top of 'Zelma's head. 'Chetta sprayed some hair gel on 'Zelma's head and passed the hair gel to 'Sette. 'Sette sprayed some on my hair and said that it's finished. "Let's go to the make-up session!" 'Chetta said as Gav came running from the kitchen screaming, "Make out session?! You're all lesbians?! Oh my Gosh!"

"Gav! She said, 'make-up session'. It's when girls apply make-up to their faces." I said, standing up to get the make-up supplies and sat down once more and started applying make-up on myself. After an hour or so, we finished and it was about 4:30. "We look gorgeous. Come on, let's go." 'Sette said, pulling me and 'Chetta by our hands as I pulled Gav with me. He wasn't dressed formally but I didn't think it mattered so we head off to the café.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Again, reviews, favorites and follows are more than welcome! Enjoy reading!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't... *wipes a tear***

* * *

Enjolras' POV

"Nurse Victurnien, may I go back to my dorm room?" I asked the nurse as she came by to check me. "Of course, Enjolras. Just leave the bruise alone because if you mess with it, it can get worse. But yes, you can go back." She replied as I quickly put the ice package down on the chair. She grabbed me by the arm before I could reach the door. "Tell Eponine that she shouldn't have gone out of here before I said she could, tell Grantaire that he has to come and see me for rehab, tell Courfeyrac that he will probably need a condom but as long as he's not having sex, it's fine. And, tell Combeferre, Feuilly, Jehan, Marius, Cosette, Joly, Musichetta, Bahorel and Bossuet that I'll be seeing each of them next week for a normal check up." She said as she let go of my arm. _Wow, she really know every one of us._ "Alright, nurse Victurnien. See you later!" I said as I waved and ran out the clinic. When I got to my dorm room, the door wasn't locked. I quickly dialed 'Ferre's number and waited for him to answer because I wasn't too sure if a burglar had burst into our room and left the door open or if it was just 'Ferre who left it open. "Hi, Enj." He answered but the voice didn't come from my phone. It came from the door which was right in front of me. I hugged him and said, "Thank goodness it's not a burglar! I thought he'd steal the shit out of us." I let go as 'Ferre laughed. "Whoa! You look like a panda! What happened?" he asked. "Oh, right. My eye. It's…uh…someone punched me. It hurts but it's getting better." 'Ferre's eyes widened. "Who?"

"A guy called Montparnasse or something. He's Eponine's ex and he's dating Melanie. He's a real wrestler, man." I said as 'Ferre led me inside. I stopped dead when I saw all the Les Amis there. "What the hell…?" I blurted out. "…Are you doing here?" I added at the end so it didn't look too bad. Joly was the first to react. "Oh my Gosh! Enjolras! Sit on the sofa, now! Someone get me my medical supplies!" Joly exclaimed as everyone started going crazy. "STOP!" I shouted the loudest I could. Everyone stopped wherever they were and stared at me, mouths closed. "I just got punched. It's nothing big. It's not like I'm going to die or anything. I'm in perfect shape…sort of." I said as I stood up to get water from the kitchen. "Wait, Enjolras. I have an announcement. That's why I had all of you gathered here." 'Ferre said. I scoffed. "'In the name of the student council, there will be another dance coming up.' Hooray! What a surprise, 'Ferre!" I said sarcastically, quoting 'Ferre in the first part. "No, it's not about the dance. Mr. Valjean, aka Cosette's dad, is opening a new café down on St. Michel and tonight is the opening party. He wants us to go and sing. Maybe dance, too but it's just to help Mr. Valjean. Please?" 'Ferre said, looking a bit more serious. Everyone exchanged glances and nodded approvingly. I was the only one who didn't. I shook my head rapidly. I wasn't exactly a party lover and I didn't really like parties because all people do in parties was get drunk and then do stuff they're not supposed to. It was just not my type of thing. Everyone looked at me, expecting an answer. "No." I said. Everyone groaned. "Why? Parties are fun. You've never been to one, have you?" Bossuet said. "Well, you go there just to get yourself injured, Bossuet." Feuilly said as Bossuet frowned. "Excusez-moi, Monsieur, but I do not get injured!" Bossuet shouted. Bossuet was quite an unlucky person and he didn't like being made fun of about that. "Guys! Stop it. So, Enjolras. Please? Come with us because if you don't, you'll regret it." Marius said. "Please? Pretty please? I'll write a poem for you." Jehan said. "Just say yes because you're holding us back. We need to dress up if we're going. So what do ya say, friend?" Bahorel said. "Fine." I said, trying to sound bothered. Everyone cheered and started to get dressed. After an hour, we headed off.

* * *

Eponine's POV

I, 'Chetta, 'Sette, 'Zelma and Gav arrived in front of the newly opened café. It looked like a normal nightclub on the outside but it was pretty big. There were colorful lights flashing around, just like at the Golden Globes or the Oscars, and there was a long red carpet that ended at the end of the pavement. _There is probably going to be celebrities here…_ We walked down the red carpet and into the café. I was amazed at the inside. There were no people, there was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the lights were turned down, the floor was made up of medium-sized dark blue tiles, the ceiling was painted purple, the tables and chairs scattered around the café, an acoustic version of Michael Jackson's 'Billie Jean' playing in the background and a dance floor in the middle. Then, my eyes wandered to the stage. Yes, the stage. I've always had stage fright…well, if only I've ever actually been on a stage. There was a huge disco ball on the ceiling, aligning with the dance floor. The thought of me singing in front of a lot of people on stage made my hands wet. I didn't even know what to sing! "Eponine!" 'Sette shouted from the other side of the café. I made my way over to the table where she was standing at with 'Chetta, 'Zelma and Gav. "This table is the table we're going to be sitting at. I told my dad that there are about 15 of us." 'Sette said. "Great. What time is it?" I asked since I didn't have a watch. "It's 6 o'clock. The guests will be coming at about 6:30 or so. Are you ready?" 'Sette asked us. I shook my head. "Not me. I don't even know what to sing. How am I supposed to sing if I've never been on a stage before? And there's going to be a crowd of famous people. How am I supposed to do this?" I asked, clearly stressed out and I had no idea what I was going to do or what was going to happen. "It'll be okay, trust me. We are going to be here for you. 'That's what friends are for. Best friends look out for each other.'" 'Chetta said, quoting 'Sette again. 'Sette laughed. "Why do you guys quote me so much?" she asked, looking at the entrance door. "I think the people are here." 'Zelma said. 'Sette took out her phone and called her dad, Mr. Valjean. A minute later, Mr. Valjean appeared from the kitchen. I figured that it was probably the back door since the front one had loads of people standing there. But after Mr. Valjean, came Les Amis. I completely forgot that they were coming. _What am I going to do? Enjolras is here and he's the last person I want to see!_ 'Sette simply led them to the table and all of us, except Mr. Valjean, sat down. I sat down between Gav and 'Chetta. I wasn't aware that there was still a place for Enjolras to sit across from me but when I realized that, it was too late. I felt myself stiffen as the stampede of people came into the café. I looked around and saw nobody that I knew. As everyone settled in their seats, Mr. Valjean went up to the stage with a microphone in his hand and the music went off. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Jean Valjean, the owner of this café. First of all, I would like to thank my daughter, Cosette, for giving me the idea to open this cafe. I would also like to thank the staff and everyone who helped me on this. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for coming and enjoy your evening." He said and walked back to our table. Marius and Cosette climbed on stage. "Good evening everyone. Tonight we're going to have some entertainment for you all to enjoy." Marius said. Then, the backing track of 'L-O-V-E' by Nat King Cole started. _What song am I going to sing?! _The question kept running in my mind over and over again. As they started singing, the food came. The food looked delicious and they looked as if they've been served to the King and Queen before they served it to us. I couldn't help but glance continuously at Enjolras. Every time I did, I mentally slapped myself. I decided to occupy myself by talking to Gav or 'Chetta since they were beside me. After Marius and 'Sette finished their song, they came back to the table as people clapped. "We came to a decision to choose Bahorel to go next, singing a One Direction song." 'Sette said, smirking at Bahorel. Bahorel hated One Direction and he said that if anyone ever made him sing a One Direction song, he'd beat them up. I guess 'Sette was testing him if he really wanted to beat _her_ up since she was a girl. "Fine. Which one?" Bahorel asked, rolling his eyes as he stood up from his chair. "One thing since that's the only song in my head right now." Marius said. "I hate you Marius. You, too, Cosette." Bahorel said as he walked to the DJ and told him what song he was singing. Then, he walked onto the stage and started singing. When he got to the refrain, he looked like he enjoyed it because he was seriously dancing his ass off. I almost choked on my food because it was really hilarious. When he finished, he came straight down to the table. "I'm choosing Grantaire to sing...Taylor Swift." Bahorel said, taking a seat. Grantaire wasn't drinking, surprisingly, and he was pretty sober. Grantaire nodded and did what Bahorel did before. He started singing 'I knew you were trouble' and we all laughed. Then, Grantaire, after he finished the song, came down and chose 'Chetta and Joly to sing 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion. They went on stage and started singing. As that was happening, people started to get up from their seats and go to the dance floor._ Oh God, no. _Marius and 'Sette and Courf and 'Zelma were one of the people who went. I stayed at my seat, not knowing what else to do than that. "Hey, Gav. What song do you think is the best for me?" I asked.

"Well, you could do a duet with _someone_..." Gav said in a very flirty way, smirking in the direction of Enjolras. Thank God he wasn't looking or else there would've been further discussions. "I'm being serious and desperate here so please be more helpful, thank you." I said as 'Chetta and Joly finished. They walked down and stood together at the table, smiling like complete idiots. "We choose...Ep." Joly said.

"Not only Ep...but Ep and Enj!" 'Chetta said, giggling. My head snapped from the couple to Enjolras. We stared at each other for a moment in confusion. "Why us?" He finally asked the couple. Joly and 'Chetta exchanged glances and said in unison, "Just go up!" I sighed as I and Enjolras got up from our seats but 'Chetta grabbed both of our arms. "We want you to sing 'As long as you're mine' from Wicked." She said as our jaws dropped. "WHAT?!" We said at the same time. "You heard us." Joly said, pushing us towards the stage. To my surprise, it appeared that they already told the DJ the song. I shifted awkwardly as everyone started to clap and the music started. I held the microphone tightly in my sweaty hands as I started singing.

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

I froze as Enjolras started singing. His voice was just...downright sexy. I could've sworn that, if any girl were to hear him, she'd be fainting.

_Maybe I'm brainless_  
_ Maybe I'm wise_  
_ But you've got me seeing_  
_ Through different eyes_  
_ Somehow I've fallen_  
_ Under your spell_  
_ And somehow I'm feeling_  
_ It's up that I fell_

I wondered if there was anything I could do to get out of the kissing part because I knew that people would expect it from us.

_Every moment_  
_ As long as you're mine_  
_ I'll wake up my body_  
_ And make up for lost time_  
_ Say there's no future_  
_ For us as a pair_  
_ And though I may know_  
_ I don't care_  
_ Just for this moment_  
_ As long as you're mine_  
_ Come be how you want to_  
_ And see how bright we shine_  
_ Borrow the moonlight_  
_ Until it is through_  
_ And know I'll be here_  
_ Holding you_  
_ As long as you're mine_

"What is it?" He asked, following the 'script'. "It's just...for the first time...I feel...wicked." I said and people started clapping as Mr. Valjean came up onto the stage and took the microphone from us. We sat down in our seats as Les Amis started smiling and giggling. "What? At least we didn't kiss like Fiyero and Elphaba did!" Enjolras said. Everyone started laughing. "Well maybe that's a bad thing!" Jehan teased. "Maybe you actually should've!" Courf said, bumping knuckles with Marius. Bossuet groaned and handed a 10 euro coin to Feuilly. "Are you serious?! You two were betting about whether or not we'll kiss?! Gosh, guys!" I said, sinking in my seat. Suddenly, Mr. Valjean cleared his throat into the microphone. "Now is the time when we will have some music and some groovy dancing!" He announced as everyone who didn't get up the first time got up and some upbeat song started. "'Ponine, can I go dance with the cute girl over there? She's my age." Gav asked me as I turned to him. "Wait-What? How did you know her age?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly and said, "I talked to her when you and Enjolras were singing."

"Fine. As long as you guys don't go too far." I said as he ran off. That left me with Enjolras at the table. I didn't want to talk to him and I was trying my hardest to keep myself occupied and distracted but I didn't succeed. "I know you're avoiding me." He suddenly spoke up. I didn't know how to answer so I just shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry. The fight was stupid and it was useless, really." He continued. I stared absently at the table and nodded. "Why don't you talk to me? Seriously, I didn't know you were a person to hold such a grudge." I felt his eyes on me and I finally looked up. "I'm overwhelmed." I finally spoke. "Overwhelmed? How is that overwhelming?" He asked. I shrugged. "Looks like people are having fun." I said, looking at the people who were dancing to 'Disco Inferno' as the disco ball spun with its colors shining to the walls of the cafe. "What are you waiting for? Get up there!" He said, flashing me a smile. _Oh my God! That's the most charming smile ever! I'm melting! _What the fuck?! I pinched my own arm under the table and shook my head. "Thank you but no thank you. I don't dance." I said awkwardly. Why was I even talking to him? "That doesn't matter. It's more fun to dance than to sit around doing nothing for the rest of the night. After all, we still have 8 hours to go." He said. I finally gave up and walked to the dance floor. He stayed there, writing some things and probably doing homework. I felt the urge to pull him out of his seat and force him to loosen up and have fun. I went back to the table and said, "It's more fun to dance than to sit around and do homework that is not even due on Monday." I put my hands on my hips and waited for an answer. "Well, I don't dance and what I'm doing is due on Monday so I have no excuse of not doing it." He said, not looking up from his papers. "Then, I'm going to have to force you." I said as I snatched the pen from his hand and the papers. "Look, it's not that I like to do this but it's what I've been trained to do so get up or get hurt." I said once more as he finally stood up. Then, some Spanish music started and everyone started dancing. I watched as everyone switched partners, then switched again after dancing for a couple of steps. I grabbed Enjolras by the hand and ran to find myself another partner, which I saw Courf and 'Zelma looking for a partner for themselves. I waved as they came over to us and 'Zelma quickly grabbed Enjolras as Courf grabbed me. "So, how is it going with you and Azelma?" I asked Courf as we danced.

"Well, it's been okay." He replied, looking somewhat solemn. I usually see him laughing or being cheesy but that night, he was different. "What's wrong? You don't seem happy." I said, concern in my voice. "Well, you must promise me not to tell anyone...but I'm starting to think that the flirty stuff I'm doing is making me look bad and making Azelma look bad because she's my girlfriend. I figured maybe I have to break up with her because I'm just embarrassing her for nothing." He explained.

"Don't worry, Courf. I know 'Zelma. She doesn't mind if her boyfriend embarrasses her. She'd actually think of it as a joke. So you're pretty lucky to have her as a girlfriend." I said as he smiled. "Thanks, Ep." He said as everyone changed partners. I spun around and ended up with someone who had a lemon scent, brown shoes, he wore a suit, just like everyone else and he was blonde. I didn't exactly see who it was but as I spun to change partners, like everyone else, I saw the blonde man who finally was paired up with me. "Oh, hi, Ep." The man said. How did he know my name? I soon realized who the voice was coming from. "Does it have to be you, Enjolras?" I pretended to groan. He laughed and said, "What was Couf talking to you about? I saw him a little...depressed. Is something wrong with him?"

"No, it's something about him and Azelma but I can't tell anyone. Not even you." I said.

"I'm starting to think that Azelma is pretty drunk tonight. She was babbling about something about dogs getting crocodiles as their nephews and the minions in Despicable Me called her and said that they were at her house and they're going to launch a rocket there." We both laughed as the music stopped. We turned to look towards the stage and Mr. Valjean standing there, microphone in hand. "Thank you all for coming tonight but we've come to the end of the party. I look forward to seeing all of you again some time. Thank you again." He said as everyone started going out of the cafe. "Nice cafe, Mr. Valjean." 'Ferre said as we were cleaning up the mess in the cafe. "Why, thank you. Have a great night and see you on Monday! Don't forget, though, that you have the French assignment due for History on Monday!" He shouted as he went out of the cafe with Cosette. All of us went out and said our goodbyes. I felt someone tap on my shoulder as I was waiting for 'Zelma to finish making out with Courf at the front door of the cafe. I turned around and saw Enjolras. "Great night tonight. I enjoyed it." He said.

"Yeah, me too." I said with a smile as 'Zelma came running to me with Gav. "We're ready." They said.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Enj! See you tomorrow!" I shouted over my shoulder as I always do with him. He smiled and waved as I saw him and 'Ferre walk to 'Ferre's car.

* * *

R&R! :)


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N This chapter's not going to be _that_ eventful but just a really small spoiler, the next chapter is going to be an eventful chapter. Anyway, thank you to the people who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I can't be happier so have fun reading this chapter! :) R&R!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how many more Les Mis songs I sing, no, I don't...and no matter how many more Mulan songs I sing, I won't own that either.**

* * *

Enjolras' POV

I woke up in the morning, taking in the scent of 'Ferre's burnt toasts...No, it wasn't toast. Was it...garbage? Could it have been...vomit? Before questions of what the smell was started flooding my head, I heard a loud 'THUMP' from the bathroom. I quickly got out of bed and ran to the toilet. The sight was not too welcoming. 'Ferre was sitting on the floor, almost kissing the toilet bowl. I narrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow as I chuckled. "Well, this is rare. Drank too much last night and now having a hangover?" I asked with my elbow leaning on the sink. "Yeah. I didn't mean to but blame Grantaire for putting me into this state and challenging me to a drinking contest." 'Ferre said before throwing up again. "Don't bond with the toilet bowl too much because it will be depressed to leave you once you are done belching the shit out of yourself." I joked. 'Ferre snickered as he tried to get up. I helped him up to his feet and he looked as pale as anything. If Joly were there, he would've already start panicking about it. I and 'Ferre sat down on the couch in the living room as my phone let out a 'ding'.

_hey enj,_

_we r watching disney movies in my and jehan's room. u & 'ferre wanna come? _

_bahorel :)_

I don't know how people can actually get through this kind of stuff. First of all, the lack of capitalization is very unlikely to even pass an A- in English and the usage of words is inappropriate enough to make you want to stick yourself into the trash can. Second of all, who still watches Disney movies when they're in 12th grade? That's just crazy! I threw 'Ferre my phone and told him to read the message. "I'll go and since you're my roommate, I can't leave you alone so you'll go, too." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He didn't say anything but pulled me by my arm and dragged me over to Jehan and Bahorel's dorm room. 'Ferre knocked on the door as we waited for someone to come and open the door for us. "I hate you, Combeferre. Why did you drag me into this again?" I asked after banging my head on the door several times as I realized how stupid I was to the point where 'Ferre successfully dragged me there to watch stupid Disney movies. "Well, I jump at every chance I get to get you to loosen up." He said and let out a soft and fake evil laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Look, 'Ferre, it's not like I don't want to have fun on a Sunday morning but it's just that I have lots more homework and reports to do that's due tomorrow. I don't really want to do it, to be totally honest, but it's my duty and if that's what's going to get me a better grade and if that's for my own good then yes, I will do it gratefully. But to be, again, 100% honest with you, I think homework is shitty and-"

"Hi-wait, what? Did the person who got the most A's in everything and the person who never _ever _got lower than a B+ is saying that homework is shitty? Mes amis! We've got an unforeseen event going on here!" Jehan said loudly enough so everyone in his room heard as he opened the door. I face-palmed myself and went in, trailing behind 'Ferre as Jehan clapped my shoulder softly (whereas others would have done it a lot harder). He was the most mellow out of all Les Amis and he was more gentle than the others. Jocks used to pick on him because they thought of him as a gay when he's not but ever since he joined Les Amis de l'ABC, he was more or less 'protected' by us. When it came to friendship, we help each other no matter what it takes. Anyway, the room was really dark and everyone had a bowl of popcorn on their lap. I sat down on the floor, my back leaning against a pillow in front of the couch, next to Jehan. They were watching 'Mulan' and surprisingly, I started to think it wasn't as non-sense as I thought it would be. The movie actually made sense because Mulan saved China and she was the bravest Disney 'princess' out of all the totally idiotic ones. After one hour, the movie finally ended and I was pretty much enjoying it. "Could we please watch something more interesting? Like Sex and the city or a horror movie." Courfeyrac said.

"Well, I suppose we could stay here a little longer and watch some more movies." Bossuet said, bouncing on the couch like a little kid. "Yeah, let's watch a scary movie." Bahorel grinned, laughing softly.

"No! Let's watch The Notebook. It's the most romantic movie I can think of right now." Jehan said, looking lovesick. Everyone started arguing about what movie to watch. "MES AMIS! Quiet down a little and let's not have a war. Everything can be solved by negotiating and not arguing so let's have suggestions and see how it goes." 'Ferre said, calming the guys down. "I recommend watching The Notebook no matter what happens." Jehan said.

"I'm totally watching something scary." Bahorel said as Bossuet, Courfeyrac and Grantaire nodded in approval. "Then, we have a winner. Horror movies it is!" Feuilly said as he put some kind of horror movie in. "No! I hate horror movies. Every time I watch them, I get crazily scared and I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Please don't." I pleaded. "Fine! Let's watch Sex and the city." Grantaire said as everyone cheered. We only watched for a couple of minutes until Bahorel snapped the lights on and all of us groaned like we were vampires. "Let's play something or do something better because this is boring." He said, putting his hands on his hips. Bahorel was the hot-tempered one and the most impatient out of all of us. "Hurry up and decide, guys. We don't have all day!" He said impatiently. "We'll go down to the cafeteria and see what's going on there. Maybe we'll find ourselves another fight to watch." Bossuet said, grinning to me. I slapped his shoulder and he dramatically fell down to the ground. "Oh, dear! I'm dying. Please! Help me! I got shot!" He said, closing his eyes and letting his arms fall down to the floor he was lying on. Everyone laughed as I kicked Bossuet lightly at the waist and he whined. "Enjy! Stop hurting me!" He said as he was sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest, pouting. "Time's a wastin'! Let's go!" Bahorel said as he opened the door for all of us to get out. When we got to the cafeteria, it was noon and students were eating at their usual tables. We sat at our usual table just as the three girls came with Gavroche. "Hi, guys." Musichetta said as she sat down next to Joly. Azelma sat down next to Courfeyrac but as she did so, he avoided her gaze. "What's wrong, Courfeyrac?" Jehan asked as everyone at the table turned their attention to Courfeyrac. "Nothing. It's something I can't tell." He replied but Azelma took his face in her hands and turned his face to look at her. "I know you're lying. Just tell us what's going on. If you want to break up with me, it's fine. I mean it. As long as you don't cheat on me, I'm fine with anything you say or do." She said.

"I'm sorry, Azelma, but I think I'll have to...break up with you." Courfeyrac said, his eyes on the table. Azelma managed a soft gasp then sighed. "It's alright. Don't fret. I know you have a reason. After all, and I'm taking this from Jehan, everything happens for a reason." She said with a sad smile on her face. Courfeyrac grabbed her shoulders with both of his hands and kissed her. We all sighed as they pulled away from each other. Eponine, who was sitting next to me, leaned against my shoulder and sighed. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach but I tried to ignore it. "Why do you have to break up?" Joly asked Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac hesitated for a moment before saying, "I'm too flirty and I'm a playboy. I've always been like this and I felt like Azelma's changed me a lot since I started dating her. I just can't help myself at all and the girls flirt with me first and-"

"Oh, yeah? The girls flirt with you first? That's such a lie! I should never have been your friend in the first place! Do you even care about Azelma?! Do you even give a damn about her at all?!What an asshole you are! I just can't believe you!" Musichetta said rather loudly as she went red in anger. "I do care! You have no idea what I've been through so you don't have the right to judge me!" Courfeyrac argued back, standing up. At that point, Musichetta slammed her hands on the table, stood up, and shouted at him for real. "LET'S FACE IT, COURFEYRAC! YOU SWORE THAT YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE HER AND THAT YOU WILL NEVER EVER CHEAT ON HER WITH ANY GIRL! LOOK AT THE SHIT YOU'VE DONE! YOU FUCKING TOLD HER THAT YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH HER JUST BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON HER WITH SOME BITCH? THINK ABOUT HOW _YOU'D_ FEEL IF IT WERE YOU!" Musichetta screamed, yanking her own hair.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT MY PROBLEM IS AND IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN TO BORE THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! YOU COULD AT LEAST _TRY _TO UNDERSTAND BUT I KNOW THAT YOU WOULDN'T ANYWAY!" Courfeyrac shouted back with tears in his eyes and ran away. Azelma, however, followed him as everyone else's butts glue to their own seats. "Azelma, don't!" Musichetta called after her but she was already gone. Musichetta sat down and rested her head against Joly's shoulder, looking awfully frustrated. "Should I follow her?" Eponine suddenly whispered to me. "I don't think so. They need some 'alone time'. You know, to catch up with each other." I replied. She nodded as she continued drinking/eating her chocolate frosty.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Greetings! This is a filler chapter and I hope you all enjoy this. Thanks for actually reading and I hope it's not too boring but anyway, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what? I still don't.**

* * *

Eponine's POV

I watched as Azelma ran off to find Courfeyrac. _I thought I told him not to break up with her. _I remember talking to him about this issue of his and that I told him that she doesn't care about it but maybe he thought it was best for her if he did so. I turned to 'Sette, who was sitting between me and Marius. "What do you think will happen?" I asked her as she shrugged. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Les Amis, me, 'Chetta and 'Sette had an extra class of History after lunch every Sunday so all of us went together to Mr. Valjean's History class. I took Gav with me since 'Zelma was gone and she was the only one out of all of us that was free. As all of us sat in our seats, Mr. Valjean came in. The air-con inside was already on but he only went out for a drink of water. "Hello, Les Amis. First, I'd like to thank all of you once more for going to the party last night. Did you have fun?" Mr. Valjean asked as all of us nodded. "That's great. I'm glad you did. Anyway, let me do attendance." He continued.

"Do we even need attendance?" Joly asked. Mr. Valjean nodded and took out the attendance sheet from his bag. "Bahorel?" He called.

"Present, sir." Bahorel said.

"Bossuet?"

"Present." Bossuet said.

"Courfeyrac?" Mr. Valjean eyed the room carefully, his eyes not missing any person in the room. "Where is he? Does anyone know?" He asked. Everyone exchanged glances over and over as silence grew. "He's probably in the bathroom." Grantaire said, completely aware that what just happened at lunch was unmentionable. "Oh, well, we'll just start class without him then. Anyway, Combeferre?" Mr. Valjean continued.

"Here, Monsieur." 'Ferre said.

"Enjolras?"

"Here, Monsieur Valjean." Enjolras said.

"This is going to take long." I heard Mr. Valjean mutter under his breath. "Um…Feuilly?" He continued. Feuilly raised his hand as Mr. Valjean put, I assumed, a check mark next to Feuilly's name on the attendance sheet. "Good idea, Feuilly. Everyone, raise your hand when I call you name." Mr. Valjean said. "Okay, Grantaire?" Grantaire raised his hand. "Alright. Joly, Jean Prouvaire, Marius, Cosette, Eponine, Musichetta. Are you all here?" He asked and the 7 of us said "yes" in unison. "Great, everyone's here. Oh, and we have a newcomer?" Mr. Valjean said as he saw Gav. "He's my brother, Gavroche. He's in Middle School." I said and Mr. Valjean nodded. "The more the merrier. Anyway," He said as he clapped his hands together but the clap was really loud. Normally, it wasn't loud at all. Then, all of us heard a "BOOM" from outside. It was a gun shot. "Everybody, down!" Mr. Valjean said. All of us ran to the back of the classroom and hid behind Mr. Valjean's huge desk. The desk wasn't long enough for all of us to hide behind there so Mr. Valjean quietly split us up into two groups, one to hide behind his desk at the front of the class and the rest of us stayed behind the desk at the back. I stayed behind the desk at the back with Enjolras, 'Sette, Marius, Jehan and Gav. The other group was Musichetta, Joly, Bahorel, Bossuet, Grantaire, Feuilly and 'Ferre. Mr. Valjean stayed where he was before, next to the door, but he was sitting down on the ground. "Everyone keep quiet. We don't know what's happening out there so keep down and keep quiet." Mr. Valjean said as he turned off the lights in the room. "I'm scared." I heard 'Sette whisper to Marius. I watched as they kissed and cuddled and it made me feel lonely. I felt like I wanted that to happen to me, too, but I knew it was impossible. Suddenly, I felt like something was missing. Gav was there, but…Azelma! I struggled to get up because Gav was sitting on my lap and I was surrounded with Enjolras on one side and 'Sette squishing me on the other side, still cuddling with Marius. "Gavroche Thenardier, can you sit on the floor? I have something to do." I said as Gav sat down on the floor and I crawled out into the empty space but a hand grabbed my arm. The hand pulled me back but I turned back to see whose hand it was. "Where are you going?" Enjolras asked as I realized that the hand was his. "I have a duty. Now would you please, let go." I said, trying to shrug off the hand but his grip tightened. "You're not going anywhere. You could be in danger, Eponine. Stop trying to get away because you know that with me, that's not going to happen in situations like this." He said, looking at me straight in the eyes. I finally gave up after numerous tries. I sat down on the ground in frustration behind the desk as Gav started crying. "What's the matter?" I asked him, rubbing his back. "Where are 'Zelma and Courf?" He asked between sobs. I turned to look at Enjolras, expecting an answer from him. He shrugged. "Gav, it's not important. What's important is-" Enjolras' sentence got cut off by Gav's almost-shouting. "YOU THINK IT'S NOT IMPORTANT?! YOU THINK YOUR SISTER'S NOT SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT?! YOU PROBABLY NEVER LOVED ANYONE AND YOU WERE NEVER AFRAID TO LOSE ANYONE!" I tried to calm Gav down as he sobbed even harder than before. "But seriously, Enj, where _are_ they?" I asked, frantically searching my jean pockets for my phone then I realized my phone was all the way in my backpack at my seat. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and surely enough, it was Enjolras'. "I'll call Courfeyrac. Just don't move." He said as he let go of my shoulder, took out his phone and started dialing.

* * *

Courfeyrac's POV

I sat down on one of the stairs that led up to the classrooms behind the cafeteria. I tried not to look like I was crying but I still felt like I was a complete dork. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards where I was sitting. _Shit, shit, shit. _I put the hood of my jacket over my head and lowered my head. The footsteps were followed by, "Courfeyrac? Where are you?" It was Azelma. _Oh, boy..._ Before I knew it, she was right in front of me. I looked up and she raised an eyebrow. "I said I'm sorry! Don't follow me just to kill me, please!" I pleaded. To my surprise, she simply laughed and sat down next to me. "I never said I would kill you and I never said I was mad. I said I don't mind and I understand. Do you get it?" She said and put her head on my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Do you think...we can-" I started. "Be 'together' again?" Azelma cut me off. I nodded and started playing absently with my jacket's sleeve. "Yes." She said. I stopped playing with my jacket's sleeve and looked up at her. "What?" I asked, staring at her in disbelief. I kind of cheated on her and broke up with her but I wanted a second chance and she actually gave it to me when I didn't expect her to at all after all I've done. "Yes, we could be together again but there's one problem. I just need you to promise that you, um, won't cheat on me. Is that okay with you?" She said.

"Yes, of course. But why, 'Zelma? Why are you giving me another chance when I've done so many wrong things? I've treated you badly enough so why?" I couldn't help but ask. "I'd give you a million more chances just because I truly trust you from the bottom of my heart." She answered and smiled. _Oh, God, help me! The smile is contagious and I might get it, too! _I finally gave up on not smiling and I just felt like wanting to kiss her right there but I remembered that we just broke up and got back together again seconds ago. I opened my mouth to speak but I got interrupted by a loud 'BOOM'. Azelma jumped and clung onto me, her nails digging into my back. "Don't worry, we're safe." I assured her although inside, I was panicking. I took out my phone and checked the time. _1:20. Shit. _I was late for History class after lunch and I didn't even hear the bell ring. I held my phone tightly in one hand and my other arm was wrapped around Azelma's shoulder. My phone started buzzing and I turned it around so the screen was facing me. It said 'incoming call from Enjolras'. I picked it up and said, "Enjolras! Why the hell are you calling me?" I whispered.

"Why _wouldn't_ I be calling you? Where the fuck are you? We've been looking for you since you left us at the table, dumbfounded." He whispered back.

"Well, I'm sitting at the staircase that leads up to the classrooms behind the cafeteria with Azelma. Are you in History class?" I asked.

"Duh, yes. Well, I'll talk to you later when we see each other. I just called to ask where you are because we're worried." He said as I nodded to myself, muttered an "okay" and hung up. "We've got to wait here first until the coast is clear and I'll take you to History class, okay?" I told Azelma and she nodded. After about half an hour or so, we started hearing students talking and chatting outside. I took Azelma by the hand and ran up the stairs that were behind us with her trailing behind me. We ran as quickly as we could and finally reached the 3rd floor, where History or Mr. Valjean's class was. I banged on the door hard and tried opening the door but it was locked. Then, I saw Mr. Valjean come to the door and look through the rectangular glass window on the door and finally opened. He ushered us inside and closed the door behind us. "Where were you two? Oh, never mind just hide behind one of my tables." Mr. Valjean whispered. I saw everyone hiding behind one of the tables of Mr. Valjean's and did what was told. I pushed Azelma to the side where Marius was and I ran to the front of the room, where the other table was. We soon heard some people coming up to the 3rd floor and knocked softly on the door of the History class. All of us froze and started at the door. Mr. Valjean peeked through the same glass window and suddenly just stood up with no fear and opened the door. I inched closer to Grantaire, who was next to me and kept my eyes on the door. "The coast is clear, Monsieur. You and your students can relax." I heard a man wearing an unusual uniform said. There were a couple of them and they all dressed the same. I guessed they were some sort of police that were in charge of keeping watch when a gun shot is heard. Mr. Valjean nodded at them, thanked them and turned on the lights as the men left.  
"Alright, everyone. Everything is fine, no one got hurt and good news: you all can be dismissed from class." Mr. Valjean said with a smile. Everyone slowly stood up and exchanged confused glances. "But Mr. Valjean, we haven't learned anything yet. We haven't even started class yet!" 'Ferre said. Mr. Valjean laughed. "Thank you for being enthusiastic about learning, Combeferre, but we can't continue class because we've wasted more than half of the class hiding from nothing but that's alright. You are safe and that's great. Now off you go!" He said and all of gathered our stuff. We exited and went separate ways, back to our dorms. I was more than glad that all of us were safe and none of us were hurt and me and Azelma finally got back together again.

* * *

**R&R!** **Please let me know what you think. Thanks! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello again, fellow readers! Thank once again for everything and reviews are always welcome. I'd like to know how I did. Thanks again! R&R and enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I won't even think about it. **

* * *

Eponine's POV

I hate Mondays. It's the first day you go to school in the week and something always tends to happen on Monday. Not only that, but every Monday is the same. Boring and same. I woke up and saw 'Sette sitting on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and it was blurry. I rubbed them again and this time, I saw 'Sette bouncing on my bed as if my bed was a trampoline of some sort. "What's going on?" I asked, sitting up. She stopped bouncing and smiled as widely as the day when I was at the clinic. _That smile is seriously creeping me out._ I raised my eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "You won't believe it…but Igotacceptedintocollege!" She shouted then started bouncing on the bed again. "What did you say?" I asked, not hearing what she just said. She stopped bouncing once more and said, "I got accepted into college. Well, I'm going to finish senior year first then I'll go. Isn't that great?!" She said, hugging me.

"Goodness, 'Sette! Congratulations!" I exclaimed as I hugged her back. We let go of each other as I glanced at the digital clock on my bedside table. _7:05_. I went to the bathroom and quickly took a shower. I slipped on the 'Keep Calm and be a Drama Queen' T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I got out of the bathroom and told 'Sette to change. She went into the toilet as I went to the kitchen and I realized I left my phone on the table when it buzzed. I picked it up and read the message.

_hey ep_

_what hw do we have 4 math? forgot 2 do it lol but javert's gonna kill me_

_p.s me and 'zelma got back together (i dun trust taylor swift anymore cuz she said we are never getting back together)_

_couf _

Oh, I thought to myself. I started texting him back as 'Sette came out of the bathroom. "Let's go before we're late!" She said. I speed texted and sent it. I grabbed my backpack, put on my red converse shoes and opened the door as I waited for 'Sette to finish putting on her wedge shoes. We went separate ways to our lockers because we weren't in the same homeroom. When I got to my locker, I saw no-one there. _Where is everybody? _I tried to ignore the emptiness of the hallways and opened my locker door. A piece of paper flew straight out onto the floor and I fought the urge to pick it up. It was addressed to me but I didn't bother to budge. As I was keeping my stuff in my locker, it was getting annoying under my feet. I finally squatted down on my haunches and picked it up. It was anonymous for as far as I knew so I opened it. Than handwriting was far neater than mine and it was written beautifully, much like 'Sette's but if it were her, she would talk to me in person and not send an anonymous letter so I didn't think it was her.

_Dearest Eponine, _  
_I know we haven't exactly been friends since we knew each other. But hey, not everyone can stay mad at someone, right? I figured that dating your best friend wasn't that good of a decision, really. I moved on to a much nicer, more loyal, more handsome person, Montparnasse. I heard he's…related to you somehow. Well, I guess I was wrong about you because if Montparnasse is how he is and you're related to him then you must be the same. I'm really sorry about how I acted and how I treated you. It was a cruel act and I swear that I'll never do that again. But thanks to Enjolras, I broke up with Montparnasse yesterday. Anyways, I'm happy for you and Enjolras, though. He said you guys are officially a thing! That is so exciting! I can't wait to post the picture I took of you two together on Instagram. It's super cute and it's gonna make everyone so jealous of you! Enjolras also said that he is popular enough to flirt with girls now so he'll break your heart in a few days and he said that every single girl is swooning over him. Just warnin' ya!_  
_Cheers,  
Melanie_

I just sat there, confused. I slowly rose up from the ground and crumbled the paper in my hand as I felt air rush past behind me. It turned out to be just Enjolras, running to his locker, which is next to mine. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hi, Enjy." I replied, organizing my locker. I felt his eyes on my hand. I immediately felt uneasy and threw the paper further into my locker. "What's that?" He asked. _Shit. _"What's what?" I asked, trying really hard not to smile. "I could tell you're trying to hide a smile, which is currently unsuccessful for you, and you are hiding something." He said, looking into my locker. I gulped as he took out the paper. "Is this some kind of money-stealing process of your dad's?" He asked. My dad always loved to steal people's money to the point where he and my mom got arrested 9 times this year. Whenever they get caught, they, so far, successfully escape so that doubles it up every time. I was really lucky to even get into a school and learn. My parents were officially 'Thenardier' before they started committing crimes but they changed their last names to 'Jondrette' so in order for me, Gav and 'Zelma to survive without getting arrested and without people thinking we're related to our parents, we stuck with 'Thenardier'. "Fine. Since we've been friends since forever, it's a letter from Mala-Melanie." I said, quickly correcting myself from almost saying Malaria. "Why would there be a letter from _her_ to _you_? I mean, aren't you two enemies or something?" He asked, opening the paper. I stopped him and said, "Don't open it. It's…secret." He raised an eyebrow in confusion and I sighed. "You know what? Open it because it won't make a difference anyway." I said as he opened it and started reading. I watched quietly as he was reading. At one point, he gave the paper to me and pointed his index finger at the part where she wrote about our relationship that wasn't even real. "I did _not_ say that! How could she? I didn't ever talk to her after we broke up and she's making this up. Don't believe her because it is never going to be true." He said slamming his locker door shut, obviously mad. "Well, I have a feeling she just wants to humiliate either me or you. I guess that's how the popular crew works." I said, shrugging.

"But I just don't get it! Can she stop being a bitch for once? I mean, seriously! Behind her perfectly manicured nails, long blonde hair, long blonde eyelashes and her oh-so- blue eyes, she's just plain shit!" He said, almost screaming. I quickly took out my phone and went into Instagram. There it was. A picture of me and Enjorlas but it was obviously Photoshopped. I put my phone back into my jeans pocket and sighed. My eyes slowly wander down the hallway as I heard the sound of high heels clicking towards the lockers. There wasn't just a pair of heels, there were 3 pairs. I finally saw 2 familiar blonde heads and a brunette. Melanie, Adrienne and Juliette. _Okay, what do I do now?_ I turned to look at Enjolras, whose eyes were on the three girls. "What do we do?" I asked him.

"Do I look like I have an answer for you?" He replied, raising his eyebrows. I shook my head and pretended to open my locker door and started doing nothing. I whispered to Enjolras to do the same and he obeyed. The three girls were getting closer and I quickly threw the paper in my backpack. Then, someone closed my locker door, almost taking my face with it. I ducked before the locker door closed on me and I turned around, only to see Melanie standing there, her hands on her hips. "What do you want?" I asked, leaning against the lockers.

"Don't you like my final touches? I demanded everyone to stay out of the school because I need to talk to you two. Personally." Melanie said, snickering. Juliette and Adrienne mimicked her. I rolled my eyes as Enjolras spoke up. "_This_ is not how you treat your classmates, Malaria." He said, stepping up beside me. Melanie gasped dramatically and slapped him across the face. He fell backwards and hit his head on the lockers. I cursed under my breath and helped him up. "Oh, poor Enjy. His beautiful face got cracked." Melanie said sarcastically as she shook her head and put a hand on her perfectly powdered face. "Shut up, bitch! Why don't you pick on someone your own size instead of us? We have nothing to do with you!" I said.

"Didn't you get my letter? Oh, right, you're too dumb to even know how to open it yourself. Should I teach you?" Melanie said, reaching out to open my locker door. I slapped her hand as she pulled her hand back and gasped. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT ME?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?!" She shouted. I laughed. "You're a bitch, that's what you are, and I'm pretty sure everyone agrees on that." I said. She clenched her fists beside her and I could see her knuckles turning white. She suddenly screamed and almost tore her hair apart. She started banging on the lockers and Adrienne and Juliette took a number of steps back in fear. Enjolras stepped up from behind me and pushed Melanie down onto the floor. She kicked his stomach and the fact that she was wearing 5 inch high heels, he winced in pain. Melanie let out a cry as I slapped her. The incident mentally took me back to Homecoming dance. Only this time, she didn't slap me, she punched me. Right in the face on the left side, the same side she'd slapped me at the dance. I groaned as everything went blurry and I fell to the floor. Then, I heard a man's voice. "Melanie, what on earth are you doing?" It was Mr. Javert. _Thank goodness!_ _You're my savior!_ As Mr. Javert walked closer, the clear vision came back. "Eponine? Enjolras? Why are both of you here? You both have purple eyes and red cheeks. Melanie! I saw you punch Eponine. What was that for? I demand to know or else…TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE YOU GO! Oh, and I heard that you told everyone who already came to school to stay outside so you could _talk_?! That is non-sense and very childish!" Mr. Javert said. The first part had concern in his voice. The concern that I've never actually heard before in Mr. Javert. Maybe he wasn't as mean as I thought. Melanie didn't answer, she just snapped her fingers in the air and Juliette and Adrienne picked her up from the ground. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned to Mr. Javert. "I have nothing to say. They started it and I'm not responsible." She said. Mr. Javert didn't seem convinced since he just dragged her to Madame Fantine's office right then with Juliette and Adrienne trying to catch up with them. I sighed heavily and turned to look at Enjolras, who was clutching his stomach. Blood seem to flow out onto his hand. As soon as I saw the sight, I panicked. "You…you have blo…blood. On your…shirt." I was almost speechless. He smiled a little hopelessly and I helped him up to go to Nurse Victurnien's clinic. When we got to the clinic, Enjolras sank himself down onto a chair. Nurse Victurnien quickly ran towards him with me behind her. "What happened?" Nurse Victurnien asked him.

"I got kicked by high heels." He replied. Nurse Victurnien gasped and told him to take off his shirt. I gulped since I wasn't expecting that to happen. He glanced at me and I shook my head. "Can I not, please? I'm a little embarrassed. You know, with two ladies right in front of me." He told Nurse Victurnien as she nodded. "Fine, then lift your shirt up." She said and he obliged. I felt myself blush furiously as I saw his abs. _Holy crap! He has six packs! _Nurse Victurnien worked on his wound for a while as I waited. After she finally finished, she turned to look at me. "Eponine, dear, you have a purple eye and a red cheek. Let me guess, Melanie?" She said. I nodded and she started applying some medicine on my face. "There, both of you can go now." Nurse Victurnien said and we thanked her. As we were walking back to our dorm room, Enjolras said, "I kind of owe you an apology."

"Apology? For what?" I asked.

"For punching you when I and Montparnasse were fighting. I found out from Musichetta and Cosette just a few days ago." He explained. I nodded and said, "It was nothing, really. I know it was an accident." He chuckled. "You know, my mom went to Belgium and came back yesterday and I told her to buy some Belgium chocolate for you." He said, smirking. I almost squealed. Belgium chocolates were my favorite chocolates in the whole wide world. I hugged him and screamed. "Oh my gosh! Did she really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted. He laughed as I let go. "So when's it coming to me?" I asked eagerly.

"Hmmm… In about a year, I think." He said. I softly punched his shoulder. "Ouch! You hurt me!" He said, pouting. I laughed and flung my arm around his neck. "Despite your seriousness, your undying love for France and your obsession of overthrowing the country if you were in the French Revolution times, you're the greatest friend I've ever had." I said, putting my head on his shoulder. He drew small circles on my back with his thumb. The walk back to the dorms was a long one, for that matter, but it was comfortable and enjoyable overall. When we got to my room, he hugged me. "Bye and thanks for everything." He said. I smiled and returned the hug. "You're always welcome." I replied, letting go. He waved as he ran down the stairs, back to his own room. I sighed heavily and sank down on the ground in front of the door. All I had to worry about when I go into the room was if 'Sette will tease me again if she overheard what we said.

* * *

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update. Homework is just crushing my life into pieces. Thanks to everyone who's reading this at all and please review and tell me what you think. Anyway, enjoy! Thanks again! You guys are the best! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope**

* * *

Enjolras' POV

I drummed my fingers on the keyboard of my laptop in frustration. I glanced at the clock over the door of 'Ferre's bedroom. _8:30. _I had to type up a Biology report but I was hardly concentrating and I couldn't focus. My mind was wandering off to far off places beyond the barricade, back to the French Revolution, to Eponine... Wait, what? _I don't like her. I don't like her, _I thought to myself. But somehow, my mind kept denying and denying. I didn't know why I was even thinking about her. I shook my head rapidly and tried to continue the report but again, I was too distracted. I groaned and sank back into the sofa. Suddenly, 'Ferre came out of the bathroom in his pajamas and sat down next to me on the sofa. "What's up, Enjy?" He asked, reaching for the remote control of the TV. "The TV's not going to help. In fact, it's going to distract me even more, Combeferre. Don't turn it on." I said as I started typing again. I felt 'Ferre's eyes on me. "You? The mighty Enjolras? Distracted? Gosh, that's rare." He said, laughing a little. "Wait, are you serious? You're distracted?" He asked. I nodded slowly before I stopped typing and turned to face him fully. "Why is that? I've never seen you distracted from anything. Ever." He said with a little concern in his voice. "It's nothing. I've got something going over in my mind lately..." My voice trailed off as I thought about when Eponine and I were walking from the clinic to the dorms. _Wow... Maybe I really do like her. No, I don't... On second thought, there's a lot of things to like about her._ _ARRGGGHHH!_ The next thing I knew, 'Ferre was snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Wh-What?" I murmured.

"Hello? Are you even there? I asked you a question." He said, shaking me wildly. "I'm sorry. What was your question?" I asked, trying to catch up with what was going on. He looked at me suspiciously and asked, "What's wrong with you? I mean, being your roommate is a risk, as people say, but I've never actually experienced any of your...vileness. Anyway, that's not my point. My point is, I've seen you angry, I've seen you laughing-although it's really uncommon- and I've seen you sad but I've never seen you distracted. Is there something wrong? You know you can always tell me. We're best friends, after all." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder in a friendly manner. "I don't know how to say this, 'Ferre, and neither can I believe that this is happening." I said, looking out the window that was behind the sofa. Raindrops raced each other down the window and thunder was roaring loudly. "I'm assuming you _finally_ fell in love?" 'Ferre asked, smiling a bit more. I sighed and turned back to face him. "I'm afraid I have, mon ami." I replied, smiling. 'Ferre stared at me, mouth open wide, for a couple of seconds then almost shrieked. "THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! ASTONISHING! STUPENDULOUS!" He shouted, then squealed like a girl.

"'Ferre, calm down! It's not something serious. It's-"

"This is some serious shit, Enjolras! You FINALLY FELL IN LOVE!" 'Ferre screamed once more, running around the room and swinging his arms in the air. He picked up his phone and dialed someone's number quickly. "Excuse me? Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Jehan. He should be the first to know because it's love!" He said as he finally started talking on the phone.

* * *

Combeferre's POV

I started shifting impatiently as I waited for Jehan to pick up the phone. "Hi, Combeferre." He answered. _Finally!_ He sounded sleepy but I couldn't care less. "Hey, there's something I've got to tell you but you must keep it a secret. It's something very unlikely to happen." I said, smiling wide.

"Alright. Wait... Is it something about love?" He asked.

"Yeah, entirely love and you are the second one to know." I said.

"Okay, I'm ready. Before you spill it, I have so ask... Is what you're going to tell me related to Enjolras?" He asked.

"Yes. He-"

"ENJOLRAS IS IN LOVE?!" He asked quite loudly. I told him to quiet down a little. "Exactly. Isn't that something?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course it is! I don't-I can't believe that this is actually happening! Oh my God!" He said excitedly. I laughed at Jehan's reaction and told him I needed to go to bed. "Good night, 'Ferre." He said and hung up. I slowly walked back to the couch and sat down in satisfaction. Enjolras didn't seem too happy. I decided to lighten up the mood by smiling as widely as I could. "So, you're in love. The problem is...you can't be in love alone, can you? Who's the girl?" I smirked. His facial expression turned from an angry look to a nervous look. He seemed to be completely scared to tell even me, his best friend. There was something wrong with him for sure because first, he was distracted. Nobody ever succeeded in distracting him for longer than 20 seconds. Whenever he got distracted, it wasn't for longer than 1 minute and he always got back on task. And then he was being nervous when I asked him who he was crushing on. _Maybe I should drop this topic..._ "It's one of the girls." He finally said, relaxing a bit more than before.

"One of the girls?" I wondered out loud. Rain started pouring harder and I could hardly even hear myself speaking. He simply nodded and went to get a cup of cocoa from the kitchen counter. He sat back down and turned on the TV. "You didn't answer my question." I reminded him as he surfed through the channels. He stopped at HBO and Dracula was on. _Okay, at night? Seriously? _"One of the girls that joined Les Amis. Think about it." He said, looking down at his hands that were on his lap. I thought about it for a second. Musichetta had Joly, Cosette had Marius and Eponine... That's it! Eponine! I couldn't believe it! Enjolras and Eponine have been friends since forever and they hadn't had a crush on each other ever in their lives. I stared at him in disbelief and gaped. "Are you serious? Eponine is the one?" I asked, still not believing it was her. He still didn't answer and kept quiet. I put a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. He turned his head in my direction. "Don't be afraid to tell me, Enjolras. It's just something we never thought would happen. Especially not with you. How did it happen, anyway?" I wondered. He sighed heavily before lowering his voice a little. "It's complicated." He said softly.

"Just tell me. I promise to keep it to myself only." I assured him and I meant it. "Okay. I swear to God that this is never going to happen again because I never thought it would happen and I think it will never happen again. Get it? Gosh! I'm speaking non-sense! Okay, here it goes. I like her and don't be offended just because I don't mention her name but it's just that I can't think about her when I'm talking and I'm going to mess it up and my Biology report is due tomorrow and I didn't finish it but I don't give a damn and I can't do this! Don't push me if I can't talk properly, okay? It's not going to get me anywhere and I think I'm maniacal and I'm-"

"Enjolras, stop. You're literally blurting out non-sense and nothing that you just said made sense. Absolutely nothing, no offense. Pull yourself together and actually, you're freaking me out. I've 'listed' the emotions I've seen you in but there wasn't distraction, speaking non-sense or being in love on the list. What's gotten into you? Usually, you inspire people by your speeches and you get people's attention by giving your motivating speeches. SPEECH IS THE WORD, ENJ! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SPEECHES AND THE MARBLE MAN CHARACTER YOU ONCE HAD?" I asked, desperately wanting an answer but by the time I finished my sentence, his attention turned back to the TV. I snatched the remote from his hand and turned the TV off. "Hey! Law and Order: SVU was on! Why'd you turn it off?" He asked, making wild hand gestures as he spoke. "I need you to focus and nothing is ending in an argument so there will be absolutely no point starting and argument with me because Pacifism is just the way it is. So, tell me about it." I said. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the clock. _I feel an excuse coming up. _"I know what you're thinking. There's no way I'll let you go to sleep without telling me all about it. I'd even make you late to school tomorrow if it's necessary. So it's your choice but since I'm mean, I will be a fake dictator and let you not have a choice." I smirked. He let out a laugh that sounded more like a snort and turned to me. "We're not talking politics here. We're talking how severe this event is. I know me falling in love is not an event but-"

"How is it not an event?! It's so fucking obvious, Enjy! It is an event and it's a big one!" I said, trying to sound convincing. He frowned. "Would you stop interrupting me? If you want me to tell you the whole story then stop being Annoying Orange or else I'm going to sleep right now." He said as I laughed. Annoying Orange? I must have been very annoying so I just nodded and kept quiet. "Anyway, can I continue?" He asked as I nodded. "Okay, good. As I was saying, me falling in love might be a kind of event for some of us-"

"All of us." I couldn't hold my mouth shut. He slapped me on the shoulder as I apologized. "Anyway, all of us. I just couldn't think of any other way to put this but I think I started to like her since the fight with Monkeypar-whatever his name was. I'll leave it at that, then." He said, refusing to say anything else other than what he'd said. Frustrated a little that he wouldn't tell me more, I got up from the sofa and grabbed the cocoa mug that he was drinking from that was half-finished, dumped it in the sink and went towards our bedroom. I glanced back at Enjolras again and saw him typing away on his laptop. I realized I took a pillow with me on the way to the door of our bedroom so I put the pillow to good use. I threw it at him and he looked up. "What?" He asked, putting the pillow back where it was on the sofa. "Get some rest, man. Mr. Javert won't mind if it's not finished." I said. Mr. Javert taught Math and Science so he was a teacher for most of us. Enjolras opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him. "No, you're not saying anything. Remember? I'm the dictator and you follow my rules." I said, happy with what I said. He turned off his laptop and followed me into the bedroom, the laptop in his hand.

* * *

**R&R! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N OMG! Thank you soooooooooo much for reading and following and favorite-ing and reviewing! I may sound like I'm exaggerating but I'm not. I didn't think this story would go this far but still, thank you! Reviews are always welcome as usual. Enjoy! :D**

**P.S. All of this chapter is Cosette's POV and I wanted to kinda take a break from writing E/E (not because I'm bored or anything but just to show what's going on around the school) for just one chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be back to normal.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I am oblivious to Victor Hugo because he didn't let me own it... Just kidding. I'd be dead if I were him... :P**

* * *

Cosette's POV

I yawned as I sat up in my bed and stretched. I kicked off the pink blanket and hung my feet on the side of the bed. Eponine was still sleeping and I laughed a little as she snored. I stood up and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and sat down at the table that stood in the corner. My phone was on the table and I totally forgot that it was even there so I picked it up and went to the texts. There was a new one from Marius and another from Musichetta, which was probably from a long time ago. I opened the one from Marius and started reading.

_Hi, Cosette_

Even from the start of it told me that something was probably wrong. He never called me Cosette. Ever. I started doubting that the rest of it was good at all and how right I was!

_i don't think this is gonna work out if i am completely str8 with u but i'm gonna be. so i wasn't officially ur bf since the 1st time we saw each other. i didn't actually date u 4 all this time. i'm sorry but I was faking. i'm really sorry and if u dun forgive me, i understand._

_Marius_

How could he?! I thought he loved me and I thought he truly cared for me. But I was wrong and always have been wrong. I thought we felt a spark of love between us when we first laid eyes on each other…but I guess it was just me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, then onto the screen of my phone. I went back to my bed and dropped my phone into my backpack. A drop of tear was all it took for me to wake Eponine. I shook her softly before she opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep off of them. "What? Is it time to go to school already?" She asked sleepily. I nodded, rubbing my own eyes. _I shouldn't have read it at all because it is currently ruining my morning. _I left her to wake up as I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I sat on the toilet bowl lid and started thinking hard. I can't just leave him and find another guy because I still have feelings for him and I can't just do something stupid. I almost started crying again but I stopped myself. _I have to be brave. _I brushed my teeth and took a shower as quickly as I could. After I finished showering, I put on my pink mini skirt and a strapless pink tank top. I thought of wearing a pink jacket over the tank top to make myself not look too sexy so I came out of the bathroom and found Eponine standing in front of the door with her clothes in her hands. I smiled and walked over to the dresser and sat down on the chair that was in front of it. I combed my blonde hair and decided to put it up into a bun but I thought it didn't really match the outfit so I braided it. "Perfect." I mumbled to myself just as Eponine walked out of the bathroom. I turned to her. "Don't you ever take a shower? It seems like you don't." I said and took out my make-up box from the lowest drawer of the dresser. Eponine was wearing a gray 'Lady and the Tramp' T-shirt and jeans. Eponine is a jeans-obsessed person and she doesn't have any other type of pants. She just has jeans and, believe it or not, no skirts! Every girl is supposed to have one skirt at the least but she has none! Okay, maybe one or two but still. Eponine walked closer to me and stared at the box before saying, "I had no idea _that_ existed in here." I shrugged and pulled the lid up, revealing a pallet of brushes. I pulled the pallet up, revealing some more pallets of lipsticks of all kinds of shades and eye shadows of all colors. Then, I pulled a pallet from one side of the box, revealing a pallet of blushes from shades of red to pink to brown. I looked up at Eponine, who was standing, and smirked. She had her mouth open wide and her gaze was fixed on the box. "What the hell is this?" She asked. I frowned. "How could you _not_ know what this is?! It's a make-up box. Have you never seen something like this before?" I asked, totally confused. She shook her head as I remembered something. The place where she grew up in wasn't exactly a place that everyone would want to grow up in. She grew up in a small hotel that was run by her parents and they stole people blind. Her parents weren't exactly the parent material, either, and they didn't really treat her well. Okay, the treated her really badly. They beat her up almost every day and they didn't take care of her at all. I could tell she was glad that she got into a school and that she and her siblings were no longer in their parents' reach. Ever since she got out of her home, she told me that it was heaven for her. I remember when I first met her. We were in 3rd grade and I was a new student at the elementary school we once went to. She saw me crying in the corner of our homeroom and she came to comfort me. I saw the scars and bruises on her arm and got freaked out so I ran away. After a couple of days, I started to feel sorry for her and became friends with her. She never told me about her family until 7th grade and I think there are still some secrets she's hiding from me but I felt like I already knew enough. I started applying make-up on my face as she watched. "Hey, this might sound crazy but I kind of want a makeover, 'Sette. Do you think you could do that for me?" She suddenly asked. I stopped applying the pink eye shadow on my eye lids and turned to face her. "Of course, Ep. Why not? Just wait 'til I finish and I'll work on you." I smiled and went back to my make-up. After I finished, I told her to sit down on the chair I just got up from and asked her how she wanted her hair. "I have no fashion sense so don't ask me. You do whatever you want." She replied to my question as I shrugged. Her hair was very messy and it stuck out in all directions but after all, she woke up just about 10 minutes ago. I tried putting it up but it was too plain. Then, I tried releasing it on her shoulders and it was just right. I soon started applying black eye shadow on her eye lids and put on dark red lipstick on her lips. I stepped back a couple of steps and admired my work. She looked almost like a Barbie doll but prettier and she wasn't made out of plastic. "I'm done!" I said and told her to look in the mirror. I grinned from ear to ear as she gaped at herself in the mirror. "Oh my God. Is this really me?" She asked and I laughed. "Of course it's you, silly! That's what makeovers are for! To make you not recognize yourself." I said. I felt like something was missing but everything looked pretty complete. Oh, right! A manicure! I pulled out the bottom and last pallet from the make-up box that revealed a set of nail polish in all colors. I picked out a sparkly brown one and told her to put her hands on her lap. She did as told and I started putting nail polish on her small nails. After a minute, I finished and told her to dry her nails by waving her hands in front of a fan. As she did so, I put back the pallets in the make-up box and put it back where it was. I looked at the clock and shouted, "We're almost late! Ep, hurry!" I quickly put on my pink, 3-inch boots that went up to my ankle and put on my pink jacket as Eponine put on her red converse shoes. We grabbed our backpacks and hurried off to school.

* * *

"If you can't subtract or add, you can forget about Calculus. Understand? Now, let's move on." Mr. Javert said. I couldn't hold it much longer. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't because if I did, Mr. Javert would crush me into pieces and I didn't want that to happen. Next to me sat Eponine, her eyes focused on her nails. I grinned. _She actually admires my work of art! I am proud of you, Cosette._ "Miss Thenardier and Miss Fauchelevant. Would you mind sharing your thoughts or conversation?" Mr. Javert suddenly said. I realized that I've been staring at Eponine's nails for quite a long time. "Nothing, Monsieur. It's just that I…" I trailed off, thinking of an excuse. "No more explanations, girls. One more word from you and you know very well where you'll be standing if you do." Mr. Javert said before turning back to write on the board. I gulped before trying to copy down what he was writing but my mind danced off to Marius yet again. I couldn't stop thinking about the message and how we loved each other and how I used to cry with him whenever I was sad. But everything was a lie. All this time was a total lie and a complete imagination. I had everything…but I have nothing left anymore. The bell cut me off from day dreaming and I grabbed my stuff and went to my mom's office. I pulled Eponine with me so I wasn't so lonely and if something went wrong, she'd be there. I knocked on my mom's glass door of her office. The whole office was transparent and it was made up of glass. On the door, in gold lettering, said: Fantine Tholomyes, Principal. I waited a little before I heard my mom say, "Who is that?"

"It's me, Cosette." I replied.

"Come in." She shouted from inside her office as I opened the door and held the door for Eponine to get in then closed it. In front of my mom's desk stood two chairs and my mom sat in her huge chair behind the desk. "Hi, girls. Do you need something?" Mom asked us as we sat down on the chairs, me on one and Eponine on the other. "No, it's just that… Mom, do you know Marius?" I asked as she stopped whatever she was doing and turned to us. "Yes, I do. Did he do something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head, my blonde braid swinging from one shoulder to the other. "I…uh…I was secretly dating him and I kept our relationship from you." I said, looking down at my manicured-in-pink nails. My mom blinked once, then twice, then three times. "Why didn't you tell me? Marius is a nice guy and I'm pretty glad he's your boyfriend and not anyone else." She replied, surprising me. I always thought that she would be tough with me when it came to having boyfriends but it turned out, she was completely happy, even. "You know, he's not my boyfriend anymore. It's not that we've ever been together because we haven't. He was fake-dating me this entire time and I just don't get why he'd do that." I said, making both Eponine and my mom gasp. "I thought you said you were dating and now you're saying you never dated?" Eponine asked, obviously surprised about the news. "Darling, I'm sorry and I take that back. Marius is not as nice as I thought he was and you said 'fake-dating'?" I nodded solemnly as I felt Eponine's hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find another guy that's not as much of a _something_ as him." She said. I frowned a little as I kind of got what she meant by her _something_ and she probably meant 'asshole' but she might have thought it was rude to say a bad word in front of my mom, which is a principal to her. "But I still have feelings for him and I can't possibly move on. I just can't and trust me, neither of you would understand me. NOBODY WOULD! Not even Musichetta!" I said, sobbing as I ran out of the office. As I tried running as far as possible, I bumped into someone who I wasn't in the mood of seeing at that particular moment. Marius. _Out of all people?!_ All of my books scattered on the floor and he helped me pick them up. _How manly_… _Wait, no. This isn't the time to day dream!_ Everyone already went to their classes and the hallway was quiet. After a moment, I saw a hand in front of my face. I looked up to see Marius, offering a hand to me. I took it and stood up. The minute I was stable on my feet, I quickly let go but he didn't seem to want me to go anywhere. "Please, Marius. I need to go to class and I'm late!" I said, trying to get him to release his grasp of my hand. "Just listen to me for a second, Cosette. It wasn't me." He said. I stopped and turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't me who sent the text and you have to believe me because it really wasn't me." He looked like a puppy trying to get his master's attention and I couldn't hold it anymore. It was just too cute. "Then, who was it?" I asked.

"Adrienne wanted me to date her but I said I already have a girlfriend so she just stole my phone and locked me up in the supply closet. She wrote it to make you think it was me but I swear that it wasn't. Oh, and a janitor got me out of the supply closet after 1 hour of waiting in that painfully crowded-with-stuff narrow place." He explained. I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to my next class. I waved over my shoulder as he waved back. "Oh, and 'Sette!" He called after me. I turned back. "Yes?"

"You look gorgeous today." He said. I smiled and ran to hug him. I didn't feel like letting go but I had to let go sometime in the day anyway. I kissed him on the lips and quickly ran to my next class, leaving him lovestruck (I guess that's what you call a person standing alone in the middle of nowhere, smiling like an idiot and his face as red as a tomato) Everything was finally falling into place and everything was back to normal.

* * *

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey, there, everyone! Thanks again for reviewing, follwing, favorite-ing and reading this story! I couldn't scream that statement any louder than this so THANK YOU! I really appreciate that you actually enjoy this and it just makes me happy. Thanks again for the third time and just a heads up, I'll be updating more frequently this week. Thanks again! **

**DISCLAIMER: Not that I don't like Les Mis but I just hate it for not making me the one to own it... **

* * *

Eponine's POV

It was another lunch of another day. The cafeteria was crowded, as usual, and the tables were all occupied, as usual once more, and everything was exactly the same. It was quite boring to have everything completely the same, actually. I waited in line for the steak and fries shop as I saw two people kissing in front of me. _Seriously? In a food line right before lunch? People could easily get grossed out and lose their appetite. _It was a blonde girl and a black-haired guy. As the lunch lady cleared her throat for them to order and stop kissing, the two turned to face the lunch lady. They were Melanie and Montparnasse. _No doubt at all…_ As they waited for their food, Melanie glared at me and so did Montparnasse. Why the fuck were they glaring at me? I did absolutely nothing wrong and they were glaring at me as if I was shit! I ignored them and ordered my food. I silently prayed in my mind that Melanie wouldn't just throw her food on herself and blame it on me like in the movies. I let out a sigh of relief as she walked away with Montparnasse to their popular table. When my food came, I quickly walked to the table where Les Amis usually sat. "Hi." I greeted everyone with my happiest smile and sat down next to Enjolras, as usual again for the third time. "Hey, Ep." Jehan said, somehow trying to hold back a laugh. I glanced at everyone at the table and saw Combeferre, who had his face in his palms and I could see his ears. They were redder than blood! He seemed to be laughing so hard but I didn't know what or who he was laughing at. I figured out that he had at least something to do with Jehan because they were both either laughing their ass off or trying to hold back a laugh. "'Ferre, are you okay?" Feuilly asked. 'Ferre looked up and his face was… Okay, I could very well compare it to the poisoned apple that the witch gave to Snow White. Maybe even redder than that but a poisoned apple was the best comparison for that one. "I'm…okay." 'Ferre said breathlessly. He almost started laughing again but Jehan stopped him. "What the actual fuck are you laughing about and not telling me?" Grantaire complained.

"It's nothing, really. Forget about it." Jehan said and grinned to 'Ferre as we continued eating. Awkward silence fell and all we heard was people screaming in panic. "What's going on, exactly?" Bahorel asked as all of us shrugged. "Not a clue. Maybe there's a gunshot again." Bossuet said, laughing a little. He thought everything was funny and he didn't actually take anything seriously. After the words came out of his mouth, the lights went off. "Blackout, Bossuet, not gunshot." We all said in unison.

"What the fuck?" I heard Joly mumble. I grabbed onto the thing closest to me, which appeared to be Enjolras' shoulder. My nails dug into his shoulder and just wished with all my heart that the lights would come back on soon. "It's just a blackout, Eponine." Enjolras said, grabbing my hand that was gripping his shoulder. His voice was firm and strong but I had a feeling that there was uncertainty hidden in between. "We need someone to lead us out of here safely. Does anybody here know this place like the back of their hand?" Enjolras asked the other people at the table. "Me!" Gav piped up. I totally forgot that he was even there! I couldn't see clearly of what everyone's facial expressions were but there seemed to be rather doubtful expressions on their faces. "How could you know this place better than us? You've only been here for about a week. Like, I've been here for... Let's see...1,2,3,4-" Grantaire said, I assumed, counting his fingers as he said the numbers as Enjolras let go of my hand and slammed it softly on the table. "Grantaire, this is no time to doubt people. Gavroche is Eponine's brother, for goodness sake, and our only hope. We can trust him and-"

"Hey, this is no time to give speeches. Let's get going already!" Courf said.

"Everyone please stand up. Enjolras, I'll hold your hand, you hold Ep's hand, Ep can hold Jehan's hand, Jehan can hold Joly's hand, Joly can hold 'Chetta's hand, 'Chetta can hold 'Sette's hand, 'Sette can hold Marius' hand, Marius can hold Bahorel's hand, Bahorel can hold Courf's hand, Courf can hold 'Zelma's hand, 'Zelma can hold R's hand, R can hold Bossuet's hand and Bossuet, you hold Feuilly's hand. Is everyone clear on that?" Gav started to instruct all of us.

"Yes." We said at the same time. Everyone held their hands with their 'assigned' people and Gav started running. We ran and stopped, ran then stopped again, turned and turned and finally came out of the school. Nobody else was there probably because the teachers once told us that if there was some kind of blackout, we should stay where we are but we weren't the group who liked to follow _all_ the rules. Suddenly, a water droplet splashed onto my cheek. "What the-" I murmured under my breathe. I looked up to the sky and unfortunately, the clouds were all black and gloomy. _So much for a good day, right? _Seconds later, it started pouring really hard. "It's raining!" exclaimed 'Zelma. I watched as Courf draped his jacket over 'Zelma's head. I sighed. _He really does love her._ I glanced at 'Sette and the sight made me confused. Marius opened his umbrella and held it up over his and 'Sette's head, protecting them from the rain. I thought she said they fake-dated and then he was lying and-Ugh! Their relationship wasn't understandable at all. I put the thought aside when I saw Joly and 'Chetta sharing the same jacket. It was very...disturbing seeing the couples cuddling or whatever you call that. I hoped maybe Enjolras would have a heart but I didn't expect anything from him because after all, he didn't care about girls. Okay, maybe he did care for Melanie but it was for a short period of time and that could hardly be called 'dating'. Just as I almost sank down on the wet grass, Enjolras tapped me on the shoulder. "Yes?" I turned around to face him properly. He smiled (it was seriously the most contagious and the cutest) and simply put his red jacket in my hands. I shot him a puzzled look. "What's this for?" I asked. He pointed to 'Zelma, who had Courf's jacket over her head. I immediately understood and regretted even thinking that he doesn't care about girls. I draped the jacket on my head and crossed my arms over my chest. "Thanks." I said, smiling a little.

"Think nothing, really. That's what...best friends do." He said, patting my shoulder. "Or someone who wants to be more than your friend...erm...would do." I shot him a puzzled look as he turned away, blushing really badly. He hid his face in his palms and I grinned but I bit down on my lower lip. _Oh God. Did he just say 'someone who wants to be more than your friend would do'? Shit. I cracked the marble. _I thought twice about it and I felt victorious accomplishing something nobody ever succeeded in (Although Melanie was kind of an exception in that case). I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me. "Hey, it's okay. Just pretend I didn't hear that, alright?" I said as he calmed down and nodded. "God, why did I say that?" He murmured. I laughed as I put my elbow on his shoulder. I felt him stiffen as I did so. _Play it casually, Eponine. You can do this. Don't freak out. _I tried to look as casual as possible but inside, I was shaking and butterflies were in my throat and my stomach. I gulped as Marius shouted, "Hooray! The lights came back on! Let's go back inside."

"Non-sense. The lights didn't come-Oh." Feuilly said as he looked into the school through the front windows. Surely, the lights were back on but the rain was still pouring hard. All of us decided to go straight back to our dorms and not back to our classes. As I walked back to the dorms, Enjolras decided to join me since he said that he had something to tell me. 'Sette and 'Chetta walked back with us with Marius and Joly. When we got to my and 'Sette's dorm room, 'Sette hugged Marius and 'Chetta hugged Joly. They said their goodbyes as Joly and Marius walked back to their rooms. 'Sette and 'Chetta walked into our room without saying a word to me. That left me alone with Enjolras. "Uh... I know this is very and I mean awfully awkward but...uh...I kind of...um... I'm sorry but what I'm about to say is... It just makes me nervous." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. _Nervous?! He's never been nervous before. _He usually gave speeches and speeches about politics and History and Debate were his best subjects. I didn't ever know that he could be nervous. _Maybe I just don't know him well enough._ "You see...um...I just-" He continued before grabbing me by the waist and minutes later, his lips met mine. I closed my eyes as I was all numb. His lips were so warm and thick. I just couldn't stand kissing him just that deep. I wanted more but I finally got what I wanted when he pulled me even closer and deepened the kiss. I wanted to melt right there in his arms and wanted the time to stop so I could be in that position forever. His hands were wandering in my hair and then wandered to my back. My hands kept drawing invisible circles on his back and slowly threw my arms around his neck. His hands then went under my shirt and they moved in circles. I felt the tingly feeling when his hands reached my back from the inside of my shirt. His lips were still intertwined with mine, not breaking a single contact. I was breathless but I didn't want to stop. It felt so good and it wasn't because it was an accident. It was real. Much to my disappointment, he pulled away. I saw him running away as quickly as his feet took him and disappeared into the hallways of rooms. I panted heavily before turning the door knob of the room and went inside. I sank in my bed as I dropped my backpack on the ground. I couldn't believe what just happened. It took me about 5 minutes to gather my thoughts together and finally stood up and went to the kitchen. 'Sette and 'Chetta were talking about fashion and shopping malls. Those kinds of topics didn't really interest me so I just went to get a glass of water and sat down at the table on the only vacant chair. "So what took you so long?" 'Chetta asked me as she was reading a Marie-Claire magazine. "Nothing. Gavroche just wanted me to do him a favor. Just his homework, that's all." I lied. Both of my friends nodded and 'Sette offered me a box of grape juice. "My favorite! Thanks, 'Sette!" I said, taking the box from her. "You're welcome. I knew you like grape juice so I decided to stop by the juice bar and buy you this." She replied, smiling. I smiled back. "You just know me that well." I said and laughed.

"So I heard that Enjolras likes you." 'Chetta said, smirking. _Here we go again... _"Oh, really? I didn't know that." I said. I wasn't lying, though and I was completely honest. 'Chetta nodded. "It's true. So I was wondering if you felt the same." She continued. I gulped. I couldn't possibly tell her about the kiss and neither could I tell her the truth, I thought to myself. "Fine. Yes, I like him. He's just very nice and caring." I said.

"Is that all you can say about him?" 'Sette asked, raising an eyebrow. I groaned. "What do you want from me?" I asked pretty loudly as my friends stopped whatever they were doing and turned to me. "We want to know more about what you think of him. It's really not that bad, Eponine. Falling in love is normal and it's nature. Trust Jehan and his instincts about love because he's always right about those stuff. So, tell us about it and don't think we'll drop this subject that easily 'cause we're not going to." 'Chetta said, leaning on her elbow that was on the table. "Alright. He's been my friend since 1st grade and he's always supported me when I was in trouble or in need of help. He stood by me whenever I needed him. He is very kind and trustworthy. He's just plain charming, charismatic, loyal, and... I just can't think of any more words to describe him. He's everything to me and I feel like I... I love him." I said. I paused for a moment as I saw the surprised look on both 'Sette's and 'Chetta's faces. I slapped myself on the forehead after realizing I've just given everything away. "God! Why did I say that?" I mumbled. 'Chetta put a hand on my shoulder. "Ep, it's just surprising... But I know you can handle it just fine. You guys have always been cute together. Right, 'Sette?"

"Exactly. It's actually a match made in heaven! I can't believe this!" 'Sette said, smiling like a psycho. "Just promise me to keep this a secret between the 3 of us only, okay? I don't want Malaria knowing about any of this but I'm sure she'll have to know sooner or later." I said as they promised. We ate some pizza and talked some more about relationships. I regretted saying that it was a normal day because it certainly wasn't the most normal day that I'll have. I couldn't sleep that night just because the image of me kissing Enjolras was still in my head and the dream was taking over my thoughts again. _How wonderful..._

* * *

**R&R! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Hi again! This chapter is all Malaria *cough* I mean Melanie's POV. I'd say it's a bit emotional but she actually deserves what she's getting. This chapter is also Melanie telling her side of the story and once again, thanks to everyone who's reading, following, favorite-ing and reviewing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither Les Mis nor Miss Selfridge nor Mango nor MAC nor Estee Lauder nor BVLGARI nor Swarovski nor Louis Vuitton nor Steve Madden. Apparently, I'd like to because I'd be rich if I did... **

* * *

Melanie's POV

The morning already wasn't as good as I expected it to be. I woke up and saw Adrienne and Juliette sitting in the kitchen, avoiding my gaze. _What did I do? _"Good morning, my pretty little roommates." I greeted them, ignoring the fact that they didn't even look at me. "Your plan was stupid, Melanie. Why did you do it anyway? I mean, it didn't get that blondie guy of yours away from that brunette girl so why?" Juliette asked. I rolled my eyes. "Boo, you whore! As long as it's not as stupid as you, I'm better off with it." I replied as she shot me a dirty look. "I actually agree with Juliette. She's right, Melanie. Your plan was nothing but a little girl's plan to tell her mommy that her friend didn't want to play with her." Adrienne added. I turned to her in anger. "Excuse you? What in the bloody hell are you talking about? You always agree with me! Not _dis_agree! You girls are such bitches!" I said exasperatedly. It was just not right. It wasn't normal for my friends to express their feelings because they're too stupid to do that and they never will be able to do that. I sighed in anger and went to take a shower. It didn't really calm me down and it was disturbing me more than anything else. I quickly finished taking the shower and dressed up in my fuchsia _Miss Selfridge_ crop shirt and my hot pink zipper _Mango_ mini skirt. I put on my light pink dog-fur scarf and let it hang on my shoulders. I went out of the bathroom and straight to the dresser. I picked out a huge purple bow and stuck it one the top of my head. I let my blonde hair down and it swayed upon my shoulders. I applied some pink and purple _MAC_ eye shadow on my eyelids and put on pink _Estee Lauder_ lipstick on my lips. I searched the perfume drawer and finally found what i wanted; _BVLGARI_. When I finished putting on my diamond _Swarovski_ earrings that were shaped like swans, I hurried over to my bed, picked up my pink _Louis Vuitton_ clutch, put on my fuchsia 4-inch _Steve Madden_ high heels and went off to school. I wasn't in the mood at all because school reminded me of the blackout yesterday that I caused (Nobody knows about it) and the blackout reminded me of Enjolras and the bitch. I didn't want to go to school anymore and it was just annoying. My first period was Math and I didn't like it. I walked into class and felt everyone in my Math class' eyes on me. I was pretty much used to it because that's what popularity does to me and it just makes me feel sexy and wanted. I sat down in my seat next to Montparnasse and he kissed me. "Good morning, gorgeous." He said and winked.

"Excuse me, Ms. Beaumont and Mr. Montparnasse whom I don't know your last name. No kissing in class please." Mr. Javert warned us. I totally forgot he was sitting there at his desk. "Alright, class. Let's start-"

"Ms. Melanie Beaumont. Please go to Madame Fantine's office now." Mr. Javert was interrupted by the school's announcement. _What? Why do they want me? Is my hotness and sexiness too hard for the male teachers to handle? _Mr. Javert cleared his throat. "Ms. Beaumont. You heard Madame Fantine. Go." He said as I reluctantly picked up my clutch and walked out of the room. Madame Fantine's office was on the 3rd floor and Mr. Javert's Math class was on the 2nd floor. I climbed up the stairs and finally reached her office. I knocked on the door softly and waited. "Is it you, Melanie?" Madame Fantine asked from the inside of her office. "Yes, Madame." I replied as politely as I could as she told me to go in. I sat down quietly across from her as she stopped typing on her computer and turned to face me. "Why would you do it, Melanie?" She asked me, looking straight at me. Her brown eyes weren't the same as always. They were sharp and demanding and kind of scary. "Do what?" I asked, confused. I really was confused and couldn't help but asking. "Be honest, please, because I know when people lie." She said once more in an even more demanding tone. Then, I remembered that I caused the blackout and the security camera might have caught the action. _Shit! _"I don't remember doing anything, Madame. I really don't." I was lying this time and I just hoped that she would buy it. Unfortunately, she didn't. "Have a look at this video that the security camera took and I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about." She said, handing me a video camera. I took it from her hand cautiously and watched. It was a video of me, cutting the power source of the whole school off and causing the blackout. "But it's not me! I didn't do it!" I exclaimed, protecting myself. Madame Fantine snatched the video camera from my hands and put it in front of her computer. "You're lying, Melanie. I can see it in your eyes. Now tell me the truth or I'll call you parents and let them see the video themselves. It's your choice." She said, her piercing brown eyes still on me but they became scarier. "I swear, Madame, that I didn't do it! It's...Cosette! Yes! She has blonde hair, too! How do you know that it's me and not Cosette?" I replied, accusing Cosette so she could get in trouble. But I was clearly missing out on something. "I didn't buy those kinds of clothes for Cosette. She doesn't have those clothes." She said. I raised my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Cosette is my daughter. I know better than anyone else how she looks like and she does not look like this." She pointed to the video camera, the image of me cutting the power source off was paused when she said the last part. My jaw dropped. _The principal is Cosette's mom?! __Uh-oh. _"Is there anything bad you would like to say more about Cosette so I could tell her?" She asked, grinned wickedly. I gulped hard. "I didn't do it." I said, not giving up. "It's all a lie. I never even went to the power room in the first place. Besides, it was locked." I said in satisfaction that I actually made up a good answer. I thought she doesn't know if the power room was locked or not so I just made it up because it actually wasn't locked. _She wouldn't know anyway._ Madame Fantine choked out a derisive laugh. "Oh, so you think I'm stupid, huh?" She asked and laughed again the same way she did the first time. _Yeah, I'd say that_, I answered the question in my mind. "The power room wasn't locked, Melanie. I was the one to tell the janitors to turn the hallway lights off when it was raining the day before and they didn't lock it since that day and the blackout happened yesterday." She said. _Oops. _"Um...I...uh..." I stammered. _  
_

"So you're still going to deny, deny, deny. Poor you, Melanie, but I'm going to have to do what I have to do." She said, picking up her cell phone and a small phone book. I put up a hand to stop her but it didn't stop her from dialing a number. "Please don't do it, Madame. I beg you!" I said. She pressed end call and turned to me. "Well, then, what are you waiting for? Confess!" She said, slamming her hands on the table, causing her phone in her hand to hit the table. "I didn't do it! How many times do I have to tell you?!" I said exasperatedly. Her annoyed and angry expression turned to a sheepish smile. "Oh, you won't have to tell me, darling. Tell your dear parents." She said as she picked up the phone once more, dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. "Hello, this is principal Fantine calling from Victor Hugo High School and it's about your daughter. She's causing trouble in school and we would like to see you right now... Alright. Thank you." She hung up and gently put her phone on the table. She turned to me with a smug grin. "Happy now?" She asked. I humphed and crossed my arms over my chest in frustration. About 5 minutes later, my parents walked into the office. My mom had a horrified look on her face. "What in the world are you wearing?!" She asked, covering her mouth with her perfectly manicured-in-red hand. "Don't you like it?" I asked, standing up and spinning around.

"It's... It's hideous! Where did you get these?! I don't remember buying them for you." She asked. I mumbled a 'whatever' under my breathe and sat down on the chair that I got up from. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Beaumont." Madame Fantine greeted my parents and at the same time, cutting my mom off. My parents nodded and both stuck out their hands to shake with Madame Fantine. After they shook hands, my dad sat down on the chair on my left and my mom sat down on the chair on the right. They shot me disappointed looks and turned to Madame Fantine. "Madame Fantine, this is my mom, Clair Beaumont and my dad, Richard Beaumont." I introduced them as my mom shushed me. "Melanie! Shut up! You are in trouble and yet you have the guts to introduce us? How rude of you! Haven't I taught you enough?" My mom was clearly frustrated. "Your daughter cut the power source of the whole school off yesterday and that caused a blackout." Madame Fantine explained. My dad whipped his head to my direction. "Are you crazy?! Melanie, you are some serious trouble maker and you're a girl! What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs. "Melanie! This is what I call, excuse me, a bitchy attitude!" My mom said then turned to Madame Fantine. "What are the consequences?"

"What consequences?!" I asked as I sprang up from the chair. "You will have to come to summer school and you won't graduate this year. The rules are the rules. I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Beaumont." Madame Fantine said. _Omigosh! Summer school?! _"Um...Popular girls aren't supposed to go to summer school. Therefore, I can't go. Summer schools are for losers and dorks. I'm the most popular and I don't deserve to go." I said in a 'duh!' tone. My mom's hand suddenly went flying across my face and she stormed off, leaving me just like that. My dad didn't disagree with my mom much about that because he told Madame Fantine to sign me up for summer school in instance and left. "You can go back to class." Madame Fantine said, her smug grin growing even wider. I grabbed my clutch and stomped out of the office. I walked down the stairs and reached Math class. As I was about to grab the door knob, the bell rang.

* * *

Lunch finally came. I hurried down the stairs and bumped into Adrienne and Juliette. They walked right past me and pretended they didn't see me. "Excuse me? You _make way_ for me, slap heads, not walk right _past_ me!" I said. They turned to me then continued walking. I followed them until the cafeteria. When we got to our table, Juliette and Adrienne looked annoyed. "Quit following us, Melanie! We're sick of you and we're sick of you bossing us around everyday! Fuck off!" Adrienne shouted.

"Fuck you, bitch! You're not supposed to say that to me! Me, bitch, me! I'm the most popular, sexiest, hottest, sweetest and every other adjective that exists on this earth! You are never going to be a match for me! NEVER!" I said and slapped Adrienne. She gasped over-dramatically and slapped me back with her Dior clutch. "Oh. My. God. What did you just do?!" I asked her and punched her in the face. I heard silence around the cafeteria, then chanting. "Fight. Fight. Fight." The crowd chanted continuously. "Melanie! Fuck off, will you?! You damaged her face!" Juliette said, helping Adrienne up.

"You stupid bitch! You are so stupid! And dumb as an ass! I never wanted to be your friend!" I said. She slapped me and I pulled her hair. Suddenly, Juliette punched me and kicked me in the ass! I was furious and extremely unsatisfied especially the fact that I fell to the floor first, her high heels were 4 and a half inches high, my bow became black from the dust on the dirty floor and my underwear almost showed when my mini skirt flew up as I fell down. The crowd laughed as if I deserved it and still continued chanting like idiots. The three of us ended up on the floor of the cafeteria, slapping, punching and kicking each other with the crowd surrounding us. "STOP!" I heard a familiar man's voice say. We stopped and got off of each other. The voice's owner was Montparnasse. "Oh, 'Parnasse! You came!" I said, running to his arms but he grabbed my arms and kept quite a distance from me. "Wh-What's this about?" I asked him, stepping toward him one step as he stepped back. "Don't, Melanie. I saw your parents. They told me that you caused the blackout. Why? Why did you do it?" He asked me. I laughed. "Well, don't you get it? I dated you for the sake of dating someone. In order for me to be popular, I had to date someone and I saw that you were pretty hot for a normal guy so I chose you. As simple as that." I explained. He frowned and look straight into my eyes. _This is not gonna be good._ "So you just care about your popularity? That's all you care about? For a minute there, I thought you actually liked me...but I was wrong. All this time I was wrong."

"I like you, 'Parnasse, but I love my Enjy bear more and he doesn't give a damn about me. I'm trying to win him back. I caused the blackout because I thought I would impress him with my bravery and I succeeded. See? You're hot and sexy but he's hotter and sexier that you are." I said, winking over to Enjy, who was staring at me. I saw him roll his eyes and continued talking to his friends. As I started walking over to his table, Montparnasse grabbed me by the wrists. "We're breaking up." He said, twisting my wrists softly. I gasped and slapped him across the face. "And we are never ever getting back together." He whispered in my ear and stomped off. I smoothed out my mini skirt and adjusted my bow. I brushed my hair with the comb I carried in my clutch and walked over to Enjy's table. They were discussing politics. Yuck! I sat down next to Enjy and leaned on his shoulder. "What the fuck? Why are you here?" He asked as he scooted over to his friend's (I don't know his name) side and I followed him. "I just wanted to say that I love you. I want you back, babe." I said, touching his cheek. He slapped my hand and I stood up from the table. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I asked, blowing my hand. It was stinging and it hurt extremely bad. "I think I'm doing the right thing. Now go away because I don't need you here." He said. I humphed and stormed off. I sat alone at the table where the dorks sat. I was shooed away by the popular group so I had to eat elsewhere. Today was the worst day ever. First thing in the morning, my only and best friends ditched me, then I got in trouble by both my parents and the principal, then my boyfriend dumped me in front of everyone, and lastly, the popular group didn't want me to sit with them anymore because they found out I signed up for summer school when it was my dad who did and not me.

* * *

After classes were over, I went back to my dorm room and started packing my stuff into my pink luggage that was made especially for me. It wasn't found anywhere in stores so I had it exclusively. My parents told me at lunch to pack up my stuff after school and they were going to pick me up so I did what I had to. I took all my clothes and dumped them in the luggage. After that, I gathered my perfumes and make-up in a huge transparent bag and put it in the luggage. I went on to the shoes and then the accessories. After an hour, I finally finished packing. I looked around the room for the last time and left the room with the luggage. I closed the door behind me and saw my parents. "Oh, great. You're ready. Let's go." My mom said, still avoiding eye contact with me. I followed my parents to our Mercedes and my dad opened the trunk for me to put the luggage in. I left the luggage for my dad to put it in and opened the backseat door. I climbed into the car and crossed my legs at the ankle. My mom was already sitting in the front seat and my dad got into the driver's seat. As my dad was driving back to our house, we had a conversation. "I know we didn't tell you this before but... We're making you home-schooled until summer break. We decided you can't go to real school anymore so that's what you get for causing trouble. We told you to pack up, yes, but you're not going to another school. It's what we have to do, Melanie." My dad said. I almost cried. "But I thought you said-"

"We didn't say anything, Melanie Beaumont. You are going to be home-schooled and that's final!" My mom said as my dad pulled up in our garage. I hadn't been home since a long time and I didn't particularly miss it. I got out of the car and went straight into the house. I climbed up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I started crying on my bed when the thought of not seeing my friends anymore popped into my head. All those years that I've been friends with them and they suddenly ditched me today. Why was that? Because I had a plan and the plan led to, let's face it, disaster. I had nobody to talk to. My friends ditched me, my boyfriend broke up with me, the popular group didn't want me in there anymore and even my own parents didn't want to have eye contact with me. This is hell! I sobbed until I fell asleep. I hoped this won't happen but it already did and I blew my one and only chance to become the most popular girl in school although I already was.

* * *

**Me:*sarcastically* Awww poor Malaria...**

**Madame Thenardier: It's Melanie. **

**R&R! :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry that I wasn't able to update earlier. I truly am sorry to keep you waiting. Anyway, this chapter is longer and I really hope it is worth the wait. I honestly don't know if I did well enough on this one but I hope you all like it! And it's the same old thing: follow, favorite and review. Thanks to those who read this at all and I'm wasting time on this A/N so here you go! :)**

**P.S. I don't know if any of you have parent-teacher conferences at your schools but mine does so I added that in since it just happened a week ago.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nah. I can only dream. *sings 'Now life has killed the dream...I dreamed'***

* * *

Enjolras' POV

I yawned as I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 A.M. It was a Friday morning and I woke up early. Too early. I stumbled out of bed and went to the living room. I saw 'Ferre sitting on the sofa with Jehan, a cup of cocoa in one of their hands. They were watching History Channel and when they saw me, they waved. "Morning, Enjolras." 'Ferre said.

"Good day, mon ami." Jehan said. I smiled and waved. "Aren't we going to school today?" I asked them. They were in their pajamas and they seemed to be enjoying the cocoa so much that they must have forgotten that it was Friday. "No, we're not. Today's PTC so we have no classes." 'Ferre replied.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Parent-teacher conference. You better call your parents. They might not know about it or maybe they do but call them anyway." Jehan said. I shrugged and went to the kitchen. I found Bahorel there, trying to get the coffee maker to work but apparently, he had absolutely no idea how to. "Have you ever made coffee before? I guess not. Anyway, let me help you." I said as he turned to me. "Oh, hi. You're awake. And…um…yeah. I've never made coffee before and it's my first time trying coffee at all." He said. I quickly did my work on the coffee maker and let him pour the coffee himself. "Thanks, man." He said before taking a sip. "Hmmm… This is great stuff!" He said and took another sip. I told him to go to the living room and make himself comfortable as I called my parents. I dialed the house phone number and waited for one of them to pick up. "Hello?" My mom answered.

"Hi, mom. It's me, Enjolras. Today is parent-teacher conference. Are you free? I think my teachers might want to talk to you and dad." I said.

"Hmmm… Let me see… Yes, I am free and when would you like me to go there?"

"Now, if you can make it."

"Okay, Enjolras. We'll be there. Bye!" She said and hung up. I went into the bedroom and dropped my phone in my backpack. I came back out to the living room and sat next to Bahorel on the sofa. They changed from History Channel to Despicable Me 2 when I was busy talking on the phone. "Are your parents coming?" Bahorel asked me. I nodded. "What about yours?" I asked my three friends. They all nodded. "Are any of you going to go down and meet the teachers with your parents when they come? 'Cause I am." Jehan said. Bahorel and 'Ferre nodded but I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I'll see when they come." I said. About 3 hours and 4 movies later, my mom called. "Hi, dear. We're at your school now. I want you to come with us to the conference so you'd hear what the teachers say about you. Is that alright with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you in the school?"

"In the gym, just where it's held."

"Okay, I'll be there. Bye." I said and hung up. I told the other three guys that I had to go and meet my mom at the gym. "We'll come with you because our parents might be there, too." 'Ferre said. All of us got dressed and hurried down the stairs to the gym. When we got there, we saw many people but none whom we recognized. I glanced around and surely enough, I saw Joly and Musichetta with their parents. Bahorel bumped into his dad on the way to the gym so they went inside together, leaving me, Jehan and 'Ferre together. Then Jehan spotted his mom and dad so he went to meet them. After that, 'Ferre met his mom so they went to talk to the teachers. I was left alone and I couldn't go talk to my teachers without my parents so I had to wait somewhere. I soon spotted a bench in the middle of the gym and sat down on it. I assumed that the bench was for parents to wait to be next in line for talking to the teachers. I sat and waited. As I glanced around, I saw Eponine entering the gym with her parents. Gavroche was there, too, and so was Azelma. I had a feeling that Eponine saw me but she didn't greet me or anything. _Is that a skirt I see that she's wearing? And high heels? _She never wore high heels or skirts but maybe she dressed up because of PTC. Anyway, she looked pretty. Really pretty. Then the kiss entered my mind. _Out of all the time I have? _I pushed the thought away when I saw my parents entering the gym. My mom looked like she just went to a hair salon because her blonde hair was styled in a kind like Marilyn Monroe's. Honestly, she was a mix of Marilyn Monroe and Demi Moore. She has green eyes, blonde hair, a usually-wrinkled face but since she uses anti-wrinkle cream, you don't really see the wrinkles that much. My dad has auburn hair and blue eyes. He is completely the opposite of me and my mom. I probably got the hair from my mom and the eyes from my dad since I have blonde hair and blue eyes and that makes the most sense. I greeted my parents and saw my P.E. teacher vacant. He was American and his name was Coach Karl Parker. I dragged my parents to his table and sat down. Coach Parker and my parents shook hands and sat down after me. "Enjolras has been getting straight A's in P.E. and I have absolutely no worries." Coach Parker told my parents and I had a huge smile on my face. After we finished talking, we got up from the chairs and as I was getting up, I saw Eponine looking at me. She and her parents were talking to our French teacher. I smiled and she smiled back. Thank God my parents didn't notice our secret exchange of smiles. I quickly walked away with my parents across the gym to my Math teacher, Ms. Claire. We didn't even get to half of the conversation when we heard a scream. A woman's scream.

* * *

Eponine's POV

"Hey, Ep! It's time to wake up!" 'Sette shouted as she started jumping on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "I thought we don't have school today. It's PTC, isn't it?" I asked as I yawned. She nodded. "It is but your parents are here to see the teachers." She said. Sleep immediately vanished from me when the sentence came out of her mouth. "MY PARENTS?!"

"Uh-huh. They're somewhere in the school. They knocked on our door at first but I didn't let them in, of course. I told them that my roommate is 'Chetta and they've got it wrong. I didn't tell them in what room you were in either. I just said that I'm not your friend and I don't know which room you live in."

"You're the best!" I said, hugging her. She laughed as I let go. "So what are you going to do now? Your parents are here, after all. They just don't know where in VHHS to find you." She said, concern in her voice. I pursed my lips and sighed. "Don't worry. I'm going to be fine... I think. But what will I tell them?" I asked, panic rising inside me. _What if my parents find me? Will they drag me back to the inn again? Or maybe they'll sell me or Gav or 'Zelma._ I pushed the thoughts away as 'Sette spoke up. "I don't know. Maybe you could ditch PTC? Or maybe you'll be lucky enough, they won't find you and leave. Or-"

"I'm going to get dressed but I will find a way to...uh...ditch my parents? I guess." I said before hurrying to my closet and picking out my best clothes. I found a hot pink Bambi shirt that I never wore before and since 'Sette asked me to wear a skirt for once, I found a flowery skirt that went up just above my knees. I quickly took a shower and slipped on my shirt and skirt. "What are you gonna do with your hair?" 'Sette asked as I was coming out of the bathroom. "Erm... Ponytail." I replied as I walked over to the dresser and picked up a red hairband. _Red, huh? Say, Enjolras would be proud of me. _Before I knew it, my mind wandered off to the kiss. I slapped myself on the face hardly enough that I went back to focusing on my hair. "Why'd you slap yourself?" She asked. I chuckled nervously and replied, "Nothing really. I just forgot something that was important. Thanks for asking, though." She shrugged, went to get her clothes and went into the bathroom. I put my hair up in a ponytail and tied it with the red hairband. In my mind, I wanted to put on make-up but I thought it was a little unusual of me so I didn't. There was one thing I was struggling with, though. I never wore a skirt and I never thought of wearing a skirt either. I only wore jeans and jeans go with converse shoes or trainers in general but since I was wearing a skirt, I didn't know what shoes would go well with skirts. Usually, the people wear wedges or pumps or sandals but I didn't have any pumps or wedges and I thought sandals were a little too...inappropriate. The answer I was looking for finally came when 'Sette came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pink dress, a pink bracelet and a pink headband. She LOVES pink (I'm just saying even though everyone already knows) and she loves to shop. I wouldn't ever know why we actually get along well with each other when we have completely NOTHING in common. "Are you looking for something?" She asked, making her way over to the dresser. I shook my head. "Not really. All I need is shoes that go with what I'm wearing and that's when you come in and help me choose."

"I don't even have to look at you to know that you need any kind of high heels. You're wearing a skirt so trainers won't do." She said as she applied make-up on her face. _So I was right about that after all. _"But I don't have any kinds of high heels. You should know that." I said. She laughed. "Oh, Ep. You worry too much. Dig in my shoe box and find something that you like."

"But what if I don't find-"

"I don't have any trainers, Ep. Trust me, you won't find a single pair of converse shoes in there. I'm positive." She said reassuringly. I slowly made my way to our living room, to the front door, and found a huge pink box. I took off the lid of the box and my jaw dropped. There were thousands of shoes and there were no two that were the same. "Where did you get these? There are millions of them!" I shouted in amazement.

"Precisely, there are 20 kinds of shoes and 3 pairs of each kind. So that's...60 pairs of shoes altogether." She shouted back from the bedroom.

"Seriously? Well, which one can I borrow?" I asked, not knowing what to choose. There were just too many of them and I wasn't the fashionista type so I didn't know which one fit me. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. _Yep, it's Cosette. _She softly pushed me out of the way and started picking out some shoes. She threw some out of the box, onto the floor, and pushed some out of the way. Then I saw her smile. She took out a pair of wedges. They were black with white stars and they had a strap that was adjustable. The heels were 2 inches tall and they were the color of wood. To be honest, I wanted it but I didn't want to take anything else from 'Sette anymore. "I'd like you to have it for yourself. I have too many shoes to hold in here and the lid sometimes doesn't even close all the way so I'm giving it to you." She said, smiling. She handed the pair of shoes to me. At first, I hesitated. "No thanks, 'Sette. Really. I've taken almost everything from you and you give almost everything to me. Aren't you feeling bad that you don't have your stuff anymore when you give them to me?"

"Oh, come on! That's what best friends do! It's my job to let you have something that you don't and it's your job to take it and vice versa. And you don't borrow from me. You take it and I can steal it back whenever I need it again." She said as we laughed. "Just kidding, Ep. We share, okay?" I nodded and took the wedges from her. "Thanks, 'Sette."

"Think nothing. That's-"

"'What best friends do.' And yes, I'm quoting you." I said. She chuckled and slapped me softly on the back. "Put it on!" She said. I put in on and surprisingly, it fit just like Cinderella's glass slipper fit in her foot. I spun around in front of the mirror. "You look great! So what do you think Enjolras will say?" She asked teasingly. I hit her arm. "Cosette! Stop it!" I shouted. She giggled and grabbed my arm as she opened the door. "Let's go." She said, dragging me out the door and closing it behind her. We walked to the gym slowly and bumped into 'Zelma and Gav. They decided to join us and as we were getting close to the gym, I spotted my parents. _Shit. _"Cosette. Either hide or run to Mr. Valjean." I whispered to her. She nodded and ran into the gym and she was gone in a blink of an eye. "Why did ya ask her to run?" Gav asked, clinging onto me.

"Because she lied." My dad appeared behind me. I felt the familiar cold metal on my neck as 'Zelma and Gav stepped away a few meters in front of me. My mom caught them and held them tightly in her arms. They were squiggling but my mom didn't let go. "No weapons in the school, Papa." I said. I was pretty much used to having a knife at my throat but it was a long time since he'd done that and I didn't particularly miss it. "Ah, yes. We'd like to meet your teachers. We want to know how you're doing in school." He said, putting the knife back into his pocket. He snickered and I didn't want to think anything of it but I knew that he'd do something bad. Something like robbing. I gulped. "Sure, Papa. I'm sure I'm doing well." I said. He grinned as if he was about to do something and I was positive that it was robbing. "Let's go, _mes petits choux_." My mom said as she took Gav's hand, put an arm around 'Zelma's shoulder and went into the gym with my dad and I following them. I didn't want to look at anyone because I was embarrassed. If anyone apart from Les Amis knew who my parents were, I'd be dead. I kept my eyes downcast and continued walking. I spotted my 6th grade Math teacher, Mr. Robert, and waved. He smiled and waved back. Then, I spotted my Science teacher, Ms. Bridget, and Enjolras. Just then, 'Zelma elbowed me. "Don't look now, but _he's_ looking at you." She whispered, giggling. I turned red and hid my face in 'Zelma's shoulder. "'Ponine! Stop it! Maman and Papa might wonder." She whispered once more. I stood up and walked normally until we got to our French teacher's table. My parents shook hands with him and sat down. Gav sat on my lap and 'Zelma sat next to me. "Eponine is getting A's all the way and I have no concern. If she wants, she doesn't have to continue learning French because after all, we are in France and she has a French family. So great job and keep up the good work." He said. He continued talking about my grades and the learning which I wasn't exactly interested in and looked around the gym. I saw Enjolras talking to his P.E. teacher, Coach Parker. Coach Parker was actually my P.E. teacher, too, for this year. I decided to smile at him. My stomach became a whirlpool as he smiled back. _God help me! _I turned my attention back to my French teacher just as my dad said, "_Excusez moi_, I need to go get water." My French teacher nodded and my dad got up from his chair. I held my breathe for a moment because I had a funny feeling that he was going to steal and not drink water. My parents haven't stolen anything so far and I was relieved until my dad got up to 'get water'. Then it struck me again, just a stronger feeling that he'd do something bad because my mom was grinning evilly as she glanced the way my dad went. _This might turn into a disaster... _Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice yelling. It was Ms. Bridget. "My diamond ring! You, there! Give it back!" She yelled pointing to my dad. He was running away but some other male teachers caught him. "Let me go, you bastards!" He screamed. I face-palmed and turned to 'Zelma. My mom, who was sitting next to 'Zelma, was gone. _Uh-oh. _"Where is Maman?!" I asked 'Zelma, my voice shaking.

"She's there... Oh, no. No no no!"

"What?"

"She-She's stealing! Stealing a wallet! From Mr. Valjean!" She answered, grabbing onto me. Then I heard Mr. Valjean scream, "That woman stole my wallet! Someone help!" My nose crinkled. The gym was going crazy with people shouting and running around. The French teacher was gone, too. It appeared that he ran away, fearing that my parents would steal something from him, too. "Shit. What do we do? We can't go masked. We don't have masks." I said and gulped. Then Gav nudged me and 'Zelma to look at our parents, who were already caught by some teachers. That was when I saw them wearing masks. _Where the fuck did they get those masks? _"Where the hell did they get the masks?" 'Zelma asked.

"That's the exact question I was asking myself." I said. Gav nodded. "Me too." We watched as Madame Fantine walked up to them. She had her hands on her hips and that wasn't a good sign. "Why are you here?" She asked them.

"It's them, Madame." My mom pointed to the three of us. _SHIT! _"Oh? Eponine, Azelma and Gavroche? They aren't your...children, are they?" Madame Fantine asked.

"They are." My dad answered, nodding. I could see Gav biting his lower lip and 'Zelma's knuckles getting white from gripping onto the chair she was sitting on. I put a hand on 'Zelma's shoulder and whispered, "As soon as nobody's looking, we can make a run for it." She looked at me doubtfully. "Let's not do that. It's risky and Madame Fantine might see us." She replied. I sighed. _There is no way we could get out of this. _Then my parents' masks got taken off, revealing their real faces. Some teachers, like Mr. Valjean and Mr. Javert, recognized them. My parents were famous criminals in Paris and I am pretty ashamed of having my parents like they are. I'm sure 'Zelma and Gav are, too. Ever since 'Zelma was born, they went to jail for ten times a year and they escaped every time. That makes it 170 times that they've gone to jail. _Don't let this time be the last time I see VHHS. _I turned to my parents, who were once again arrested, then we found out that Mr. Javert is also working for the Police Department, then the teachers got their stuff back and I heard someone say that my parents were going to be in some kind of FBI jail that has super good security and that not even an ant could escape from there. I was relieved that they wouldn't cause any more chaos from now on until the end of their lives. The only problem left was if I, 'Zelma and Gav were going to be homeless if Madame Fantine kicked me and 'Zelma out of VHHS and tell the principal of Gav's Middle School to kick him out. My parent's inn got demolished and the things they stole previously from people all over Paris got returned to their owners. Mr. Javert set up a lost-and-found stand in front of the police station and let people come to pick their things up. It was a huge news all over France and yes, as everyone knows, I and my siblings are ashamed. Our house was also taken by the government and this madness with my parents was the biggest crime yet to hit Paris. After my parents got arrested and sent to the FBI jail, Madame Fantine cancelled the PTC and saved it for tomorrow. Then she walked towards the three of us and she looked somewhat glum and stressed. "I need to talk to you three in my office. Now." She said and walked away. Gav turned to me. "Is she serious?" He asked in his small voice that he used when he was scared. "Nobody's more serious than her, Gav." 'Zelma answered, rubbing his back. The three of us stood up and slowly made our way out of the gym. When we got to the third floor of the school itself, we went to Madame Fantine's office. The whole floor was quiet and it scared me. I don't like quiet places, never did and probably never will. We stood at the front door, waiting for one of us to knock. I decided that since I was the eldest, I should be the one to knock so I did. We waited for an answer. "Come in." Madame Fantine finally said. Gav opened the door and held it for 'Zelma and I to get in then closed it behind him. She was typing in front of the computer but stopped when we came in. Our jaws almost dropped when we saw Ms. Bridget and Mr. Valjean standing on each side of Madame Fantine's chair. Each of us sat down in a chair and waited for someone to talk. She turned to us shortly after she stopped typing. I mentally traveled to the mythological world and imagined Ms. Bridget as the Scylla, the monster, Mr. Valjean as the Charybdis, the whirlpool, and Madame Fantine as a siren, a half-woman-half-bird creature that lived near the seas and lured sailors to their deaths. As for me, 'Zelma and Gav, we were on a boat with Odysseus, ready to be either be eaten by the Scylla, sucked down to our deaths in the Charybdis, or let the siren make us drown.

* * *

**AHHH! CLIFFHANGER! R&R :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting _again_ and this time, there's absolutely no reason I didn't update. Anyways, thanks to the people who actually read this and who favorited, followed and reviewed this. And same old things, guys: please favorite, follow and review to tell me what you think! :) Thanks! You guys are seriously the best! **

**DISCLAIMER: Still no... I don't own The Notebook either. **

* * *

Eponine's POV

"You three gave our school a bad reputation considering what your parents did just a few moments ago." Madame Fantine started. Gav was shivering beside me and clung to me like a sloth clinging on a tree. "And your parents are now arrested and put into a high-security jail that has no windows, no doors, metal as walls and ceiling and about 50 security cameras all around the room that have people watching all the time. Javert's got it covered and he's going to go to the jail to check on them every day after school so you don't have to worry about that. Now about the robbery-"

"I can explain, Madame. We're really sorry. We didn't want that to happen." 'Zelma quickly interrupted Madame Fantine but she held up a hand to stop 'Zelma from speaking. "Why did you ask them to come, then?" Madame Fantine asked, her eyes piercing through us like needles. "We didn't ask them to come. They came by themselves because they wanted to. We didn't have anything to do with their appearance here." Gav answered. His voice was shaky and small. He didn't use that kind of voice that often so it was pretty new to us. Madame Fantine nodded solemnly and turned to Ms. Bridget and Mr. Valjean. "A word with them about what their parents stole?" Madame Fantine asked them. They nodded and Mr. Valjean started speaking. "You know, Eponine. I really enjoy teaching you and you are one of the most active students in class. I'm not against you or anything about your parents but I feel like it's not fair. I know who Monsieur and Madame Jondrette are because they are the most famous criminals in Paris but how come I never knew they were your parents?"

"I'm sorry, Monsieur. I was just embarrassed to tell everyone the truth. I feel like if everyone knows whose children we are, we'll be criminals, too, and that we won't make any friends. We don't want to be famous in a bad way." I said.

"Does anybody else know? About you being your parents' children?" Ms. Bridget asked, adoring her diamond ring that my parents almost stole. 'Zelma, I and Gav looked at each other. "Courfeyrac." 'Zelma and Gav said together. "Enjolras, Cosette, Musichetta, Joly-" I said as Madame Fantine cut me off. "Les Amis?" She asked. I gulped. _How does she know?! _Panic rose in me. _Nobody in VHHS knows about Les Amis except Mr. Valjean. _"Y-Yes..." I answered, cautiously trying not to reveal any more details. Then she smiled. A happy smile that she usually has. Relief washed over me and I felt Gav's grip on my shirt a little less fierce. 'Zelma sighed a little as Madame Fantine opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out at first. "Are you part of it?" Madame Fantine finally spoke. I almost stopped breathing. _How should I answer this? Should I lie? _"No." I lied. I didn't have to but I just couldn't tell her. "I thought you are. All three of you." She said, still smiling. I started to get scared that she will expel all of us instead of only the three of us. _But she's Cosette's mom. Why would she do it? She wouldn't. __What if Cosette's betraying me? _I didn't know how to answer that question and the thought of Cosette betraying all of us kept coming back to me. She is such a good friend and she wouldn't do that to us. At least I didn't think she would. I almost started crying and I was holding back tears. _Madame Fantine, please don't ask me if something's wrong because I'm sure that I'll lose it. _"What's wrong, 'Ponine?" Gav asked me. _Oh no. _I couldn't hold it any longer and broke down crying. I felt the three teachers' eyes on me and 'Zelma kept rubbing my back. "What's wrong, Eponine? Are you alright?" Mr. Valjean asked me. I shook my head. "Eponine, what's going on? Why are you crying?" Madame Fantine asked, reaching a hand to touch my shoulder. "Is Cosette betraying Les Amis?" I asked between sobs. Madame Fantine scratched her brown hair. "What do you mean 'betraying'? She told me all about you guys and she said that you guys are the best friends in the world. She loves being around Les Amis, as far as I know. Why do you think she's betraying you?" Madame Fantine asked. I sniffed and said, "You don't want to expel only the three of us. Since you now know from Cosette that we are a part of Les Amis and we caused trouble in the school, you're expelling them, too, aren't you?" I said.

"Oh, Eponine! How could you even think I'm going to expel you? Of course, I'm not! What would Cosette do without you? She loves having you as her roommate and she tells me all the time how happy she is to be your friend. Expelling you three isn't an option at all!" Madame Fantine said.

"It isn't?" I, 'Zelma and Gav asked at the same time in disbelief. Madame Fantine nodded and laughed a little at our reaction. "It's not like Melanie's case." She said. I wiped a tear from my eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked. _'It's not like Melanie's case'? What does she mean by that? _"Oh, you haven't heard about that, have you?" She asked. The three of us shook our heads. "Well, I'd better be going, then." Mr. Valjean said as he walked out the door with Ms. Bridget following him. "Okay, back to the story. So she caused the blackout two days ago. Remember that?" Madame Fantine carried on. I gaped at her. "What?! She caused the blackout?!" I asked. Madame Fantine nodded. "Who's Melanie?" Gav asked.

"Questions later, Gav." 'Zelma whispered to him. "So I expelled her because she was lying and accusing other people. Her parents came, talked to her, signed her up for summer school and made her home-schooled. I also learned from Cosette that she was Enjolras' first and only girlfriend so far and it didn't end that well." Madame Fantine continued. I nodded. "They dated for only a night and she was bossing him around. She wasn't really a good girlfriend. She is also known to date 'hotties' and she is known to flirt a lot. And lately, she has been dating Montparnasse." I told her. I was both overwhelmed and happy that she finally got expelled from school and that meant she would not bother anyone anymore. And a popular girl in summer school? _I wonder how much screamed at that._ "Oh, really? Montparnasse? Javert said that they were kissing in class. Anyway, are you acquainted with Montparnasse?" Madame Fantine asked. I pursed my lips. "He's her ex." 'Zelma answered instead of me. "Oh. That's interesting." Madame Fantine said.

"Madame, could you please expel Montparnasse, too? He's in my dad's robbery group. My dad is the leader of a stupid robbery group that goes everywhere and steals people blind. It's pretty severe, Madame. The group consists of 5 people: My dad, Montparnasse, Brujon, Babet and Clequesous. They are vicious. You wouldn't know they're criminals by just looking at their faces. They act really well, too." I explained. Madame Fantine's eyes were wider than anything. "Is that really true?" She asked, putting a hand over her mouth. I nodded. "And my dad also made me date Montparnasse since we're the same age. I'm really sorry I haven't told you this earlier but everything is true." I said. She nodded and said, "Alright. I'll do something about it. Well, you three can go now. I just needed to talk to you, that's all. I'm not going to pick on you nor expel you. Thank you for the information, though, Eponine. I really appreciate that." Madame Fantine said as we walked out the door. 'Zelma closed the door and turned to me, frowning. "'Ponine! You weren't supposed to say that! It's a secret! Papa will kill us if he finds out!" She whispered. I laughed with Gav for we didn't really fear our dad that much and 'Zelma was the one who followed all the rules. "Papa's never going to find out and neither is Maman. They're in jail, for God's sake, 'Zelma!" I said.

"Let's go back to our rooms. I'm tired and hungry." Gav said as we started walking back to our rooms.

* * *

"Who am I staying with today?" Gav asked as we got to my dorm room's front door. Gav either slept in my and 'Sette's room or Enjolras' and Combeferre's room. "You can sleep at Enjolras' room tonight." I said. Gav smiled and nodded. "Bye, 'Ponine! Bye, 'Zelma!" Gav said as he walked next door to Enjolras' and Combeferre's room. "Bye, 'Ponine. I'd better get going." 'Zelma said. I grabbed her by the arm. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I live with Courfeyrac. Separate beds, for your information. We don't have sex that often." She replied casually. _'that often'?! _"So you actually have sex once a week?! Gosh, 'Zelma. But I don't get it. So who's whose roommate again?" I asked. I was totally confused. If 'Zelma lives with Courf then where is Courf's original or previous roommate living in? "So you and Cosette, Enjolras and Combeferre, me and Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Marius and Bossuet, Joly and Musichetta, Jehan and Bahorel." She explained. _N__ow I get it._ "Oh, okay. Well, see ya later!" I said and waved as I opened the door to my room. I found 'Sette sitting on the couch, watching TV. I still thought about what I was thinking in Madame Fantine's office. _She's way too nice to betray Les Amis. Anyone but Cosette would do that. _I took off my shoes and put them back in 'Sette's shoe box. "Oh, you're back." 'Sette said, her head turned to me. I smiled. "I saw the scene. Are you, Azelma and Gavroche alright? Did they hurt you?" She asked, turning her whole body to face me. _Gosh! This issue isn't going to drop, is it? _I shook me head, walked towards the couch and sat down next to her. "They just stole your dad's wallet and Ms. Bridget's diamond ring. It really wasn't anything. Papa almost killed me, though, but it was nothing. Just a little..." I stopped talking as my hand reached my neck. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't find blood there. "Yeah, it was nothing." I continued.

"Thank goodness it wasn't because I was worried sick when you told me to run away to my dad. I didn't stop to wonder because I knew if you say something about running away somewhere else, it means danger is ahead so thanks." She said, smiling. _So she really does care. _It was only four in the afternoon and there was hardly anything interesting to watch on TV so we kept talking. "Should we invite Musichetta and Azelma over? I think they would enjoy our company since it's so boring here." 'Sette said. I nodded as she dialed 'Chetta's number on her phone. I took out my phone and dialed 'Zelma's number. I waited a while... Then I waited some more. There was no answer. I hung up and dialed again. Still no answer. By the time I dialed the third time, 'Sette finished talking to 'Chetta and I still couldn't get to 'Zelma. "Maybe we should go to her room or something? I'm starting to worry." I told her. She nodded as we raced out of our room to 'Zelma and Courf's room. The room across from ours is Musichetta and Joly's and next to our room is Enjolras and Combeferre's. The other side of our room is Jehan and Bahorel's, on one side of Musichetta and Joly's room is Bossuet, Marius and Grantaire's and the other side is 'Zelma and Courf's. We didn't really have to go anywhere far to see each other and I'm glad that my best friend's mom is the principal because Madame Fantine is the person who assigns the rooms and the roommates so Les Amis are one lucky group. I and 'Sette glanced at each other before she knocked on the door. There was no answer to that either. I banged on the door and pressed my ear on it. I almost stopped breathing when I heard kissing from inside the room. Then moans and 'oh's from a girl. After that I heard a boy saying some words like 'oh yeah' or whatever that I couldn't hear clearly. I swear it was the longest kissing sound in the universe. Then some more whispering and more moans that sounded like they wanted more of each other. It was very disturbing and unpleasant. The moans were getting louder and louder. I gulped. _Who could they be? _"We're at the right door, right?" I asked 'Sette. She nodded. "Well, it's room 322, isn't it?" She asked. I looked up and there it was on a small gold banner: 322. I nodded back at her and leaned my back on the door. "Why? Did you hear something weird?" She asked.

"Does mouth-to-mouth moans count as weird?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She laughed a little and knocked on the door again. I tried to turn the door knob and it wasn't locked. I opened the door and stepped in. The room was dark and the breeze of air condition welcomed us into the room. It was too dark to see what there was but all I saw was a bed...and people? Yes, there were two people on the bed, one on top of the other, making out. Then it hit me. _Oh shit! _The key to our room that was in my hand dropped onto the ground as my jaw did the same. 'Zelma and Courf are... But they couldn't be having sex because they fully clothed. Or at least I think I saw them fully clothed. Suddenly, 'Sette crept up beside me and her expression was just the same as mine. "Are they...?" She whispered. I shook my head. "I think they're fully clothed." I replied, equally softly. I heard her sigh of relief. She wasn't exactly the type to watch people having sex and neither was I. "Azelma Thenardier." I blurted out. I flicked the lights on quickly enough to catch her falling off the bed. Courf quickly sat up and pretended nothing happened. He was shirtless with only shorts. _Maybe not exactly fully clothed but at least he's wearing shorts. _'Zelma got up from the floor and sat on the bed. She was wearing a tank top and an underwear. "When did you get here?" Courf asked, a little uneasy.

"Soon enough to see you having the _thing_ of yours." I answered. Courf and 'Zelma's expressions turned from 'nothing happened' to 'uh-oh, they saw it'. "Relax, guys. We're just here to get 'Zelma." 'Sette said, making 'Zelma get up from the bed. 'Zelma gave Courf a quick kiss on the lips and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. She waved to Courf as she followed us out the door. I opened the door to my and 'Sette's room and found 'Chetta on the couch, watching TV. "Oh, hi." She said, waving.

"Hi." I, 'Zelma and 'Sette said in unison as we walked over to the couch to join her. She was watching a shopping spree documentary. "What do you want to watch?" I asked my other three friends.

"A romantic movie! Please!" 'Zelma pleaded.

"Why don't we try 'The Notebook'?" 'Chetta suggested. All of us nodded and I went to our movie shelf. I started looking for 'The Notebook' and it gave me a hard time because we have so many movies on that shelf. When I finally found it, I put it in the DVD player and went back to sit down on the couch between 'Sette and 'Chetta. Then I saw something on 'Zelma's collarbone. It looked like a bruise but how come I've never seen it there. _Papa never beat her up before so why would she have a bruise?_ And the bruise looked like she just got it a few hours ago and it couldn't have been Papa or Maman because they were gone since this morning.I was the one who got beaten up by my own parents not her. Then the scene appeared in my mind. _Wait, is that a...hickey? _Curiosity soon overtook me. "'Zelma, what's that on your collarbone?" I asked as both 'Sette and 'Chetta turned to 'Zelma's direction. "Nothing you have to worry about." She replied.

"You've kept enough secrets from me, 'Zelma. Just tell me because I'm your sister." She sighed and sank down further in the couch. "I don't really want to say it because I think you know what it is." She said as 'Sette and 'Chetta gasped. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 'Chetta asked.

"I think I am, B2." 'Sette replied to 'Chetta, mimicking Bananas in pajamas. We laughed before turning our attention back to 'Zelma. "Is it a hickey?" I asked quickly. She nodded. "Courf gave it to you, didn't he?" 'Chetta suspected. 'Zelma nodded once more. "You see, I'm so damn embarrassed so please don't tell anyone. Is that okay?" She said and the three of us nodded. We watched about 8 more movies after that and it was midnight when we finished the 8th one. I was already sleeping on 'Sette's shoulder and 'Sette was snoring a little while 'Chetta kept watching movies and 'Zelma was sleeping on the floor. We had a great night and we were full as pigs. We ate chips and the cookies that 'Chetta baked. They were chocolate chip cookies and they were really good. We also ordered Krispy Kreme doughnuts and some pizza. I was more than happy that my parents were in jail and that they wouldn't be seen around anymore, robbing from people and hurting me and my siblings. It was a miracle for both the 'my parents' case and Madame Fantine expelling Melanie. _C__ould this get any better?_

* * *

**F****avorite, follow and review! :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Hey! Just to make up for the long-ish wait, I present to you all some FLUFF! Maybe it's not _exactly_ called fluff but it's kinda like fluff. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, followed and read this story and it's the same stuff over and over again: please review, favorite and follow! I really appreciate those who did so and I just can't scream this any louder: THANK YOU! ****If there were virtual **hugs, I'd give them to all of you! So enjoy this chapter! :D

**DISCLAIMER:On my own, pretending I own Les Mis. But I don't although I would like to have one of the Amis as my own... (Shh, it's a secret.)**

* * *

Enjolras' POV

The PTC didn't turn out _that_ well but at least I was happy with my grades. Today was a Saturday but we had school half day because it was a make-up day. Make-up days are days when you make-up for a subject that you missed or make-up for missing work and stuff. Those people who don't have anything to make-up for could just find something educating to do or learn P.E. with the person's P.E. teacher. There are three P.E. teachers altogether: Coach Parker, Ms. Jane Phillips and Mr. Joseph Scott. I was in Coach Parker's P.E. class for 2 years in a row, which is last year and this year. Eponine, Joly, Musichetta and Bahorel are also in the same class as me this year. The morning started off as rocky since I had a really weird dream.

"_Hi mom. Hi dad." I greeted her as I opened the door of my dorm room. She and dad came to visit me for some unknown reason. "What are you doing here?" I asked, leaning on the door frame. I just woke up a few minutes ago and was still in my pajamas. "Well, we came here to tell you that...we need to move out of France now. So pack up your stuff and get dressed." My dad answered impatiently._

_"What? I can't leave! I can't leave my friends and I can't simply just...leave. You'd better have a good reason for this or else I'm not going anywhere." I said. _

_"Darling, don't you remember? You caused the revolution and it simply isn't right. Now your friends are all dead and you are wanted because you were their leader. Enjolras, this is important, okay? It's not some kind of childish game that you used to play with your friends when you were younger. It doesn't work like that anymore." My mom said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "But... But I- No, I can't leave. I wouldn't. I can't leave neither Combeferre, my only friend left nor Eponine." I replied."Well, I'm afraid you'll have to, dear. There's no choice... Wait, who's this Eponine? Never heard of her...or him from you."_

_"She's...uh... She's my cousin who I just found out was my cousin. You see, Aunt Irene gave birth to her and threw her out on the streets. Then, Eponine found herself at the Jondrette's inn and they took her in. They took care of her ever since." I lied. I couldn't believe I made that up! My mom looked at me skeptically before saying, "Aunt Irene doesn't have a child. Never did, as far as I know." _

_"She had a daughter and didn't even name her. Aunt Irene left her on the streets because the baby's father was a man that she just had sex with. She was a prostitute, Mom. Don't you know your own sister? Anyway, the Jondrettes found her, named her Eponine and raised her as their own with their other two kids. That's what Eponine had told me about her life."_

_"The Jondrettes are evil, aren't they?" My dad asked. I nodded. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that I can't leave. Not right now." I said. _

Then I woke up_. _The problem with the dream was that I wasn't in the present. I time traveled to 1832, somehow became the leader of a revolution and I lost my friends_. How intense._ I quickly ran out of the bedroom and as I was passing by the bathroom, I heard water splashing onto the floor. 'Ferre must be showering, I thought to myself. I laughed as he started singing 'Call me maybe' and went straight to the kitchen. I decided to make myself some toast since I didn't know exactly how to cook as in make omelets or grill bacon or whatever. As I was finishing, I heard my phone beep. _Courf's seriously got to stop texting me in the morning. _Apparently, I was wrong about thinking he should stop. That particular message, surprisingly, brightened my day.

_Hey, Enj!_

_good news 4 u! Melanie is now home-schooled cuz she's too much of a bitch and her parents finally found out about it! hope it made u feel better!_

_P.S I'm not kidding. u can ask principal Fantine of u dun believe me._

_Courfeyrac_

I was surprised but at the same time, happy. I never thought Melanie would ever leave VHHS but I was definitely wrong about that. I almost screamed but stopped myself because I didn't want a naked 'Ferre running out of the bathroom with only his towel wrapped around his waist just to see what was going on. I turned my phone off and left it at the table. I didn't have any missing work so I didn't have to make-up for anything. I had to choose between P.E. and educational stuff. I didn't really know what to choose but I knew that the answer was ready for me when 'Ferre came out of the bathroom (fully clothed). "Good morning, mon ami. I need your help." I said and he choked out a laugh. "With confessing to Eponine?" He asked, smirking. I frowned. "No, something else." I replied, my voice a little shaky when the kiss entered my mind again. I mentally slapped myself and turned my attention back to 'Ferre. "Oh, you need tips on kissing Eponine?" He asked. _Oh God._ "'Ferre!" I shouted. I couldn't help but go a little red...okay, maybe very red. "Interesting. Do you realize you're actually blushing?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. "Shut up!" I replied as he laughed. "Come on, Enj. Don't be so hard on yourself. You can blush. That's not against the law. Anyway, you wanted me to help you with something?"

"Yeah, but first, do you have to make up for anything?" I asked. He shook his head. "You wanna let me help you choose between educational stuff and P.E, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Trust me, choose P.E. because they say that Coach Parker is planning on doing something big for today's P.E. class but they won't tell me what exactly it is." He said.

"Who's 'they'?"

"The people who are in Coach Parker's class that like to snoop around in his office and look through his things." He answered. I nodded and walked towards the door. "Aren't you coming?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Nah. I'd rather stay here and watch...educational stuff." He said, smirking. I knew he was gong to watch some scary movie or invite some friends over and have a party or something completely unrelated to education just because the smirk told be all about it. "Yeah, 'Ferre. It's not like I trust you in EVERYTHING you do. Well, gotta go!" I said as I picked up my P.E. bag and exited the room. When I got to the gym, not many people were there. Joly was there, sitting next to Bahorel, talking and Eponine was there, talking to Musichetta. Then I saw Marius and Bossuet. They weren't in my class but I guess they were in Coach Parker's other class. "Alright, everyone." Coach Parker said and clapped his hands together. "Please just quiet down a little and shout your own names _one by one_." He continued as he picked up his attendance sheet and picked up a pen. "Okay. Class 1."

"Joly!" Joly shouted out and Coach Parker put a check mark next to his name. "Bahorel!" Bahorel shouted.

"Eponine!" Eponine shouted.

"Musichetta!" Musichetta shouted.

"Enjolras!" I shouted.

"Marius!" Marius shouted.

"Bossuet!" Bossuet shouted and it went on and on until the last person shouted out their name. "We have a small class today. Anyway, I planned on letting all of you do something different today and trust me, it's fun. So we're going to do...drum roll please." He said as everyone started to pound their hands on the gym floor. "Ballroom dancing!" He shouted excitedly. Everyone stayed silent and seemed to be at a loss of words. "Why is everyone quiet? It's supposed to be fun! Come on, guys. Okay, so I have an example to show you. Um... Enjolras! Come up here." He called. I shook my head. "Excuse me?" I said, not believing he actually wanted me to show the whole class how to ballroom dance. First thing's first, I do not know how to dance. Sure, he calls me up to demonstrate sports but I wasn't expecting ballroom dancing to be one of the choices. "Yes, Enjolras, I'm calling on you. Please come up." Coach Parker said, motioning me to get up. I reluctantly got up and stood next to him while he looked through the attendance list for another person, or should I say _girl_, to come up. It was a terrifying feeling, I could very well define that, having to dance with a girl in front of about 18 people. "Um... Eponine! Please come up." Coach Parker finally said. I stopped breathing for a moment. _Shit. I'm doomed. _Eponine slowly stood up and walked to stand next to me._ Act normal, Enjolras_, I kept telling myself. "Eponine, Enjolras. Do you know how to dance?" Coach Parker asked. Both of us shook our heads. Coach Parker was taken aback a little and said, "Oh. Then I shall teach you. Enjolras, you put one hand on her back and Eponine, put one hand on his shoulder. The remaining hands go together. " He explained. We did what was told and I sighed heavily, doubting myself. "Good. Now do this." He said and started showing us the moves. After he finished, he let us try the moves on our own. He turned on some music as we started dancing. We struggled on the first few steps but once we got used to it, it was a piece of cake. We glided across the gym floor in silence as I felt everyone's eyes on us. "1,2,3...1,2,3..." Coach Parker counted the beat, clapping his hands along with it. My only distraction was Eponine. I couldn't stop staring at her and I couldn't help it. The dance itself felt like heaven and I thought of it as a miracle that Coach Parker chose me and Eponine. Her hands were cold in mine but I didn't care. I just wanted to lean in and kiss her but I couldn't, much to my disappointment.

* * *

Eponine's POV

We danced like there was only us two in the whole world. He held me in his arms as we moved around the gym in circles. His hands were warm and I was surprised how well our hands fit together. It was like heaven and I never wanted it to stop. It was as if he was about to kiss me or hug me tight and I started to close my eyes as I leaned my head on his shoulder. The music was soft and gentle, the beat fitting every step we took. I never knew he was such a good dancer until today. I slowly lifted my head and found him staring at me, smiling. I smiled back before I tumbled to the ground. He caught me but I was already flat on the floor. My left ankle hurt like never before and it was swollen. I sprained my ankle. _Gosh, it hurts! Ow! _I rubbed the ankle softly over and over again before Coach Parker crouched down and gently moved my hand away from my ankle. "What happened?" He asked.

"I think she sprained her ankle, Coach." Enjolras replied instead of me. I sent him a tiny smile and turned my head back to Coach Parker. His lips twitched and he looked up to the students surrounding us. _When did they get here? _"Can anyone help Eponine to the clinic?" He asked.

"I will." Enjolras said.

"I will, too." Bahorel, Bossuet, Marius, Joly and 'Chetta said altogether. _This is why I love Les Amis. _"Okay, fine. You guys can go." Coach Parker said, helping me up to my feet. I winced as my left foot made contact with the floor. Enjolras took my arm and put it around his shoulder and started walking to the clinic. The others followed close behind and I heard 'Chetta and Joly giggling behind me. _What are they laughing about?_, I wondered. I continued walking faster when I found my pace. "Whoa, there. What's the rush?" Enjolras asked, slowing me down. Does he always have to be like this? "I just don't want to feel handicapped because all of the people are walking normally and I'm the only one with a broken leg." I replied.

"It's not broken, Eponine. It's sprained and you aren't handicapped." He said. I rolled my eyes as we got to the clinic. Marius opened the door for us and held it open for all of us to get in. I sat down on a chair and waited for Nurse Victurnien to come over and check me. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Anyway, who's the patient?" Nurse Victurnien said as she walked towards us. Everyone pointed at me as Nurse Victurnien nodded. "What wrong?" She asked.

"I sprained my ankle... At least I think I did." I replied. She nodded, adjusting her glasses, and sat down on the chair across from me. She picked my foot up carefully and put it on her lap. She examined it and shook her head. Uh-oh. "You did indeed sprain your ankle. It's not severe, though, by the looks of it. I'm pretty sure you'd heal within this week. Don't try to walk too much yet because it could get worse so be tender with it and take care." She said. I let out a sigh of relief. _Well, at least it's not severe. _She applied some medicine on the area that hurt and wrapped my ankle in a bandage. Then she went off to find crutches for me to use. When she mentioned the word 'crutches', my heart sank like a stone. _Now I have to use crutches? People will make fun of me. _I guess Enjolras saw the horrified look on my face. "What's wrong?" He asked, touching my shoulder. I shook my head. "Nothing." He gave me a doubtful look. "You don't want to use crutches, I'm guessing." He said, smirking. I smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, you guessed it. What if people make fun of me?" I asked. He clapped me on the back softly before laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, frowning. He stopped laughing and said, "No one would make fun of you, Ep. I'm pretty sure of that and you know I'm never wrong." I made a disgusted face. "Whatever you do, just don't give me long and boring lectures." I said. He chuckled. "I don't have time anyway because I have a fuck load of homework that's killing me." He said. I laughed at his choice of words. 'fuck load'? Is that even a word? "About the crutches. I will feel and look handicapped and people will laugh and make fun of me." I went back to talking about the crutches that I was about to get and probably stick to it for a whole week. "Ep, you think too much. Stop thinking about being or feeling or looking handicapped because, for the love of Pete, you're _not_ handicapped! You are equal to other people. You are human! Even people who are handicapped are people, like all of us. Everyone is the same and no one shall be degraded under any circumstances. You know that already. Worrying is not going to help the pain get better in any way so there's absolutely no point of doing so." He said, almost yelling. Wow. I definitely wasn't expecting that but what does anyone expect from him? I mean, he's always babbling about equality, freedom and brotherhood, which is _liberte, egalite, fraternite_, which is France's national motto. He's passionate about France itself and loves France more than his own life, as he said. He's been like this since 7th grade when we were learning about the French Revolution and he started talking and talking about how he wanted to go back in time and lead a revolution and he was on the students' side, which was weird because people usually go on the royal soldiers' side because they think the royals are luxurious and right all the time. The Les Amis were formed in 8th grade, if I remember correctly. Enjolras is the leader (of course) and 'Ferre is second in command. They wanted to form the group because they were the only ones in the whole grade 8 that supported the students in the French Revolution unit and they've kept it like that ever since. Then Enjolras invited me into it and my best friends were 'Sette and 'Chetta so they took all three of us in but somehow Marius never knew 'Sette and 'Sette never knew Marius until this year. _How weird! _"Hey, Eponine. Are you alright?" Enjolras snapped me out of my thoughts. "Wh-What? Oh, I'm okay." I replied.

"Using crutches doesn't mean you're disabled-"

"I know, I know. _Liberte, egalite, fraternite_. I get it. I just don't want to use them. It makes me _feel_ disabled, not look disabled. Maybe you're right about people not making fun of me but still, I'm going to have to walk around the school and everyone's going to see me with crutches. It seems wrong." I said. He put an arm around my shoulder and I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. "Feeling disabled is only _you_ feeling it, not other people. People get hurt and spend time to heal so it's perfectly normal." He said.

"Fine." I paused. "Thank you, Enj. For everything." I continued, smiling. I looked up and saw him smiling like an idiot. "What?" I asked.

"Can't a person smile?"

"Yes, he can. It's just that you're smiling...weirdly." I said. He laughed. "I just love you, Ep..." He said. I felt blood rush through my body and my heart started beating faster. _What did he say? Do my ears need little ear pieces for better hearing or is it actually happening? _Awkwardness was rising up to my throat and I could hardly breathe. "...As a friend, of course." He added. My smile froze but I soon let it relax again. What can I expect from him? He's just my best friend and nothing else. Okay, he's my crush, too but still. "Love you, too." I murmured under my breath and smiled a little. I suddenly sensed Nurse Victurnien coming and resumed my normal sitting pose. "Here you go, Eponine." She said, handing me the crutches. I slowly stood up from the chair with the help of Enjolras. He grabbed my arm, supporting me as I grabbed the crutches. I smiled at Nurse Victurnien and put each of the crutches under my underarm. Enjolras let go of my arm as I started walking towards the exit of the clinic. Everyone followed behind me out the door and we stood outside. "So I guess me and Marius are going back to our room now. Grantaire will be waiting." Bossuet said as he waved and raced away with Marius. Joly, Bahorel and Enjolras also went back to their room so it left me with 'Chetta. "I think we should get going." I said. 'Chetta nodded as we headed off back to our rooms. It was a rather slow journey because of my stupid ankle but at least I had my friends supporting me all the way.

* * *

**R&R! :) Happy Halloween!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N Hey, guys! This chapter's a little out of place but I felt like I needed to explain what happened to our friend Malaria after she got expelled from school and all that. Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting and reading! I really really really appreciate that. Thanks a lot and please favorite, follow and review and tell me what you think! (By the way, this chapter is the day after Malaria got expelled from school.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine *weeps and magically teleports to Les Miserables* **

* * *

Melanie's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the morning scent of home. I haven't been home since when I was in 7th grade. My parents signed me up to stay in the dorms in 8th grade so ever since then, I've never come home. It's been 4 years that I've been away from home altogether. _That's a hell of a long period. _I yawned and stretched. I sat up in my bed and looked around the room, memorizing each and every bit of it. I hardly saw my room yesterday because I ended up crying myself to sleep. Today was the day. The first day home-schooled and the first day after I've been expelled from school. I wanted to call Montparnasse but then it all came flooding back to me. 'Parnasse broke up with me, my friends abandoned me, the principal expelled me, I have to go to summer school and I'm not graduating this year. What the actual fuck is going on with the world? As I was about to get up from my bed, my Iphone rang. _OMG! It could be Montparnasse! _I hurried over to pick it up but frowned a bit when I heard a girl's voice answering. "Hello?" The girl said. I didn't care to look at who called so I just went on with the conversation. "Yes? It's Melanie Beaumont speaking." I said as politely as I could. It could have been any girl on earth so I just kept the politeness. "Hi. It's me, Adrienne." The girl said. _OMG! She actually called! _"Hi! I was hoping you'd-"

"I didn't call to simply let you babble about stupid things, bitch. I called to tell you that, thanks to you, we got expelled, too." Adrienne said. WHAT THE FUCK?! What did I do? "How?" I asked, trying to sound calm. Inside, I burst into millions of questions. "You are so fucking stupid! Don't you know? You caused the blackout and Madame Fantine expelled you. Then she found out from those bitches, Cosette and Eponine, that we are-I mean, _were_ your friends so she just expelled us, too." Adrienne explained as if I was supposed to know already. "Hold on. Who's 'we'?" I asked, scratching my head. I heard her groan in annoyance. Well, honestly, what was she expecting me to say other than that? 'I want you to be my friend once more.'? Or maybe 'Hey, tell everyone I'm sorry.'? Obviously I'm not gonna apologize. That word isn't even on the list. "Duh! Me, Juliette, Montparnasse..."

"Montparnasse?! Why him?! He had nothing to do with this!" I exclaimed then realized that I had been a little too loud. "Oh, Madame Fantine said that there were some...issues that she couldn't tell neither of us. Not even Montparnasse himself but I kinda have a feeling that she's making all of that up and Eponine and Cosette have been flooding her with bullshit." Adrienne said. Okay, it all made sense. Eponine and Cosette were behind all this the whole time and Cosette is Madame Fantine's daughter so no wonder. "Gotta go. Bye." Adrienne said and hung up right away. She didn't seem to want to talk to me at all and I felt isolated. The truth always hurts, doesn't it? I put my phone down on my dresser and walked to my closet. I opened it and my mouth hung open. My clothes and accessories were all...gone! My sexy thigh-length dresses, gone! My 5 inch heels, all gone! My stylish clutches, gone! My super cute earrings, gone! In fact, my whole box of jewelry was gone! The only things left in my whole walk-in closet was a plaid T-shirt and a baggy knee-length checker pattern skirt. Ewww... I was about to puke as my mom came in. "Good morning, sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"What's this?!" I asked, coming out of the walk-in closet and gesturing towards it in frustration. "What. The. Heck. Is. This?!" I screamed. My mom sighed. Then I spotted a huge bag of something that she was holding. "Well, I thought you could use a little more...appropriate clothing so I brought you this." She said, handing me the bag. _'More appropriate clothing'?_ I reluctantly took the bag from her and opened it. What I saw in there made me want to throw up right there. There were a bunch of boring long-sleeved shirts and long skirts no shorter than knee-length. I almost screamed at my mom. "Why the fuck are you-What in the fucking hell are these?! They are bunches of trash! I-"

"Melanie! Watch your language, you snobbish little devil!" My mom shouted. I stepped back a couple of steps until my back hit the wall. _Did she just call me a **snobbish devil**?!_ _How dare she?! _"Look, I don't know who or _what_ you think you are. Just shut the fuck up and get your ass out of my room, bitch!" I shouted back harshly. My mom looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Then she walked backwards towards the door and turned to it. She turned back to me and I saw tears in her eyes. I humphed, went to take the bag of hideous clothes and went into my walk-in closet. I heard the door slam close. _Good. Mom finally knows where to put her ass._ I sighed and dumped the clothes on the floor. I reluctantly hung all the clothes up on the hangers and walked out of the walk-in closet, closing the pink door. I collapsed on my bed and suddenly, something pretty big seemed to leap out of the bed. It fell on the floor and I looked at it closely. They were shoes but they didn't look like shoes at all. They looked like two ugly blobs of dirt. They were brown, not stylish, classic Mary Janes. I hardly wanted to pick it up. I mean, seriously. Why would anyone want to wear ugly Mary Jane shoes? I kicked them away below my bed. That was when I realized that I had no shoes left except that one. I used the littlest part of my fingers and took the shoes into my walk-in closet. I poked my head out of the walk-in closet and looked around my room, making sure nothing else was new that I didn't see before. Then I saw a medium box on the floor. I picked it up and opened it. It revealed a plastic ring, some kind of unknown perfume that smelled like elephant poo, a couple of hair clips and... _Are those glasses?! _Oh. My. Gosh. They were glasses. Real ones with real lenses and all. Gross! I have short eye sight but I wear contact lenses. Glasses make me look ugly and popular girls are supposed to be hot. Glasses ruin everything in life so I decided that I'd wear contact lenses when I first found out that I had short eye sight. That reminded me that I wasn't wearing contact lenses at the time and that explained why I wasn't seeing things clearly. I put the box down on my bed then went inside my walk-in closet, where my PPP bathroom(pink, perfect and private bathroom)was. I headed straight to the sink and looked for my contact lens container but didn't find anything that seemed like it. I frowned and searched some more. In the cupboards, in the toilet, everywhere in the bathroom but there was no sign of it at all._ That's strange... _I was sure I left it on the shelf on top of the sink but I didn't find it. Then it hit me that my mom must have taken it away. She must have taken my clothes, my jewelry, my high heels, my everything! She practically took my life away since yesterday. She watched joyfully as Madame Fantine explained what I did and what the consequences were. She loved seeing me unhappy. She ruined my life! And she wasn't going to get away with it. I went out of the bathroom and stood in front of the hangers. The clothes couldn't get more hideous and boring and sloppy. The colors of the shirts and skirts were black and navy and brown and gray. Worst, there is no pink! I took off my pajamas and replaced them with a black long-sleeved shirt and a shin-length checkered skirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. _God, I look ugly as hell! _I wanted to tear the clothes apart and shred them to little pieces but if I did, I wouldn't have anything to wear and I wouldn't want to go walking around school naked. _Wait a minute. I'm home-schooled now._ I pushed the thought away and grabbed the ugly shoes. I sat on the little bench in the walk-in closet and put it on cautiously. They looked loads bigger than my feet but they fit perfectly, much to my disappointment. I thought I'd use the excuse of not being able to wear them to not wear them but they fit. They fucking fit! I walked over to the box that I put on my bed and stared at it for a long time before picking it up. I opened it and put the plastic ring on my index finger. I smelled the perfume again and I had a peculiar thought that it smelled like it was urban-scented, which wasn't so bad. I sprayed some of it on myself and put it back into the box. Then I came across the glasses again. It was a pain in the ass to even look at them. Let alone wear them. I took them out and wore them. It was new to me since I never wore glasses in my life. I put the box on the highest shelf in the walk-in closet and closed its doors. I leaned my back against the doors and sighed. _If I have to stick to clothes like this my whole life, I'd be miserable forever._ I took my phone from the dresser and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I found my mom reading a magazine and my dad reading newspaper, both sitting at the breakfast table. In our kitchen, we have the breakfast table, where we eat breakfast. Where we eat lunch and dinner is in the dining room. We have 2 bedrooms, both on the second floor, we have the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, the exercise room, a couple of bathrooms, a ballroom, a supplies closet, and of course, a maid's house. We have lots of maids working in our house. There's four for cleaning up (since we have lots of rooms and they're all huge), two for gardening, two for cooking, two for making the beds every morning (one for each bedroom), three for doing laundry and a driver (although sometimes my dad drives himself). I remember them all by name. That's just how awesome I am. I found Clemence and Jeanne, the maids who cook, making some scrambled eggs. I sat down across from my mom at the breakfast table and she put the magazine higher up, covering her whole face. _Why are some people so touchy? _I crossed my legs and my arms. "Oh, Melanie. You're awake." My dad finally said. _OMG! Did he seriously just notice?! Am I that invisible?! _"Oh, hi, dad. I didn't even _know_ you were here." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, Jeanne. Clemence." I called to them.

"Yes, milady?" They answered at the same time. I grinned. _They remember._ I asked all the servants in the house to address me as 'milady' years ago and I couldn't believe they still remembered about it. "ENOUGH!" My dad shouted. I looked over to my mom, who still had the magazine covering her face. Her body was shaking for some reason but I didn't absolutely _have_ to care. "Enough of this bullshit! Haven't you caused enough trouble already?! This morning, you called your mom a bitch, told her to get her ass out of your room, told her to 'shut the fuck up' and you caused enough problems in school. YOU'RE the bitch, YOU shut the fuck up and YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS HOUSE IF YOU'RE GOING TO BOSS PEOPLE AROUND AND DEMAND THEM TO ADDRESS YOU AS 'MILADY'. MILADY MY ASS, MELANIE! YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL GIRL EVEN IN THESE KINDS OF CLOTHES BUT YOU HAVE A HEART OF PURE EVIL AND SHIT!" By the end of it, dad's face was as red as a baboon's butt. My mom was shaking even more than she was before and my dad calmed himself down a bit before holding my mom in his arms. _What the hell is going on? _"Your mom almost killed herself after you did those stuff to her. She stabbed her arms, scratched and slapped herself for having a bitchy daughter that she doesn't even want to call her daughter." My dad said coldly. I gasped. "You are supposed to be on my side. Not that bitch's side! If she doesn't want to call me her daughter then she should get the fuck out of here!" I shouted. My mom lowered the magazine so her face was revealed. I gasped. Her face was full of scars and it was red. She extended her arms out on the breakfast table and they were both bandaged. She tore one of the bandages off and I almost fainted. It was a long wound from a knife, from her shoulder to her wrist. I put my perfectly manicured hand over my mouth and pretended to be surprised. Honestly, I'm just that good at acting. Then my mom got up from her seat and ran out of the kitchen. My dad followed her but when he passed me, he came back and swung the back of his hand across my face. I winced and kicked him hard in the stomach then punched him in the face. His face was full of blood after I punched him. He called Jeanne and Clemence over to me with a hand signal and they walked politely towards me as he left the kitchen. I heard a loud 'bang' of the front door. I realized that my parents were finally gone. _Yes! Now I can invite my friends over and have a party! _My smile faded when Jeanne and Clemence were at the table, near my Iphone. Clemence had a hammer in her hand. Then, without second thought, she swung the hammer on the table hard so the hammer would make contact with my Iphone. I screamed from the bottom of my lungs and I was sure I broke some glasses in the house, like in the movies. I swung my hand across Clemence's face hard. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" I shouted in her ear. Clemence didn't budge. Neither did Jeanne. "I'm sorry, bitch, but I'm here to follow orders from mature people. Not some kind of pain-in-the-ass bitch who demands everyone to call her 'milady' and treat her like royalty." Clemence said, one hand one her hip and the other holding a hammer. I felt myself fuming and I could have sworn that smoke was coming out from my ears. I grabbed a knife and stabbed her right in the stomach. She collapsed on the floor and was hardly breathing. A minute later, her chest stopped rising up and down and I was sure she was dead. Well, one dead servant wouldn't do any harm anyway because we have loads of other servants to serve us. A pool of red covered her whole upper part and Jeanne's face was filled with horror. I mock-chuckled at her. "You want to be next, don't you? Well, touch my phone and you'll be dead as meat." I said, smiling. I then realized I was a murderer after I looked over to Clemence. _I really am a murderer. __Shit. _Jeanne handed me an old-fashioned Nokia phone and ran away. Then the Nokia phone in my hand started ringing. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said.

"It's me, Juliette." The person on the other side of the line said. _Wow. Two friends in one day? Cool! _"Oh, hi. I miss you so much!" I said cheerfully. She didn't answer right away and I realize I must have said it at the wrong moment. "So how are you?" I continued.

"Great. Montparnasse asked me out so I just called to tell you that your boyfriend is now mine." She replied and hung up. I froze in the position, bewildered. I tried to take all the information in but couldn't. _My 'Parnasse. With Juliette. Boyfriend and girlfriend._ I shook my head to clear it and smashed the stupid phone onto the ground. I kicked the breakfast table and it fell right on top of Clemence's body. I punched our expensive fridge and damaged all the kitchen equipment. I strode to the living room and started pacing horribly. I smashed a vase onto the floor and got a glass stuck in my palm, making it bleed heavily. I started thinking about all the things. I fucking hate my shitty life and it's a total mess. I didn't expect it to happen or turn out like how it did. I got my things taken away, my boyfriend taken away, I'm officially a murderer, my parents ran away from home because of me, I got expelled from school, I'm going to that fucking summer school in July, I'm not graduating this year, I'm not fucking popular, I became nerdy and most of all, I have to wear those stupid fucking glasses! Every bloody person on this bloody world hates me at this moment and this is a nightmare come true.

* * *

**Take that, malaria! Hope you liked it and made you satisfied! Thanks for reading! R&R! :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N Hi! First of all, thanks for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading! You guys are seriously the best! And since I'm the meanest person on earth, I'm going to update the next chapter if I get at least 4 reviews because I don't know if this story is boring but as always, reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nooooo**

* * *

Eponine's POV

I struggled to go to sleep last night so I was more or less grumpy in the morning. I woke up and saw the crutches near my bedside table. The crutches actually didn't help. It simply made my pain rise up little by little every day. I sat up in my bed and glanced at the clock. _10:30. Wow._ The first time in ages that I actually woke up late. I looked to the other side, on 'Sette's bed but I didn't see her there. Then I heard faint singing from the bathroom and water splashing. I immediately understood that it was 'Sette showering. I hung my legs on the side of the bed and saw the huge bandage that Nurse Victurnien put on my ankle yesterday. It was really heavy and I wasn't exactly looking forward to be its friend for life. I reached over to the crutches and grabbed them. I stood up with the help of my 'dear' crutches and walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. I still couldn't get my head around the fact that I was using actual crutches. Then I remembered that when I was little, I used to use my grandparents' canes and pretend that they were crutches. Then I started thinking back to my childhood-the miserable, wretched childhood of mine. I remember that a woman came to my parents' inn and left a child for us to take care. I and the girl the woman left behind were only 4 years old then and 'Zelma was about 3. We played together until Maman started bossing the girl around. The girl's name was Euphrasie. I remember because her name was unique and different from other people's. It was pretty hard to forget. Maman was so mean and nasty to her and so were we, 'Zelma and I. We probably were just following Maman because we kids usually have our parents as models for us. I remember that I beat Euphrasie up, I starved her, I didn't let her play with me, I was absolutely oblivious to her. Thinking back to all the stuff made me sick and my thinking was probably obvious because the next thing I knew, 'Sette was staring at me with such curiousness that she looked like Pandora (if only I knew how Pandora actually looked like). She slowly walked towards the couch and sat down, staring at the crutches. "What...What are those for?" She asked, still staring at the crutches. "Oh, didn't Marius tell you? Well, I sprained my ankle and then Nurse Victurnien gave me these stupid crutches. That explains the massive bandage on my leg." I gestured towards my bandaged leg and her gaze followed my hand. She gasped and reached out to touch it. "Does this hurt?" She asked, poking the ankle a little. I shook my head. "Of course, it doesn't. You're poking on the bandage, not the actual 'wound' or whatever you call it." I said. She nodded understandingly and sank back into the couch. "So...how's life?" She asked. I shrugged. "I was just thinking about my childhood. When my parents still pampered me, when they...loved me. You do remember, right? The story I told you. About a woman leaving a little girl called Euphrasie behind in our inn." I said. She nodded slowly. "Yes, yes I do." She said a little uncertainly. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Nothing. I was just trying to remember the story itself." She replied. "Hey, I think you kept a lot of secrets from me. We're best friends so my idea of spending today is having a heart-to-heart chat. What do you think?" She suggested. I nodded. "Sure. Today's Sunday, right?" I asked.

"Yikes! It is! I'm actually supposed to go to church but I guess I could stay in today. So where should we start?" She asked.

"Um... What about our childhoods? That's probably a good start."

"OK. You should start, actually. I don't remember much of my childhood." She said and I nodded. "So I remember when Papa formed his stupid robbery gang. It was when I was 7 years old, I think. He had 3 friends, Brujon, Babet, Clequesous and that fucking Montparnasse. About Montparnasse and I dating in 9th grade, well, his parents and my parents knew each other and everything so they actually forced me and him to date when we were supposed to only be best friends. It was painful, really. Dating my best friend since birth and it was just weird." I started. 'Sette listened attentively to every word and I felt like maybe I was giving too much information away but still, she's my best friend. _If she's not betraying Les Amis, that is..._ I just couldn't seem to push the thought away for some reason. "So were you...um...raped? Sometime in your life, maybe. I don't know. I'm asking out of curiosity." She suddenly asked, breaking my thoughts. "Oh, well...I guess..." I replied.

"You're lying, aren't you?" She suspected, smirking. I smacked her softly on the arm and laughed. "Fine, fine. I was. Well, not exactly raped as in _raped_ but almost got raped by Montparnasse. I remember that he was near to stripping my bra and panties off but Gav came in time into my room to see what was going on so he just kicked that guy and he ran away. And 'Zelma got raped by Montparnasse. She was raped as in raped, not like in my case. Thank God she didn't end up pregnant. But Montparnasse did that because his family didn't have much money so my dad offered to pay him if he succeeded in raping both of his 'beloved' daughters so I and 'Zelma could be called actual prostitutes but I am not considering that as prostitution. It was more of bribing." I explained. 'Sette looked shocked and she had a hand covering her mouth. "What?" I asked.

"It's unbelievable. I mean, after all that and you're here, being who you are. It's just not possible that you've been through that kind of stuff." 'Sette replied, amusement in her voice. I smiled and put a hand on her lap. "It's all gone now, 'Sette. That was the past and now's the present. It doesn't exist anymore." I said reassuringly. She smiled and nodded. "So what about yours? I'm pretty sure you at least remember something from your past." I said. She sighed and shifted in her seat a little. "Well, remember in 3rd grade when we first met?" She started. I nodded. "Yeah, well, I ran away from you when you wanted to be my friend, right?" I nodded once more. "I knew you from before. I worked at your parents' inn as a servant. You and 'Zelma bossed me around and demanded me to clean up this and clean up that. I don't know if you remember me, of course." She said. I never met her before she came to school in 3rd grade so how could she... "Are you Euphrasie?" I asked without thinking. Her head shot up and she looked taken aback. "Yes. It was me. My mom, or Madame Fantine to you, left me at your parents' inn because she had to work, at least that's what she told me. Her career was so important to her but my biological father, whom I don't know who it is, abandoned my mom for some reason and divorced her. She-"

"Did you say 'biological father'?" I asked, surprised. So her real father isn't Mr. Valjean after all? _This is very confusing._ She never, in her life being my friend, ever told me about any of that. The other thing I was wondering in my mind was that, if she had a biological father and mother, what did Mr. Valjean have to do with this family at all? As I was about to ask 'Sette the question, she already started to continue her back-story. "Yes. My real dad left me and mom. Then we had no money and so on. Then one day, Monsieur Madeleine, or Mr. Valjean to you and dad to me now, came to 'buy' me from your parents and took me away. I soon found out that Mr. Valjean was my mom's boss at her work so he found out and all about my mom and me. And I'm assuming you don't know about the Monsieur Madeleine thing?" She asked.

"Not a clue." I said and she laughed. "I think I've got a lot of explaining to do here. Anyway, Mr. Valjean was under the name of Monsieur Madeleine because Mr. Javert was after him. You do know that he's secretly a cop, right?" I gaped at her instead of nodding or shaking my head. I tried to take in the information but it was way too much and too confusing. "Hold on. What did your 'dad' do to make Mr. Javert go after him. Mr. Javert is a cop, I know that, but was your dad a...prisoner before?" I couldn't help but asking. She nodded. "My dad didn't want to tell me but I eventually knew from my mom. And in 9th grade, when we just transferred to VHHS, I found out that my mom was the principal and stuff so we reunited. I'm sorry if I'm making this boring, Ep."

"Are you kidding? Now I know so much more about your past. The only thing is, why didn't you tell me all of this before?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was just too embarrassed to tell even you about it." She said then jumped a little. "Well, I'm sure you didn't tell me everything yet so now it's your turn to spill the beans!" She said excitingly. I chuckled nervously and gulped. This isn't going to turn out well. "Um... Well, I think you know everything about me already. However, there's one thing I have to admit to you. Just please don't be mad if I do." I said. She smiled. "Of course I won't. I'm not the you-tell-me-something-and-I'll-get-mad-right-away type." She said.

"Okay, so..." I hesitated. I didn't really want to tell her what I was about to but I thought that maybe it was good for her to know. I gulped hard. "I...used to have a ginormous crush on Marius since 6th grade until the start of this year. I figured that he wouldn't notice me anyway so I stopped liking him." I said quickly. She stared at me, mouth open. "But that doesn't mean I'm not happy. It doesn't mean I'm not happy with you guys dating. I'm perfectly fine. Besides, I don't like him anymore." I added quickly. Her mouth clamped shut and her eyes widened. "So who's the lucky guy?" She slurred. I rolled my eyes. "'Sette! It's not that important!" I protested.

"C'mon, Ep! I'll keep it only between the two of us and maybe 'Chetta but please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" She pleaded. I laughed at her antics. She sounded like a 4 year-old asking her mommy to buy her a Barbie doll. I mean, for goodness' sake, she's 18! "Oh, fine! Stop being my friend, then." She said, crossing her arms around her chest, pretending to be mad at me. "I'm so sorry, Cosette! Please forgive me!" I pretended to sound desperate. She couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. I'm not mad." She said between laughs. "I think I already figured that out. Isn't that magical?" I said sarcastically as 'Sette started laughing again. "So tell me. Who is he?" 'Sette asked after she could finally stop laughing. "You want to know just so you could make fun of me, right? I got that." I said. She frowned. "I'm serious, Ep. I really want to know!" She shouted, jumping on the couch. "Fine! I'm only giving clues since I'm mean and if you can't guess it, I'm not telling." I said, smiling. She pouted and said, "Deal."

"Okay, so he's cute, he loves History, his favorite color is red, he has blue eyes, he's blonde, he-"

"Enjolras! Tell me I'm right! Tell me I'm right!" She screamed, jumping on the couch and squealing. _Will she ever grow up?_ "So will you say it already? Am I right?" She asked, still jumping. I stood up on the couch and grabbed her shoulders. She stopped jumping as I leaned in closer and whispered, "You are...right!" She squealed and started jumping again. She grabbed my hands and I took that as a sign to jump. Thank God I remembered that I had an injured leg so I pointed at my bandaged ankle. She looked down and frowned. "Too bad you can't enjoy the fun with me." She said as she sat down and I sat down after her. "Hey, Nurse Victurnien bandaged that up for you, right?" 'Sette asked. I nodded. "Did you know? She's Joly's mom." She whispered.

"Wh-What?! Really?! That explains why Joly is so protective of his and other people's health." I said. 'Sette nodded. "He only told the Les Amis and Marius told me the other day." She said. "But we're part of Les Amis, too! Why don't we get to know ourselves?" I whined. I, honestly, wasn't really used to whining because I haven't done that for a long time and it felt great to whine. "Well, only the boys got to know. 'Chetta probably doesn't even know, either." She said. Silence fell between us and I couldn't think of anything else apart from sitting and breathing to do. I suddenly thought of a crazy idea. "'Sette, let's go shopping." I said. She turned to me, obviously amused. "Did you just say you want to go shopping?"

"Well, not technically, but let's go together with 'Chetta. 'Zelma said she'd be busy today so I don't count on her for being free." I said, expecting an answer. "Sure." She said, smiling widely. I got dressed as quickly as possible (it honestly took me about 10-15 minutes) and I took off the bandage. I just couldn't take the heaviness so i thought I'd do something about it. I tried to walk without the crutches and surprisingly, it wasn't that painful but 'Sette still convinced me to use at least one of the crutches. We headed off to 'Chetta's room and found her watching TV and cuddling with Joly. _They are such a cute couple!_ I and 'Sette waited for her to get dressed and the three of us left. We got to the mall by bus and it took us about 20 minutes to get there. The mall was full of people as usual and we practically had to squeeze ourselves through to get somewhere. As we were on the escalator, I caught a glimpse of Brujon, Babet and Clequesous. _Hold on a second. Did I just see Brujon, Babet and Clequesous?! Shit, I'm doomed._ "Hey, can we go somewhere else, please? I don't really...like the shops around here. Yeah." I said, trying to sound normal. 'Chetta and 'Sette nodded as we got to the end of the escalator and walked somewhere else. "Say, 'Chetta. Does Joly ever kiss you?" 'Sette suddenly asked. 'Chetta went pink and pulled some strands of her red hair to her face, trying to cover it. "Oh, 'Chetta. It's nothing bad. We're just asking you. We're best friends and we tell each other everything." I said.

"Fine. He does. Only sometimes, though, because he thinks my germs can get into his body and stuff but really, he's a good kisser." 'Chetta whispered and squealed softly at the end of the sentence. 'Sette and I laughed. "I'm pretty sure that you're the only person he kissed in his life. I mean, you're his life anyway, right?" 'Sette said, snickering. 'Chetta turned a shade of red and we knew that it was a yes. We spent the rest of the day at the mall and I tried to avoid Brujon, Babet and Clequesous in secret but 'Sette and 'Chetta eventually knew anyway. I, 'Sette and 'Chetta declared that today was officially the day of secrets or 'Heart-To-Heart Day'. It was really fun sharing secrets and thoughts with my best friends and I could very well say that I finally realized why people like to go shopping.

* * *

**Note: The 'Nurse Victurnien is Joly's mom' part is false. I just wanted to make it up so that it would explain why Nurse Victurnien knows Les Amis so well. Thanks for reading! :) R&R**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N Hey! Just to make up for the very very long wait, I've given you guys a long chapter and it's the longest chapter I have so far. So thanks very much for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading this story! I get a little overexcited whenever I see a new review, follow or favorite so thanks again! **

**P.S. This is a Halloween chapter so sorry for being super late on it. I just wanted to get the more important chapters up first.**

**DISCLAIMER: There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on... That's because I don't own Les Mis and the characters aren't mine... *cries like Marius in Empty Chairs at Empty Tables***

* * *

Enjolras' POV

"Then the ghost crept up behind James and-" Then 'Ferre screamed from the bottom of his lungs and all of us jumped and screamed, too. Yes, it was a Halloween morning and 'Ferre was telling a ghost story. All of us, Les Amis, were having a Halloween party in Grantaire's dorm room that he shared with Bossuet and Marius and if anybody was wondering, it was an alcohol-free party, which meant Grantaire was sober the whole time and believe me, not a single person in Les Amis was used to it. "Hey, 'Ferre. You're good at telling ghost stories and you scared the shit out of me but I saved ghost stories last for Halloween night." Grantaire said. Everyone turned to him, confused. "What do you mean, exactly?" Feuilly asked.

"Well, R and I planned everything out for tonight and we're following this schedule." Courf said, handing out each of us a piece of paper.

_7:00 Meeting in R, Marius and Bossuet's room  
8:00_ _Games  
9:00 Pranks and jokes 1  
10:00 Costume Contest  
11:00-12:00 Lunch  
13:00-16:00 Horror movies 1  
17:00 Dinner  
18:00-19:00 Trick-or-treating  
20:00 Pranks and jokes 2  
21:00-21:50 Free time  
22:00-1:00 Horror movies 2  
2:00-2:50 Songs and dancing  
2:50-4:00 Ghost stories  
_

I studied the schedule closely and doubted myself. _How am I ever going to survive tonight? I don't even know how to do these things! _"Mind if I sit out? Like, for the whole day." I said. Everyone turned to me, horrified looks on their faces. "What?! You're going to sit out on such an amazing, fantastic and fun day like today?! You can't! You haven't even tried anything yet. The schedule is nothing compared to what we're actually doing!" Jehan said. Everyone nodded in approval. "C'mon, Enj. It's just a Halloween party. A really fun one, I tell you." Bahorel said, assuring me. I finally gave in and waited for Courf and Grantaire to start organizing the games, the first activity on our list. "So we have Monopoly Haunted House edition, the board game of horrors and cards." Courf said, putting down each game as he said the name. "Can we play the board game of horrors, please? It sounds fun." Marius said.

"Okay, so who agrees with Marius?" Grantaire asked everyone. Everyone raised their hands so I raised mine, too, not wanting to look foolish. "Alright, then! Democracy always wins. Board game of horrors it is!" Grantaire shouted and everyone cheered. Courf went to turn off the lights and close the curtains (it seemed as dark as night) as Grantaire dumped everything out of the box and started to set everything up. After he finished, he told us to get into partners and to make things easier, I told everyone to get into their dorm partners. Then Grantaire chose 'Ferre and I to go first and roll the dice. 'Ferre rolled the dice and it landed on the 'screams coming from the bathroom' box. I shivered a little because I didn't know how this went and as always, every member of Les Amis never explain anything before they do it except me. Not even 'Ferre explains it! "So how does this game-" I was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream from the bathroom. I jumped and my heart started pounding like a thousand drums. Everyone shrieked in fright and grabbed onto the closest person to them. "What the fuck...is going on?" I asked, my hands were shaking and 'Ferre grabbed my arm. He was shaking, too, and I was pretty sure that all of this was between Grantaire and Courf...and maybe someone else, too. "Let's go on, guys. Times a wastin'! Ep, you roll." Courf said, hugging the very scared Azelma. Eponine gulped and took the dice. She and Cosette looked pale, even in the dark. Eponine has always been the person who was really scared of ghosts and basically everything creepy. With her shaking hands, Eponine rolled the dice and it landed on 'pounding closet door'. Just then, we heard loud pounds on the inside of Bossuet's closet. We stared at the closet with fear and trembling bodies. The pounding continued and all eyes flew to Bossuet. "I...I didn't...It's not...me. I...never kept...no-one..." Bossuet stammered, still staring at the closet although it stopped pounding. I started questioning myself about where I was at the time because it seemed like a haunted house. A very fucking scary haunted house. "Okay...I'll go...next." Musichetta said, shaking as if it was winter. Courf nodded and Eponine gave her the dice. She was grabbing onto Joly's shirt and if she just grabbed a little harder, it could've actually torn. Musichetta got hold of her hand and rolled the dice. It landed on 'bats flying around'. Suddenly, thousands of bats came flying into the room from nowhere. All of us ducked and some of us almost got hit by the bats. Honestly, they weren't scary. They were just... They came out of nowhere and the windows weren't open so... "Guys! Stop! The bats are gone!" Grantaire shouted, causing everyone to quiet down. The bats really were gone and there was no sign of them anymore. "I'll go next." Bahorel said. He took the dice and rolled it. Everyone watched as it landed on 'blood all over the place'. Azelma was the first one to react. "My period already ended for this month so why do I feel like it's all wet under my butt?" She asked, touching her butt. Everyone screamed at the same time as I felt something cold and wet on my butt. I touched the liquid and before I could do anything, the lights came on. I almost died when I saw Courf lying on the ground with blood all over his body and a hole in his heart. Azelma just seemed to stop breathing, horror in her eyes. She put a hand on her heart and she completely ignored the blood on the floor. _Wait. Blood?! _Blood was everywhere and everyone panicked, except Azelma. Eponine called her sister's name loudly enough that Azelma responded with a turn of her head. She stared at Eponine as if Eponine was some kind of monster and returned her attention to Courf, who was already sitting up. "You scared me to death, you idiot!" Azelma shouted as Joly jumped on a chair nearest to him. "Blood! Oh my God! Blood is everywhere!" Joly cried. Musichetta rubbed his back up and down. "Calm down, Jol. It's chocolate." She said. As everybody heard that, they started dipping their fingers in the 'blood' and ate all the chocolate. I tried some, too, and I thought it was really good. I also thought it was a waste of chocolate but I wasn't responsible so I didn't care. I just enjoyed the chocolate. That reminded me of the Belgian chocolate I promised to give Eponine but I totally forgot. "Hey, speaking of chocolate, you owe me big time." Eponine suddenly appeared behind me. _Coincidence, huh? _I turned around to face her and found her smirking."Well, my mom is not back yet." I lied.

"Shut up, Enj. You said your mom came back already the day you told me that you are giving it to me. Hand it over." She said, holding a hand out to me. "Sorry, but it's in my room. Wait until the party's over and you'll have it." I said. She rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'fine'. Azelma's shout of Courf's name turned the attention of all of us to the couple. "I was worried sick, moron! I could've just died from crying over the fake-dead you! I don't love you anymore! Get away from me, freak!" Azelma screamed, tears in her eyes, and turned her back to Couf. Courf looked rather sad than surprised. He smiled as if he had some kind of plan and tapped Azelma on the shoulder. She didn't budge. "I still love you!" Courf screamed, looking absolutely hopeless. Azelma blinked a couple of times and turned around. She wasn't smiling or anything, just a normal face. She abruptly hugged Courf and they both fell onto the ground, laughing. "Cut it out! We gotta move on!" Grantaire said, causing Azelma and Courf to get off each other. "I was just kidding. I'm not dead, guys. And that reminds me of our next activity, pranks and jokes!" Courf said excitedly. He went to wash his face off and change while Grantaire took over the next activity. "So you can prank anyone at any time and trust me, it's going to be funny." He said. We sat in a circle and waited for something to happen. I felt something on my shoulder and touched it. It was like a jelly. I grabbed it and screamed. It was a huge black spider. "SPIDER!" I shouted, running away from it to hide behind Jehan. It was on the ground and it didn't move. "Enjolras, it's just a fake spider. Calm down." Jehan said as everyone looked at me, laughing their asses off. "Not funny, guys! He could've died of a heart attack!" Joly said, patting my shoulder. The laughter died down and silence fell once more. "So were the screams and the pounding on the door thing real?" Cosette asked.

"Of course!" Courf answered firmly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in unison. Courf and Grantaire ended up laughing. "Of course not! They're just sound effects from our phones. I put mine in Bossuet's closet and Courf put his in the bathroom. And we had a pipe of chocolate so we just activated it and you guys finished it up." Grantaire said and he seemed really proud of himself. "What about the bats?" Azelma asked.

"Oh, Feuilly made them from black paper. He's sure good at paperwork. Thanks, man." Courf said and Feuilly had a smug grin spread on his face. "So are we done here? It's starting to get boring." Bahorel said.

"Hey, Joly! Bahorel has a cold!" Bossuet shouted to Joly, who was sitting right next to Bahorel. Joly's face crumbled and he slowly looked over to Bahorel, who was clearly confused but he played along anyway by sniffing his nose. "Get away from me, Bahorel! You do know that a cold is a very contagious disease and it is contagious! Do you hear me?! CONTAGIOUS!" Joly screamed, running to the other side of the room as everybody laughed. "Eponine, there's a ghost behind you." 'Ferre said, pointing to an empty space behind Eponine. She immediately sprang onto the object closest to her...or should I say _person_ closest to her: me. Her fingers dug into my arm and her breathing got heavier. The ghost thing would have sent shivers down my spine, too, but Eponine's reaction was much worst that any other person's because she was more than scared of ghosts. "Is it gone?" Eponine asked, her grip on my arm tightening and her voice was shaky. Okay, not just shaky but extremely shaky. I patted the space in front of me, indicating to her to sit there. She sat down in front of me and leaned against my chest. I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach and I found it hard to breathe. The weird feeling eventually vanished away but there was still a trace of it left. I didn't know exactly what to do especially because it was the first time in my life that an actual girl was leaning on my chest. It was awkward, really. She was gripping on Grantaire's carpet and nearly tore it right out! "Ep, there's no point of tearing the carpet. The only thing it can do is upset Grantaire or Bossuet or Pontmercy so stop. There isn't a real ghost. 'Ferre was just kidding, right, Combeferre?" I said, shooting a deathly glare at 'Ferre, who was laughing nervously. "Never mind, let's move on to our next activity! Costume Contest!" Courf shouted excitedly. Everyone went back to their dorm rooms and changed into their costumes. I don't want to actually admit this, but I was Fiyero. 'Ferre was some kind of Satan. When all of us got back to Grantaire's dorm, we laughed until we were breathless at Grantaire's costume. He was dressed as Miley Cyrus, with the hair and dress and everything. Marius was Captain Blackbeard, Bossuet was a black cat, Joly was a crazy doctor, Feuilly was a carpenter who had a plank of wood in his stomach and nails on his arms and legs, Cosette was a fairy or more specifically Glinda, Eponine was Elphaba(I freaked out at first because I almost expected them to want us to sing together again), Musichetta was a cave girl, Azelma was a Bond girl, Courf was James Bond, Bahorel was some kind of wrestler and Jehan was a hippie. We actually had the 1st place, 2nd place and 3rd place stand. "Okay, people! Settle down!" Grantaire said, clapping his hands as we all sat down in the same spots. "We will vote for the costumes and we'll count the votes then we'll see who the winners are. You can vote for what you wore, too, and you can vote for more than one person. By the way, all of you look great in your costumes!" Courf said.

"Oh, and just to add to that, if there are 3 or more people with the same number of votes, we'll make everyone the winner! OK, let's start." Grantaire said. Everyone stood up and got a post-it. We wrote down whose costumes we thought was the best and I was pretty sure it was either Cosette, Eponine, Grantaire or Feuilly. They all looked too good because Cosette wore a very and I mean _very_ elegant blue puffy dress with a wand and a crown on her head. She looked like the real Glinda. And Eponine wore a black dress with long sleeves and a turtle neck with a broom and a really tall hat. She even painted herself green! As I said before, Feuilly had a huge plank of wood in his stomach and he somehow stuck nails in his arms and legs. It looked too real. And Grantaire as Miley? Who would've guessed what he's thinking, right? He was wearing her Wrecking Ball costume. Okay, don't get me wrong. He wasn't naked, he was wearing a body suit that was skin colored and he came in with a huge wrecking ball. So the voting was over and we were waiting for the results. "And 3rd place goes to...drum roll please." Courf said and everyone patted the floor continuously. "Feuilly!" Grantaire said. Feuilly smiled as we started applauding. He stood up and went to stand on the 3rd place platform on the stand. "2nd place goes to...the Wicked duo!" Courf said as everyone still clapped. Eponine, I and Cosette looked at each other in confusion. There were three of us that were dressed from Wicked and Courf said 'duo' so that meant it could've been any two between the three of us. "He meant, our very own Elphaba and Glinda! Better luck next time, Fiyero." Grantaire said. Eponine and Cosette went up to share the 2nd place platform as all of us waited anxiously for the 1st place winner. "And the winner is...Grantaire Cyrus!" Courf announced as everyone clapped loudly and some of us cheered. Grantaire seemed not so surprised but he just smiled from ear to ear and went to stand on the first place platform. "And yes, the costume contest has ended." Courf said, pretending to cry. "But we're cool 'cause lunch is next. We'll get to eat, like, a lot so we're good." Musichetta said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So who's going to buy the food?" Bossuet asked. "I am." Eponine, Cosette and Musichetta said at the same time and ran off.

* * *

Eponine's POV

"What should we buy? There's Marius, Bossuet, R, Courf, Enj, Feuil, Jol, Jehan, Bahorel, 'Ferre, 'Zelma, Ep, 'Chetta and me. That makes it... How many is that anyway?" 'Sette asked as we were in the cafeteria. "That's 14 of us. Wait, what? Are you kidding me? FOURTEEN?!" 'Chetta almost screamed. "Maybe some people can share?" I suggested. 'Chetta and 'Sette looked at me, wide-eyed. "What? Just a suggestion." I said, putting my hands up in surrender. 'Chetta gently pushed my hands down and said, "You're a genius!" We ran across the cafeteria in our costumes. That's right, our costumes. As we ran, I glanced at 'Sette a couple of times. She was wearing the dress similar to Glinda's and she was holding a wand with a crown on top of her head. Her blonde hair was curled and it became shorter but she still looked like Glinda. She didn't seem like she was struggling in the dress. It looked impossible to do anything in it because the dress was so big and puffy but she still managed to run so I don't know how she does it. 'Chetta was a cave girl, with her red hair in a bun and a bone going through the bun. She wore a leopard-print shirt that came with a matching mini skirt. It was a two-piece kind of clothing and she was wearing a clear pair of shoes, making her look like she wasn't wearing shoes at all. She also had some kind of inflatable club with thorns, like the ones the cave people used to use for hunting. As for me, I wore a black lace dress that went until my ankle with long sleeves and a turtle neck. I had a tall witch hat and yes, I painted myself green...with 'Sette's green eyeshadow and as for my hand, I used face paint. At first, I thought I overdid it but it turned out that Les Amis went farther than I did. We bought whatever we could and hurried back up to Grantaire's room. We quickly ate lunch and after about half an hour later, we finished. "Alright, guys! Horror movies!" Courf shouted. Everyone cheered loudly. I love horror movies but I just tend to think about them after I watch and get scared. Sometimes, I get so scared that I can't sleep for weeks. Courf and Grantaire seemed to have a lot of horror movies alone already and put together made it look like thousands of horror movies. "Suggestions? We have 'em all." Grantaire said, putting an armful of DVDs as Courf did the same. Nobody said anything so Courf put in something but I didn't see what. Everyone sat down on the sofa after we all changed to our casual clothes. I sat between 'Sette and 'Chetta and in front of me sat Enjolras on the ground. The movie turned out to be Scream 4. I saw it once and never did again because I was freaked out by it. I didn't really scream throughout the movie but when Grantaire put in the second one, Seven, I screamed until the very last part of it and it scared the shit out of me. Then we watched Amusement, also what I've seen already but it still was as creepy as hell even the second time watching didn't help. We watched about 5 more movies before it was dinner time. Dinner was just as normal as anything except that Courf said it was an alcohol-free party but it turned out that he saved the alcohol for the last activity of the night, which was partying so it wasn't _exactly_ an alcohol-free party. "Okay, guys! Get your bags ready 'cause we're going on a trick-or-treating adventure!" Courf said. We changed back into our costumes, picked up our huge candy bags and headed right off to the closest neighborhood. The neighborhood was pretty dark for a 6 o'clock evening and it was starting to get colder. There weren't many people and I'm not sure whether to say 'weren't many people _yet_' or 'weren't many people _anymore_'. There's a massive difference between those two. We walked slowly down the blocks, asking for candy and knocking on each door. After an hour, we finally finished and we got a bagful of delicious candy that we didn't know when we'd eat it. We came back to Grantaire's room and changed back to our casual clothes again. Courf said we had free time so all of us just got to chill for a while. I had no idea what to do except watch Marius and 'Sette making out yet again. I sank back into Grantaire's comfortable sofa and sighed. "Young love, huh?" A voice said from behind me and I realized I was staring weirdly at Masette's (Yeah, I have a ship name for them) make-out session. The voice's owner turned out to be Enjolras. "Oh, I just... I couldn't think of anything better to do." I replied, leaning on the sofa's arm. Enjolras chuckled and sat down on the sofa. "You should be a witch more often." He said, laughing a little. I turned to him. "Oh really? So I can turn you into a scarecrow, right?" I asked playfully. He laughed. "Are you scared of horror movies?" He suddenly asked. I nodded slowly. "Why? I thought you already know." I said, raising my eyebrow. He shrugged and said, "Well, I don't really want to be straight with anybody on this but promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you now, okay?"

"Won't tell a soul."

"Okay... I'mreallyscaredofghosts." He said really quickly. _Can he be any cuter when he does that?! _"What? I didn't hear you." I said although I already understood what he said. He gulped and I laughed. "Fine, fine. I get it. I am, too." I said, still laughing. He frowned so I stopped and recomposed myself. "I wish I didn't watch those movies at all. All of those that R turned on scared the hell out of me. I shouldn't have come to this party." He said. I sensed uncertainty in his sentence. "Just admit it. You love this party! You were having fun all the time and I saw you enjoying the movies even though you might have been scared. All I'm trying to say is that you have to stop hiding yourself, Enj." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He finally gave in. "Fine. I love it and it's really fun so far." He said. I smiled. It was the first time I ever succeeded in forcing him to do anything. "Hey, I really like your Fiyero costume. You look just like him, actually." I commented. He smiled. "Thanks. You didn't look bad yourself, either." We sat in silence for a while. I suddenly had the very weird urge to just hug him as tightly as I could and kiss him. I tried to resist the urge but every time I glance at him, I felt it again. I couldn't hold it anymore so I, almost literally, jumped on him and hugged him. _All I have to do now is think of an excuse. _"Easy, Ep." He said, hugging me back. "I just wanted to thank you...for everything." I said, smiling. I felt him hug me tighter so I hugged him back, tighter than before. "You're going to squish me until my intestines come out, right?" He asked. I let go but we were still in the position we were before. "Can I at least get a kiss for the thank you?" He asked, his sass mode turning on. I smacked him on the arm. "Gross!" I said, laughing. "I'll give you the chocolate now, if you do it." He said, smirking.

"Promise?"

"Yes." I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. I twirled my finger in his blonde hair as his hands moved up from my hip to my back. Then the dream came back to me. It was exactly the scenario in my dream only it was real. I quickly pulled away before it got further and sat on the ground, waiting for the horror movie session to begin again because it was next in our activity list. Enjolras sat up on the sofa and sighed. I threw my head back and it landed on his lap. I smiled. As I was about to close my eyes to savor the moment, Courf screamed, "Horror movies! Gather up on the couch, everyone!" I got up from the ground and sat beside Enjolras and 'Sette was on my other side with Marius beside her. Courf put in Wicked (not the musical, the horror movie) and it was so fucking scary. Then we watched Orphan, also very fucking scary. And we watched all the Chucky movies. They were the most fucking scary movies I've ever, in my life, seen. After all the horror, we had a more relaxing activity, just with a lot of alcohol and dancing and singing. Okay, I take that back. It was the most fun activity of all and we got to sing all kinds of songs. We actually had to stop because a couple from some rooms away from Grantaire's came and said that they couldn't have sex because the blaring music was disturbing them. So we went on to the ghost stories, something I haven't been waiting for. We sat in a circle on the ground and turned the lights off and closed the curtains but I didn't understand why Courf closed the curtains because the outside was as dark as hell already and they were making it tons scarier. "OK, who wants to start first?" Grantaire asked. I raised my hand. Grantaire nodded and gave me a flashlight. I turned it on and put it under my chin, like how everyone does it in horror movies. "The last person on earth was sitting in a room and suddenly, someone knocked on the door." I said. It was something I got from Facebook. It said that this was the shortest horror story in the universe so I just took it, not wanting to waste too much time on it. Everyone was quiet, which made it even scarier. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I stiffened up and grabbed 'Chetta's arm. She was sitting next to me so we basically had each other to hold onto. We hugged each other tightly as everyone hugged the person closest to them. The door creaked open and I saw an unknown figure come into the room. It had torn clothes and it was...headless! I soon found it hard to breathe and suddenly, we heard a flick. Then the lights came on, revealing the figure. "GAVROCHE!" Everyone screamed. Gav laughed and pulled his shirt down, revealing his real head. He ran in to join the circle and sat in front of me. "Don't you dare do that again." I whispered in his ear as he laughed softly. "I'll go next." 'Ferre said. He told his story about when he was little. He said he saw a ghost in his house and he freaked out. Then Bahorel told a story that he almost died once because he saw a real zombie and it was about to eat his brain. Then Bossuet said that when he was little, he talked to dolls and one day, one doll talked to him back so he was really scared. Then everyone took their turned telling stories until it was 4:00 in the morning. We decided that it was best if we just slept in Grantaire, Bossuet and Marius' dorm since we were so tired. _I don't know if we'll wake up tomorrow. We most likely wouldn't so we'll have to ditch school. _

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Favorites, follows and reviews are always appreciated! R&R!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N Hi, guys! I know, I know. I suck at updating but here's some good news: This chapter is long :D I hope all of you like it and please review, favorite and follow! I really appreciate the reviews, follows and favorites so THANKS! **

**DISCLAIMER: Dreaming would not help in this situation... (Thank you Fantine for being a role model for me and showing me that dreaming isn't going to help me own Les Mis)**

* * *

Cosette's POV

I opened my closet and smiled at the sight of the huge piles of presents on the bottom shelf. Eponine's birthday was supposed to be on the 2nd of October but since today was the 2nd of November, we decided to celebrate it because we didn't celebrate it on her real birthday. It was a surprise and so were the gifts. I arranged a table for 15 at my dad's cafe, in other words, the Cafe Musain. Eponine was taking a shower so I had the chance to check that the gifts were still there. All of them were from Les Amis but one seemed to be missing. I squinted, checking the name tags on each present. _Grantaire's, Marius and mine, 'Chetta and Joly's, Bossuet's, Bahorel's, Feuilly's, Jehan's, Courf and 'Zelma's, 'Ferre's and..._Enjolras' was missing! But where did his go? I dug deep into the pile and searched but I didn't find his present. I frowned. _What is he up to this time? _I gave up and assumed that he probably had it with himself. Just as I closed the door of my closet, Eponine came out of the bathroom. I was already dressed up, ready for school and was waiting for Eponine to finish taking a shower. "Happy birthday, Eppy!" I screamed, running to hug her. She laughed and hugged me back. "It's not my birthday! What's gotten into you?" She asked, pulling away from the hug. I remembered that we were planing a surprise after-birthday party in the evening. I chuckled. "Silly me! It's _November_ the 2nd, not October. I just get lost in dates, that's all. Sorry about that." I said.

"That's alright, really. So should we go?" She asked, walking towards the door. I nodded and followed her. We headed off to school and parted ways to go to our lockers. Marius crept up behind me. "Is our present still there?" He asked. I nodded. "But I almost spilled it about the surprise party. _Almost_." I said as he nodded and hugged me. "See ya later." He said and walked away.

* * *

Eponine's POV

I opened the door to my messy old locker that hasn't ever been cleaned and put my backpack in. As I started putting stuff in my locker, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see the new American exchange student, I don't know his name. He seemed sweet and nice but I never actually talked to him before. Honestly, he looked like Zac Efron. "Hi. Are you Eponine?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." I answered politely. He smiled and held out a hand. "Michael Johnson, exchange student from America." He said, shaking hands with me. "It sounded like you were an agent introducing yourself to me." I couldn't help but comment, laughing. He laughed, too. "Um...I'm Eponine Thenardier." I said. He nodded and held out what looked like a box of chocolate. "It's for you, _M__ademoiselle_. I know my French pronunciation is bad but I just have to adjust to it anyway." He said as I chuckled. "What is it for? It's not Valentine's Day, obviously, unless it's going to be a November Valentine's Day." I said and he laughed. "You have a good sense of humor there." He said.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. So what is the chocolate for?" I asked. He blushed. "Your birthday." I raised an eyebrow. It's been two people talking about my birthday being today when it actually wasn't. It was the 2nd, yes, but it was last month in October. I scratched my head. "It's not my birthday today." I said, more confused than ever. He cocked his head to one side. "It isn't? Then-" He stopped and apologized. "Well, then, I'm still going to give this to you. It's straight from Belgium." He said, smiled and walked away. _Did I just hear Belgium? He bought it from Belgium? But I thought Enjolras was the one who was supposed to give it to me, not Michael!_ I stared at the box in my hands absently and read the name over and over again. _Leonidas. Fresh Belgian Chocolates. Milk Chocolate. _I sighed and put the box in my backpack just as Enjolras walked casually to his locker and there was a little...sass in his walk. Maybe a lot of sass but still... It was quite unusual for him, especially knowing him for ages already. "Hi, Ep." He said, opening his locker. "Hi." I gulped behind the door of my locker. _Don't ask about the fucking chocolate. PLEASE! _"Did you do your History homework? I think it was on page 130 or something. It's due today, you know." He said. I let out a sigh of relief and closed my locker. "Yeah, I finished it. By the way...um...You were..." I started but didn't quite know if I should say that he had a lot of sass...But it was really sexy, I must say. "Yes?"

"Never mind. Are you free tonight? Maybe you could help me with Math homework." I said, shrugging the statement off. He nodded. "Oh, you guys could just add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and hope you don't multiply." A voice which I recognized as Bahorel's said. His locker was on the other side of mine. "Eww! That's disgusting! How did you even think of that?!" I screamed. He laughed. "Just a little something I got from Facebook." He replied, still laughing. I turned back to Enjolras. He rolled his eyes and whispered, "That's his normal attitude. Maybe you've never seen him like this but sometimes, he can be even more perverted than Courf." I laughed. "Anyway, I'd love to help but I have some plans tonight. I'm so sorry but I can't help." He said as my laughed died down. I nodded understandingly. "Alright. I'll do it myself, then." I said, closing my locker door and walked away. He grabbed my arm. I stared down at the sight and cracked a smile."You know what? Never mind." He said, letting go after a very long pause, his hand on my arm. I suddenly got anxious. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Nothing. I forgot what I was about to say. _À plus tard_!" He said and walked past me. I walked in front of him and stopped him. "Yes?" He asked.

"Tell me what you wanted to say. I just hate it when people say, 'Hey, I want to tell you something' then they're like, 'Oh, never mind'. I don't get why people forget so quickly." I said. He came closer and whispered, "Meet me at Cafe Musain this evening at 5 o'clock." Then he was out of sight. My gaze followed the direction he went and I stood in the middle of the hallways, dumbfounded and confused. "See you later, Pony." Bahorel said, walking to the same direction as Enjolras. _Meet him at Cafe Musain? _What did he want? I shrugged to myself and walked to my first period of the day, English. As I entered the room, our teacher, Madame Caroline, wasn't there yet probably because the bell didn't ring. The only person that I was actually close to in my English class was Grantaire. He was actually seated next to me and it was a permanent seating arrangement so I was lucky enough. I put my stuff down on my table and sat down in my seat. Grantaire was already there, talking to Valerie, one of Courf's exes. When Grantaire saw me coming in, he went back to his seat and waved. "Hi, Pony." He said. I smiled. "Hi, R." He seemed tense for some reason and he looked like he was hiding something. "Hey, can you keep a secret?" He asked, leaning in closer. I nodded. "Of course. Everything will be safe with me." I said. He nodded and gulped clearly enough that I saw him gulp. _Something must be going on. _"I...I'm jealous. Of you. You two seem so close to each other and-"

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"You and your best friend." I assumed he meant Cosette and that he didn't want her to be with Marius so I just listened without uttering another word. "Yeah and I think I have a crush...on your best friend." He continued, looking somewhat worried and sad. _If he really does like Cosette then why didn't he tell her before? _"Why don't you tell her?" I asked. His head shot up. "No, Ep. I don't mean Cosette. I mean your other best friend."

"Musichetta?" Then I paused. _It couldn't possibly be Enjolras because he's a guy and so is Grantaire. It can't be. _"No. Come one, Ep. You know better than that. I'm not stealing the girls from Marius and Joly. It's preposterous." He said.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know. I only have two girls as best friends apart from Azelma, which I won't consider as best friend but you might. I don't know."

"Eponine, common sense. Cosette has Marius, Musichetta has Joly, Azelma has Courfeyrac but there's one more person out of your best friends you didn't mention." He said, ever so solemn. I forced myself to think that it was Enjolras he was referring to and once I started thinking that way, I couldn't seem to get it out of my head. Once a thought gets in my head, it stays and is most likely never to come out. "The blonde revolutionary red-jacket leader of Les Amis de l'ABC or marble-"

"Alright, class. Sorry for the delay. I had a meeting that ran late. Anyway, get out your homework please." Madame Caroline said while walking into the class with a coffee cup in hand. The whole period was pretty boring but then there was a 30-minute gap of time when she let us work on our short stories that we were doing in class. I took advantage of the time to talk to Grantaire. "So was I right?" I asked, shifting a little closer to him. He turned around to face me. "About what?" He asked.

"Is it the blonde revolutionary red-jacket marble-man leader of Les Amis de l'ABC?" I asked.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, okay? People will think of me differently after they find out and I might as well be undesirable." He said as if he was almost crying. I started rubbing his back awkwardly. "I'm sure that Les Amis wouldn't think of you any differently than before...even if they know." I said, obviously not knowing if it was true. I just wanted to make him feel better about himself being gay. _Hold the phone. Grantaire...is...gay. Grantaire is actually gay. _I was in a state of shock but I couldn't quite show it. Then he just enveloped me into a hug. I stiffened up because Madame Caroline's desk was just next to me and she could've been sitting there but when I looked back, she wasn't there and I realized that the class wasn't so quiet anymore. I slowly hugged Grantaire back and patted his back softly. He seemed like he was ashamed of himself and the next question popped into my mind. What will Enjolras do if he found out? "It's okay, R. Just don't think about it. It's nothing to be ashamed of and I'm sure you know that. You are a good person inside and out and don't think I'm lying because I'm not. All people are different so just be who you are and don't let people judge you or stand in your way. Stand up for yourself. I know you can do it." I said a little uncomfortably but I tried to sound convincing. He smiled against my shoulder and pulled away. "Thanks, Pony." He said. I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's what friends do." I said and released my grip on his shoulder and went back to working.

* * *

Enjolras' POV

Lunch was not too bad. That is, until I saw Eponine chatting so fucking preciously with a new American exchange student. She was in a completely different universe when she was talking to him and she was blushing crazy every time he said something that made both of them laugh. I wanted to punch his face, honestly, but I couldn't. I started spying on them without even realizing it. She was holding a plate of rice and an omelet and he was empty-handed. Suddenly, he reached into his satchel and retrieved a little box wrapped in hearts and it was pink. I smiled for a minute because Eponine hates pink but my smile slowly faded when she looked pretty excited and she grabbed the box anxiously. The box was not small, I tell you. It was as big as a laptop. Eponine unwrapped the box and pulled out something that looked an awful lot like a laptop. A Mac book Pro with a red cover. "But...But I...I- No...I...but..." I stammered. I felt Les Amis' eyes on me. "Hey, Enj. Are you okay? You don't normally stammer." 'Ferre said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't _ever_ stammer, Combeferre." Jehan said.

"If there's anything wrong, you can tell us." Courfeyrac said. I ignored everybody at the table until Marius came up in front of me and shook me hard. "Are you alright, Enjolras?" He asked. I shook my head, my eyes still staring at Eponine and that particular guy. She was...hugging him! Tears were stinging in my eyes and before I knew it, Eponine was heading towards the 'Les Amis' table. "Marius. Hide me, please." I pleaded since Marius was still in front of me, trying super hard to figure out what was wrong with me. He stood up and covered me fully, allowing me to run off as quickly as possible without anyone even knowing. I hid behind the cafeteria door and watched the reaction of Les Amis. They didn't seem too impressed except Cosette. She was very excited about it but I could see that she was acting it all out. I ran up as quickly as I could to my room and shut the door. I didn't even bother to turn the lights on. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Some kind of old channel was on and 'She's so lovely' was playing. It was about a guy who married a woman and she was struggling with drugs and alcohol. The man fled away from home and when he came back, he found that his wife became clean and she was not a drug-addict anymore. To top it off, she married another man. It was like women-stealing of some sort. It reminded me of the situation with Eponine and that dude. I shook the thought away as someone knocked on the door. I stood up and stretched before going to open the door. 'Ferre was standing outside, holding his present for Eponine. _Oh, right! How could I forget?! _Today was Eponine's birthday celebration but it wasn't her real birthday, just an after birthday celebration. "Cosette couldn't find yours." 'Ferre said, coming into the room. I didn't reply and looked at the clock. _3:30. _That was when I realized how many hours I had been sitting in front of the TV, watching movies and ditching class. "So where is it? I thought you said you'll leave it with Cosette." 'Ferre said once more. I sighed. "I don't want to give it to her anymore." I said, sitting back down on the couch. 'Ferre joined me. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because...I just don't feel like she's going to like it very much."

"What did you get her?"

"Something she told me she has always wanted." I replied. 'Ferre shot me a dirty look. "If she said she always wanted whatever you bought for her, why wouldn't she like it? I mean, usually, when people want something they like it. They have to like it to want it." He said in a 'Logic, Enjolras' tone. _He's got a point, there. _I shrugged. "I don't know. That American guy already gave her what I wanted to so maybe she already started having a crush on him. You know how she is. She falls for people easily." I said.

"I didn't know she falls for people easily." 'Ferre said. I rolled my eyes. "So what do I do?" I asked. He shrugged. "Find something else to give her. Something so unique, only you can give to her. Or maybe something only you can make." He said. I bit my lower lip hard, deep in thought. _What could I get her? What if she doesn't like what I will get her? What if she already has what I want to give to her? _Then thoughts about the American guy popped into my head. "He might have gotten her everything I wanted to give her just to impress her." I mumbled but 'Ferre heard it. "Who?"_  
_

"That American _guy_. I don't want to call him an asshole...yet. Didn't you see how they were together at lunch? They were so lovey dovey like they are a couple or something more. He got her a Mac book pro." I said.

"What about that? Philosophically, people have their own thoughts about presents. Why do you even care that he got her a Mac book pro?" 'Ferre asked. I sighed heavily. "Well, it was actually what I wanted to give to her as a present. But it doesn't matter anymore. The only problem is that...I already bought it and it's a waste of money." I grumbled. 'Ferre looked at me sympathetically and looked at the clock. "Oh, it's almost four. Should we get dressed? In an hour we have to leave." He said, getting up from the couch and headed towards the bathroom. He stopped walking when I wasn't following behind. "You know what? I have a great idea. You could give the laptop to Bahorel on his birthday. He hates his PC and he said he wants a new one but his family can't afford it. He told me himself so I guess you could do something about that." He said. I nodded. "Sure. Of course." I said, getting up from the couch. _It's going to be a big night and I don't think I'm ready._

* * *

Eponine's POV

"Cosette! A little help here!" 'Chetta said as she put on her night-out dress. I simply said that I wanted to go to Cafe Musain to do something and 'Sette and 'Chetta wanted to go with me to keep me company. "You have to dress well, Ep. Not simply go with jeans and a T-shirt. It doesn't go well with the location you're going to." 'Sette said with a mouthful of bread as she walked over to 'Chetta to help her. She swallowed the bread as 'Chetta spoke up. "You should wear a new dress, just to keep yourself from wearing the same stuff every time you go to a cafe or bar or club. It's the best strategy to follow." She said. I nodded as I opened my closet. "There's nothing to wear." I said.

"Just find something you never knew you had before or dig something up. I'm sure you'll find _something_." 'Sette said. She paused for a moment before continuing in a very excited tone. "Oooo! You can borrow mine!" She said. I closed my closet door and shook my head. "No, 'Sette. I can't. You've done too much for me and I can't afford to pay you back in any way. I can't afford to just take stuff from you, either." I said. She scoffed as she was fixing 'Chetta's hair. "Ep! How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to pay back nor think that I've done too much for you. There's no word such as 'too much' when it comes to helping a friend. And you don't take stuff from me. Not even borrow! We share." She said, smiling. 'Chetta nodded in agreement, causing 'Sette to grunt. "'Chetta! Hold still!" She said. 'Chetta and I laughed. "So are you going to 'borrow' from 'Sette?" 'Chetta asked me. I smiled and didn't reply. I walked to 'Sette's closet but as I grabbed the handle, she stopped me. "It's not in that closet. It's...uh...It's in the elegant clothes closet." She said. I shrugged and walked over to her other closet which she calls the elegant clothes closet, where she kept her elegant clothes like ball gowns and night-out dresses. I opened the closet door and found tons of dresses inside. I gaped and looked through the clothes. _These clothes are definitely not for me... _"Did you find anything yet?" 'Sette asked. I heard her voice coming closer to where I was standing. "Let me see." She said, pushing past me a little. After quite a long time of looking through clothes and letting me try them on, she finally found the perfect dress. It was a colorblock dress that had black as the top and green as the skirt. "I love it." That was the only thing that came out of my mouth out of all the other things I could've said. "That's great, then! Go take a shower and get changed. We'll see what we can do with your hair." 'Sette said, handing the dress to me and closing the closet door. She ushered me inside the bathroom and I locked the door. After I finished taking a shower and changing, I looked at myself in the mirror. A better word for that would be 'admired'. For the first time in my whole life, I thought I looked pretty. Actually pretty, not fake pretty. I smiled to myself one last time before opening the door of the bathroom. I stepped out of the bathroom as 'Sette and 'Chetta turned around to face me. They smiled in admiration and stood up to let me sit on the chair. 'Sett and 'Chetta stood behind the chair, touching my hair and trying to figure out what to do with it. They soon started working on my hair as I sat still, thinking about things. Then all the thinking led to Michael. He was so nice to me and he even gave me a Mac book pro! I've always wanted one but I couldn't afford it. I didn't think he'd be so suitable for me. For a second, I actually thought I had a crush on him but I tried to deny. Denying didn't really work so I just stopped thinking about it altogether. "We're done!" 'Chetta said. I stared at myself in the mirror. They had also put make-up on me and my hair was in a small bun with loose bangs on the side. I hugged 'Sette and 'Chetta and thanked them a million times. "Oh, and these might go with that." 'Chetta said, handing me a pair of metallic stilettos. "Are these yours?" I asked, taking them from her. 'Chetta nodded. "Oh, how can I ever thank you? You guys are the best!" I said, hugging them again. We soon headed off to Cafe Musain. I still wondered why they dressed themselves and me up so elegantly.

* * *

The cafe was full of people and almost all the tables were occupied. As usual, soft background music was playing and sounds of fork and spoon against plates were heard. My jaw dropped when I saw Les Amis guys there, dressed in tuxedos. 'Zelma and Gav were there, too. I put a hand over my mouth in surprise and walked over to the table. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Everyone glanced at each other and said, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Eponine!" I was both confused and touched. I couldn't believe my friends did that for me and actually succeeded in keeping it a secret. "We know it's not your birthday today but it's the 2nd of November and we didn't get to celebrate on the 2nd of October, which is your real birthday so we decided that this is all we can do." Bossuet said. I smiled widely like I never did before. I felt tears in my eyes but I wiped them off, not wanting to actually cry on my fake birthday party. "Let's start with the gifts!" Marius said, motioning to Cosette. She was carrying a huge bag that was filled with presents. I gasped and put a hand on my chest in disbelief. "Oh my God! Did you seriously do this?" I asked, not believing what was before my own eyes. Everyone nodded and 'Sette put the bag on the table. She took out a present that I assumed was hers and Marius'. Everyone sat down at the table as they took their presents. 'Sette sat next to me and handed me the present. "From me and Marius." She said. I quickly tore the wrapping paper and opened the box. It was a pair of red pumps. I threw my arms around 'Sette and thanked her. "Thank you so much, Cosette! You're the best!" I said. Then I awkwardly hugged Marius, too, thanking him. Now that I don't like him anymore, I feel more comfortable around him. Then Courf came up with his present. "This is from me alone, actually. 'Zelma wanted to give you her own present." He said, handing me the present. I smiled and nodded. I unwrapped the present and gasped. It was a red jacket, just like Enjolras'. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. He patted my back and pulled away. 'Zelma came without anything in her hands. "I'm sorry 'Ponine but I don't have a present for you so here's my present." She gave me a long hug and it was all I needed from my sister to make my birthday a great one. "That's the best birthday present you've ever given me, 'Zelma. Thanks." I said. She smiled and let Feuilly come up next with a small bag. "Something I made for you. With my own hands." He said the last part more quietly and I smiled. I emptied the bag and saw a pair of earrings that were chocolate-shaped. They were dangly earrings, too! I embraced him and thanked him. "These are beautiful, Feuilly! How did you make this anyway?"

"I can't tell. It's my secret." He said and winked. I laughed. "Alright." I said and Grantaire came up next. "I got carried away by its beauty so I bought it for you because its beauty is just like you." He said and I blushed. "Awww, R. Please don't tell me you bought me a beer bottle." I said. Everyone laughed. "It's better than that, trust me. Here." He said, handing me the present. I opened it and let out a sigh of disbelief. It was a sparkly blue long dress with long sleeves and the waist part until the back was totally transparent. I hugged him longer than anyone else and let go. "Thank you very much. I just...I love it." I said.

"Thank you, too. For making me believe to be who I am." He said. I smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." I said as he let Bahorel come up next. "I thought you could use this for some situations." He said, handing me a fighting kit which consisted of a pair of boxing gloves, a 'how to kick butt' book, boots made specially to kick people and a book about fighting and self-defense. I chuckled at his choice of presents because he knew exactly what I needed. I embraced him and thanked him lots of times. Bossuet was next with a thick book. On the front in thick letters was 'Superstitions and bad luck'. "Wow, Bossuet. You really know me, don't you? How did you know I like to learn about superstitions and all that?" I asked. He laughed. "Oh, I just know and because you have a friend like me who always has bad luck, you really should have it." He said. I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Bossuet." I whispered and let go. After him was Joly and 'Chetta. "I know it's nothing much but here." Joly said, handing me a box. I opened the box and it revealed a medical book for examining myself in case I got hurt again and a bracelet saying 'Cosette, Eponine, Musichetta=BFFs 4 ever!'. I almost cried at how much my friends actually care about me. They cared about me even more than my parents care about me. I hugged both of them at once and almost started crying. I wiped a tear away as I let go of them. Then 'Ferre came up with a box in his hands and it seemed heavy for him. "Whoa, 'Ferre! What's in there?" I asked. He set the box on my lap and smiled. I anxiously unwrapped it. It was a set of novels from different genres. I covered my mouth and hugged him. "It's wonderful, 'Ferre. Thank you so much." I said and let go. Then Gav came and hugged me tightly. "I don't have a present for you, 'Ponine. I'm really sorry." He said.

"That's alright, Gav. I don't need a present from you. Getting a birthday hug from you is actually all I need." I said, hugging him tighter. I heard him sniff his nose so I let go. He was crying for some reason. I wiped a tear from his eye and ruffled his hair. He gave me another hug and walked back to his seat. Then I heard someone clearing his throat on the stage and I looked over to the stage, only to find Jehan standing there with the spotlight right on him. "Um...Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Jean Prouvaire and I'm here to recite a poem written especially for my lovely friend, Eponine." Jehan said. I smiled and leaned back in my chair.

_This is for you, Eponine, my dearest friend.  
You've helped me through my troubles, which never end.  
__I know you quite well, and I'll never forget  
How kind you've been to me. That, I'll never fret._

_I remember how you used to chase me with a stick  
And how you tried to poke me with a toothpick.  
How we used to play in the playground  
And we played Medieval, you were a princess to be crowned.  
_

_You never cried when Montparnasse left.  
Even though you were, not with him but with someone else, bereft.  
I always knew you'd be brave and strong  
And most of all, you'd be in Les Amis de l'ABC, even thought you might think you don't belong.  
_

_It's not the time all of us shared with you  
But it's the memories we shared with vous  
We'll always be by your side because you've been by ours'  
Happy Birthday, Eponine, the Rapunzel of all towers._

Everybody started clapping as Jehan bowed and came down from the stage. I actually cried after the performance. When he came down from the stage, I ran up to hug him. "That was beautiful, Jehan. Thank you so much." I said. He hugged me back and said, "You're welcome." We let go and went back to the table. Enjolras was sitting in my seat by the time I came back. I cleared my throat and he looked up. "Oh, sorry. Here." He said, handing me a medium-sized box. I unwrapped the present and gasped. It was a thick photo album that had all of Les Amis in it since we formed the group until now. There were also individual profiles of each of us with photos since out childhood until now. I smiled and set it down on my chair. "I don't like it." I said, staring up at Enjolras. He looked pained but he said, "That's okay. I didn't think you'd think too much-"

"I love it! Thank you so much, Enjolras! I can't believe you put together all of this just for me on my fake birthday. I love you!" I said, hugging him as tightly as I could. I started crying on his shoulder and the next thing I knew, his suit was soaking wet. I pulled away embarrassingly and wiped my face with my hands. "I'm sorry. I just...I'm really touched. Thank you." I said, hugging Enjolras once more. He hugged me back tighter than before. I pulled away for a slight moment then leaned in to kiss him. He seemed taken aback at first but he just put his hands on my waist and kissed me back. I put my hands on his face and rubbed his cheek gently. My hands got entangled in his blonde curls. It was the best birthday gift anyone has ever given me. It wasn't like other times that we kissed each other on purpose. It was accidental. I slowly pulled away and cupped his face in my hands while his hands were still on my waist. I wanted to lean in again and kiss him until we were out of breathe but there was a birthday cake waiting. I hugged him one last time and sat down on my chair. Mr. Valjean walked to our table with a cart that had a cake on it. A huge cake. It was the largest birthday cake I'd ever seen in my whole life. The cake was set in front of me as everybody sang happy birthday. After the song ended, I blew out all the candles and everyone clapped. We each had a piece of cake and it was red velvet with whipped cream on top and some chocolate sprinkles. I loved it too much. I loved the party itself, too. It was the most fun party I'd ever had in my entire life and I found out how much my friends and siblings really care about me. I love them and they love me. That's all it matters when it comes to friendship and I'm sure we'd never ever leave each others' sides.

* * *

**R&R! :)))**


End file.
